


My Average Little Coffee Shop

by Pittsburgh_Bucky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 70,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pittsburgh_Bucky/pseuds/Pittsburgh_Bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru lived a painfully average but not-so-average lifestyle. He was your everyday college student, crawling his way through the courses he needed. He worked in an everyday coffee shop on campus and got average pay for a struggling college student. The customers in the coffee shop were mostly just like him, poor university students with majors that will probably get them nowhere with a sprinkle of medical students. </p><p>He was fine with the way things were. Everything was pretty much the same. It was his own kind of average, and he'd prefer for it to not change. But maybe the hotshot that walks into the little coffee shop on a Sunday afternoon will get him to break out of his average mindset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Average Little Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness gracious I am absolutely no good at writing summaries, my apologies. 
> 
> Anywho, this is the first fic I've written in quite a while actually, so I'm glad to be back in the game! I'm pretty trash for UshiOi, so I hope I do this ship justice. 
> 
> Please enjoy the first chapter :))) And there's more notes at the end!

Oikawa lived a painfully average but not-so-average lifestyle. He was your everyday college student, crawling his way through the courses he needed to take for his astronomy major. He worked in an everyday coffee shop on campus and got average pay for a struggling college student. The customers in the coffee shop were mostly poor university students in majors that would probably get them nowhere, sprinkling in a few medical students as well since the medical school buildings were across the street. 

Despite how normal all of this might sound or even look, his life was everything but average. Oikawa worked with such a diverse group of guys, ranging from the designated mom-friend, Suga, to the boisterous best-bro duo, Kuroo and Bokuto, and everything in between. Bokuto and Kuroo were the favorite barista duo to the customers, loving their enthusiasm for such a regular job that didn’t even pay that well. 

Though they were unofficial frat boys, Kuroo and Bokuto still managed to help Oikawa with his difficult science courses, much to his surprise. Suga would try to help him when Bokuto and Kuroo weren’t available, but it usually ended up with the both of them nearly ripping their hair out and staring at his astrophysics textbook in complete confusion. 

He supposed that his average and not-so-average life was still pretty normal for him and the other guys in the shop. He was content with his routine. The same thing happening everyday, it was easy. 

On his easily simplistic Friday afternoon, he had no lectures, and his longest shift of the week. Bokuto and Kuroo always worked Fridays too, so when the coffee shop got quiet the two of them would help Oikawa study behind the counter. 

Kuroo, who was the best at science of the three, was scratching his head staring at the formulas on Oikawa’s page. 

“What the fuck is that?” He cocked his head to the side, his face contorting in annoyance. “Ah, geez. Here, come with me to the back to get my bag, I have an old science notebook in there that might have this.” 

Bokuto was designated to man the front of the shop, and Kuroo and Oikawa dug through the taller man’s bag for the notebook. He flipped through the pages hastily, looking for the formula he couldn’t recognize. 

“Wait… Are you joking right now.” Kuroo groaned, facepalming.

“What?” Oikawa tried to peek at Kuroo’s notebook. 

“I was so zoned in I thought that it was some complex physics formula. It’s _slope_.” 

Oikawa felt his soul leave his body. How the hell did he forget literally the _simplest_ formula in mathematics? He sighed lightly, then started to laugh gently. “Geez, maybe I should take a break.” 

“I think I could go for a nap or something.” Kuroo grinned, scratching the back of his neck. “Man, now I feel stupid.” 

When they went back to the front to tell Bokuto, his eyebrows shot up and he started laughing hysterically. He couldn’t believe even _he_ didn’t recognize it. Their shifts rolled to an end a few hours later. Suga, Kageyama, and Tsukishima arriving one-by-one to start their own shifts. Suga was running late, and Oikawa was alright with that, Suga was genuinely a nice person and didn’t mean to cause Oikawa any trouble by being late. 

Oikawa didn’t particularly like working alongside Tsukishima and Kageyama, so he didn’t understand how Suga could handle it. The two of them were literally the worst. Tsukishima was an absolute salt mine, and Kageyama could already make the best pumpkin spice lattes on campus but he _insists_ that Oikawa teach him how to make them better. 

It pissed Oikawa off. How dare that little shit ask _him_ how to make pumpkin spice lattes when he already does it better. Oikawa made himself one for the end of his shift, getting free coffee because of his job here and all. Pumpkin spice was his absolute favorite, and everyone who disagrees can kiss his ass. Tsukishima leaned back against the counter sipping on black coffee, which honestly worried Oikawa. Perhaps the freshman was so bitter because of all the black coffee he drank. 

Suga came rushing in, smiling sheepishly to Oikawa. “I’m so sorry, Tooru! My lecture was longer than I thought today!” 

Oikawa smiled and waved his hand. “It’s totally fine, Suga-chan! Besides, I _love_ hanging out with these two~” 

“Piss off.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, sipping from his cup. 

“You are literally the worst.” Kageyama sighed. 

Sugawara laughed lightly, tying his apron behind his back. “I really am sorry, thank you so much.” 

“Don’t mind.” The brunette smiled cheerfully. “Have fun, guys!” 

Oikawa slipped off his apron and went to the back to grab his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and hung his apron up, taking his latte in his hand and slipping out with one final wave to the three of them. It was starting to get colder now that October was rolling in, he’d have to remember to pack a jacket soon. 

It was still only three, so his roommate should still be home before he leaves for his own job. His roommate, Iwaizumi, also his childhood best friend, worked at a pet store just off campus. He always came home complaining about the birds and how they never shut up. Oikawa knows that Iwaizumi loves his job though, he gets to play with the turtles when he feeds them. Oikawa has told him to just buy a pet turtle so he can have one all the time, but Iwaizumi insists that it’s better to play with the ten in the tank at work. 

He remembers when Iwaizumi came back to their small apartment looking upset, and he just huffed and puffed all evening until Oikawa finally got out what was bothering him. _They sold Scooter earlier today! I didn’t even get to say goodbye!_ Oikawa had to stifle his laughter, Scooter was his favorite turtle and he was genuinely upset that the store had sold him while he was off-shift. 

Oikawa unlocked the door to their shared apartment, stepping in. Iwaizumi was just pulling on his shoes when Oikawa entered. 

“You’re home a little late.” He said blandly, tugging on his sneakers. “And you should have brought me a coffee, Shitty-kawa.” 

“Suga-chan was held up so I had to cover for like half an hour.” He shrugged, toeing off his own shoes. “Sorry, Iwa-chan, didn’t know you wanted one.” 

The taller boy finished pulling his shoes on and swiped the cup from Oikawa’s hands, making him whine. “That’s fine, I’ll take yours.” 

“ _Iwa-chan! Rude!_ ” 

“Ah, shut it. You work in a coffee shop all day, I’m sure you’ve had plenty.” He smirked, sipping from the cup. “See ya later.” 

“Yeah, see ya.” The brunette pouted, his brown eyes narrowing as the door shut behind Iwaizumi. 

He didn’t really feel like studying after the whole slope formula incident earlier today, so he just grabbed himself a gatorade and milk bread, finishing them off rather quickly. He took a shower and got into his shorts and old volleyball t-shirt from high school and put in the best movie of all time. _Mean Girls_. 

This boy could quote this movie by heart he’s seen it so many times. When he and Iwaizumi first moved in together, about a week into it Iwaizumi walked into the dorm to see Oikawa snapping his fingers going _yas, queen! Slaaaay!_ while the film was on. Iwaizumi immediately regretted everything he’s ever done in his life, especially deciding to get an apartment with Oikawa. 

Oikawa found himself too lazy to make actual food for dinner, and he didn’t want to go out to eat, so he just finished off the rest of his milk bread loaf and started to get ready for bed. Iwaizumi came home about half past nine, grumbling about the birds again. 

“They should just shut the fuck up… Be more like _turtles_.” 

Oikawa just laughed ruffled his fluffy hair, rubbing his overnight conditioner in. “You either really hate birds, or really love turtles.” 

“Why can’t it be both?” Iwaizumi arched an eyebrow, looking over to Oikawa, eyeing him. 

He narrowed his eyes. “I see you still haven’t found an actual pair of shorts.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “These _are_ actual shorts, Iwa-chan.” 

The other scoffed. “Yeah, no. They’re a piece of cloth that barely covers you up, Assy-kawa.” 

The brunette turned his back to Iwaizumi, looking over his shoulder with a smile. “You noticed my ass? Oh, are you into me, Iwa-chan~?” 

Iwaizumi glared at him harshly. “Go to bed.” 

“Ah, buy me dinner first at least, Iwa-chan! You’re so forward!” He grinned, blowing a kiss to his roommate before making his way to his own bedroom. 

He just _loved_ pushing Iwaizumi’s buttons. 

__________________________

Something big must have been going on with the English department, because the coffee shop was overflowing with English majors that Saturday morning. Most likely a big project was just finished off today. Oikawa, Bokuto, and Kuroo desperately worked to keep a steady flow going, but it was so much work. Kuroo let out more than a few _what the fuck_ s slip out as he quickly made his coffees. Bokuto whined about halfway through the hell, and once it was over, the last tired looking English student leaving the shop, the three of them groaned in sync. 

“What the hell was that!?” Kuroo groaned, throwing his head back. 

“My wrists hurt so bad.” Oikawa whined, twisting his hands. 

“ _There was a totally hot dude and I couldn’t flirt_.” Bokuto yelled, muffled by his arms as he rested on the counter, face buried in his arms. 

“Are you kidding me, Bo.” 

“That’s what you’re concerned about?” 

“He was so cute!” Bokuto whined, looking up to them. “I don’t even remember his name!” 

“Well, we all did write down like two hundred names in the span of an hour.” Kuroo sighed, sending a sharp glare to the three sharpies next to the stacks of cups. 

When the shop is particularly busy, they write names and call them out. And with a crowd of English majoring zombies, it was one of those necessary moments, and it killed their hands. 

“I think I got carpal tunnel…” Oikawa pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“ _He was cuuuuute!_ ” 

“Yeah, yeah, we get it.” Kuroo chuckled, rolling his eyes. “You know who else is cute, Bo?” 

“Hm?” He nodded for Kuroo to continue. 

“You.” 

Bokuto dramatically grabbed at the fabric of his shirt over his heart. “Bro!” 

“Bro.” Kuroo grinned. 

Oikawa coughed, tapping his foot a little. Kuroo looked over to him with a laugh. “But of course our little prince here is the cutest.” 

The brunette smiled and threw out a peace sign. “Damn right!” 

After the rush of English majors, the shop was fairly quiet. They made coffees for themselves, Bokuto pulling out the peppermint syrup for himself even though it was still October. Oikawa of course made himself a pumpkin spice latte, and Kuroo a plain mocha. They chatted for a while, waiting for their shifts to be done. The first one from the next shift in was Tsukishima, who switched out with Bokuto. 

It was pretty obvious that Kuroo tried his damndest to flirt with the blonde, and not in the same way he playfully flirted with Bokuto, he was _really_ trying to woo this kid. Tsukishima never bought into it, always telling him to _fuck off_ or something along the lines. Oikawa never understood why Kuroo even wanted to bother with someone as pissy as Tsukishima. 

Suga came in next, and Oikawa tagged out. He made Iwaizumi a quick coffee before heading out, passing by Kageyama down the street. The freshman looked dead-tired, his hair rumpled and dark circles forming under his eyes. 

“Tobio-chan, unlike me, you can’t pull off the cute ‘just got out of bed’ look. Just for future reference~” He teased with a grin. 

“You look like shit all the time anyways, Oikawa.” He mumbled as he passed by. 

“Try on Tsukishima-san’s glasses! I think you’re going blind!” He called after him, laughing to himself. 

He turned back to his path, making his way to his own apartment. He had classes tomorrow, which meant he had the shift with Tsukishima and Kageyama. It wasn’t going to be fun, but if Suga could do it, so could he. 

He unlocked the front door, and Iwaizumi was sitting at the couch, scribbling in his notebook. He looked up, and nodded to Oikawa. 

“I see you didn’t bring me a coffee. Again.” He looked highly unamused. “Pumpkin spice for yourself I assume?” 

“Actually, Iwa-chan~ I made it specially for you!” The brunette grinned, presenting the cup to Iwaizumi. 

He took the cup silently, muttering a _fuckin’ right_ before he sipped it. He hummed and nodded, setting it on the table. “I don’t really like you, but your coffee is always the best.” 

“Aw! You complimented me, Iwa-chan! How nice!” 

“Don’t push it.” 

“Got it~” He hummed, setting his bag beside the couch. 

Oikawa left to shower, pulling on his shorts that read _Outta This World_ across the ass and a light blue shirt. He gathered his study materials and plopped himself down by Iwaizumi on the couch. Oikawa didn’t fail to notice that Iwaizumi’s leg was bouncing up and down, and he was writing pretty fast. He smiled and leaned into his space. 

“Did my coffee wake you up, Iwa-chan?” 

“Any coffee would wake me up, Oikawa.” He said flatly, continuing to write out his solutions in his notebook. 

Oikawa pouted and pulled away from Iwaizumi’s space, flipping open his astrophysics book. Iwaizumi shot a glance at it and whistled. 

“Oh, what? Going to tell me it’s easy?” The brunette narrowed his eyes at his roommate. 

“Nope. That shit looks impossible. I’m glad I’m a history major.” 

“Oh yeah, because remembering what some old American guy had for breakfast July 7th, 1856 is easy to remember.” Oikawa rolled his eyes, opening his textbook to his bookmarked page. 

“We don’t have to remember that, Shitty-kawa. History is easy, and _fun_.” 

“Mhm, sure.” 

“Oikawa, I am prepared to tell you about the fur trade between the French and Native Canadians in great detail, don’t sass me.” 

Oikawa cringed, his brows furrowing. “Don’t make me read off these formulas to you, Iwa-chan.” 

“Can you even _remember_ them?” Iwaizumi smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked to the brunette. 

Oikawa met Iwaizumi’s eyes very seriously. “y2 minus y1 divided by x2 minus x1.” 

Iwaizumi held his stare with Oikawa’s darkened brown eyes, the look on the brunette's face utterly serious. Iwaizumi couldn’t believe it, he started laughing. “ _W-was that… Slope!?_ ” 

The older of the two started laughing hysterically, leaving Oikawa to pout. “You’re being rude, Iwa-chan!” 

_“Pfft… Fuckin… Fuckin slope!”_

_“Iwa-chan!”_

_____________________________

Oikawa was tremendously grateful. He’s thanking every being in existence. 

He didn’t have any homework from his Sunday lectures. 

The stars must have aligned just right because he was being smiled down upon today. He didn’t even care that he had to work with Saltyshima and Bakageyama today. He walked in with a smile, Suga waving to him from the counter, Kageyama and Tsukishima already here. 

“Sorry, am I late, Suga-chan?” Oikawa smiled sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“Oh, not at all! These two just got here early is all.” Suga shrugged, smiling politely as always. 

The two shared a few more quick exchanges before Oikawa dropped his bag off in the back, tying his apron on. The shop was pretty quiet, Kageyama working on a coffee for one of the few customers they had at the moment. Tsukishima was fiddling with a dinosaur pin on his apron, twisting it between his fingers looking bored as can be. 

Oikawa is totally going to give him shit for it. 

“Oh, a dinosaur, hm?” 

Tsukishima glared at him. “It was a gift. It would be rude not to wear it.” 

He sidled closer to the blonde’s side, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Oh, from who? Are you in love and not telling me, Tsukishima-chan?” 

He looked disgusted, but Oikawa wasn’t missing that pink tint on his cheeks. 

“Oh, come on! Don’t be so tsun~” 

“What…? What the hell is tsun even- No. Piss off.” 

“Tsukishima-chan is in love!” Oikawa sing-songed, a smile never leaving his face. 

“It was from Kuroo.” Kageyama said bluntly, handing a coffee to a girl over the counter. 

Oikawa laughed and shook his head, leaning back against the pastry display case. “Man, what does Kuroo-chan see in you?” 

Tsukishima huffed and looked away. “I don’t know…” 

Oikawa arched an eyebrow, but then shrugged. Kageyama was making a pumpkin spice latte, of course, Tsukishima was blushing lightly and still fussing with the pin, and the few customers that scattered about the shop were all silent. 

Seems pretty average, he thinks. 

The door opened, and Oikawa looked up, readying himself at the counter. In strode a man dressed up in a button-up and slacks, a bag slung over his shoulder, olive hair cut short and golden eyes piercing into Oikawa’s brown ones. He had an air about him that just screamed _serious and better than you_. 

“How can I help you, Sir?” Oikawa smiled gently, despite feeling mildly off-put. This wasn’t usually the type of person to come strolling into the small shop, and he was certainly a new face. A handsome one at that. 

“Large black coffee, please.” 

Tsukishima nodded slightly, probably glad that someone agrees with his tastes. Oikawa nodded along. “Will that be all?” 

“Yes.” 

He was oddly blunt, emotion never touching his face. Oikawa nodded with a smile. “I’ll get that started right away.” 

He turned to Tsukishima, asking him to cash out the newcomer, which the blonde did with a sigh. Oikawa felt weird capping off a big cup of plain black coffee, but he supposes some people actually enjoy the bitterness. Maybe this guy was just as bitter as Tsukishima. 

Oikawa held the drink out to the man, which he took gratefully. “Thank you.” 

“Thank you, Sir!” Oikawa smiled happily, offering him a wave as he turned on his heel. 

Oikawa’s eyes caught the small sewn-in print on the man’s bag as he walked away, catching him off-guard. 

_University of Tokyo: School of Law_

Definitely not the average visitor to the small coffee shop.


	2. The Legend of University of Tokyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello :D So I've been asked a few times if Ushijima is older than Oikawa. The answer is yes, but only by a few years. Oikawa is in his third year of university, while Ushijima is in his sixth. So it isn't much, but it's enough to note :))) And literally thank you to everyone who commented and gave kudos on the first chapter, I smiled a lot reading your comments! Please enjoy the next chapter :D

“Oh~ Dinner with Daichi?” Oikawa leaned closer to the blushing Suga. “Who’s this, might I ask?” 

“U-um… He’s just a friend… I helped him with his homework, so he’s just paying me back is all…” He smiled nervously, his cheeks tinted pink. 

“ _Suga’s got a boyfriend_!” Oikawa sang, grinning as the other’s face just got redder. 

Bokuto called in sick, so Suga had to work double-shifts today. When Oikawa came in to tag out with Tsukishima, Kuroo already had Sugawara talking about this mysterious 'Daichi'. So Oikawa took the opportunity to tease him about it. Kuroo just laughed along with him. 

“Hmph… It’s not like you don’t have a crush too, Kuroo!” Suga huffed, smacking his shoulder. 

“Hey! Why are you attacking me!? Oikawa started it!” 

“Don’t put the blame on me, Kuroo-chan~ You were already talking about it when I came in.” 

The man huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Touche, Oikawa.” 

Oikawa offered a wink and a cheeky smile, making Kuroo laugh and roll his eyes. Suga was still a bit pink in the cheeks from the teasing, but managed to smile as well. There was always a light air in the shop, always someone smiling. It was why it was popular with the university students, it gave them a sense of peace during their hectic lives. Oikawa didn’t really hate his job like most students, it was fun. It could go from innocent chit-chat to a literal barista party in the blink of an eye. 

At the moment, the current system was Oikawa taking orders and cashing the customers out while Kuroo made the drinks behind him and Suga cleaned up the tables around the shop. Swing music played from Kuroo’s phone that had them all smiling and moving their hips a bit, even the customers smiled and laughed at their antics. Normally, Oikawa and the duo of Kuroo and Bokuto would just have weird conversations that amused the others who listened in, but Suga wasn’t much for chit-chat like that, hence their small dance party to Kuroo’s weird music. 

In the evening, Suga switched the sign on the door to show _closed_ , and the three began cleaning up. Now that the shop was emptied of everyone but them, Kuroo played his music a little louder, making it a three-person party in the shop. It was basically a Disney cleaning scene but with college students and swing playing. Kuroo danced with the broom like every cliche as he swept, Oikawa moving his hips side to side like he does best as he wiped off all the equipment, and Suga bobbing his head and keeping a spring in his step as he wiped the counters. 

They probably looked ridiculous to anybody outside of the coffee shop, but it was honestly the moments like this that Oikawa lived for. The shift they got to lock up was always the most fun. They finished, all of them grinning and happy. They hung up their aprons, pulled on their jackets for the mid-October chills, and went their separate ways. 

The walk home was quite boring. There wasn’t much that happened in the evening on campus, mostly just the students with night lectures rushing to make it, almost always having some sort of energy drink in their hands. 

The wind ruffled Oikawa’s hair, and he couldn’t help but feel happy. It was a really great day, and he has a feeling tomorrow might be even better. He checked the time on his phone, humming. It was only seven, so he definitely had time to pick up some stuff for an actual dinner. The kicker was if Iwaizumi was going to make it or not though. He pulled Iwaizumi’s contact on his phone and typed out a message. 

_**Iwa-chan will u make dinner if i buy stuff??? ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪** _

Iwaizumi was still at work right now, but it’s evening already, who goes to a petstore at night? He had to be free. He felt his phone buzz a few minutes later. 

_**no do it yourself shittykawa** _

He pouted and replied quickly. 

_**I’m not getting any for u iwa-chan!!! (⁎˃ᆺ˂)** _

_**stop w the emoticons. and yes u are** _

_**you suck iwa-chan** _

Of course he would get Iwaizumi dinner, that would be rude if he didn’t. And he isn’t _rude like Iwa-chan!_ He walked into the convenience store that was down the road from their apartment, browsing around to figure out what he should get. He saw a loaf of milk bread so of course he had to get that, and then he picked up a few onigiri for him and Iwaizumi to share. Oikawa will be the first to admit it, he has absolutely no idea how to cook literally anything but rice, so without the ability Iwaizumi possesses, the two of them are going to have a completely pre-made dinner. 

Oikawa picked up some tea for Iwaizumi and mineral water for himself. It was the black one that always freaked Iwaizumi out because ' _there’s no way any healthy liquid is black!'_ Iwaizumi just didn’t understand in Oikawa’s opinion. 

There was a really happy cashier, so that made him even happier than he already was. He talked excitedly with him for a few minutes before leaving. With his bag. He finally arrived home and toed off his shoes, hanging his jacket in the closet. He set the food and drinks in the fridge, set his bag against the couch before going to shower. The apartments haven’t switched the vents to heat yet, so instead of shorts he settled for sweat pants. 

Iwaizumi still wasn’t home at eight-thirty, so Oikawa figured he was either walking slowly or missed his usual train. He pulled out his water and leaned against the kitchen counter. He was finally able to wind down from the day. Iwaizumi opened the front door around ten minutes later, so Oikawa concluded he was just walking slowly. 

“Oh, the kitchen isn’t on fire and you’re wearing _pants_. Man, who are you and what have you done with Assy-kawa?” Iwaizumi smiled teasingly, tossing his bag onto the couch where he normally sits. 

“Aw, Iwa-chan, do you miss my perfect booty in shorts?” Oikawa hummed with a smile, waving his hand. “Are you flirting with me?” 

The other rolled his eyes, walking to the kitchen. “As if. And where’s dinner?” 

“I told you, I wasn’t making you any for being rude to me earlier.” Oikawa grinned, throwing out a peace sign with the hand that wasn’t holding his water. 

Iwaizumi looked pissed. Oikawa huffed and looked away. “It’s in the fridge, Iwa-chan, geez..” 

“Mhm.” He narrowed his eyes at Oikawa. “What did you make?” 

Oikawa set his water down and opened the fridge, pulling out the four onigiri he bought along with the tea. Iwaizumi just snorted and took his share and the tea. “Of course you didn’t make anything. Why am I not surprised?” 

“I can’t cook, Iwa-chan!” 

“No, you just don’t want to.” The other sighed, sitting down on his spot on the couch and pulling out his notebooks. 

Oikawa grabbed his own food and drink, sitting by him. “To be fair, you told me not to cook anymore after I almost burned our kitchen down freshman year.” 

Iwaizumi groaned loudly and let out a little laugh, shaking his head. “How did you manage to fuck up hayashi rice that badly!?” 

“It’s a difficult dish, Iwa-chan! Don’t be rude!” Oikawa whined, shoving his shoulder. 

Iwaizumi pulled open the packaging his onigiri was in and just looked at Oikawa with raised brows. “Hayashi rice is literally the first dish they teach you in cooking classes. Because it’s easy, Crappy-kawa.” 

Oikawa pouted and opened his own onigiri. “You suck, just complain about the birds at work already.” 

That flipped a switch in Iwaizumi like you wouldn’t believe. He started ranting about the birds with a passion. They got a second cockatoo because the first one kept screaming, so they thought it was lonely and got it a pal, but they just scream together, which makes the quote ‘ _little green and red fuckers_ ’ scream too. 

Oikawa just smiled and nodded to show he was listening, munching on his food. Iwaizumi was so angry about the parakeets too that he was at a loss for words and just groaned, running a hand through his hair. 

“What about the turtles, Iwa-chan?” 

“Holy shit they’re perfect alright let me tell you about the new red-eared slider we got okay. So I named her Mizu.” 

Iwaizumi talked about the new turtle they got to replace Scooter, and how she _literally dethroned Haru from being queen turtle_. Oikawa laughed lightly. He remembers when Iwaizumi would talk about beetles just the same when they were kids. Oikawa even went out and caught a beetle for Iwaizumi for his birthday one year just because he knew he would like it no matter what. Of course he still gets excited when he sees a beetle, but he explained to Oikawa that he was getting a bit old to be chasing beetles around. So Oikawa figures the turtles are just his replacement for beetles. 

When Iwaizumi finished with his dramatic tale of how Mizu became the queen, he figured it was time to study. He turned to his notebook and brought his practically untouched onigiri to his lips. Oikawa was already finished from listening to Iwaizumi’s thrilling stories. Oikawa honestly doesn’t understand quite how Iwaizumi manages to make turtles in a pet store sound so exciting. 

Around ten he’d finished his astrophysics review, and he had the morning shift with Kuroo and possibly Bokuto, so he needed to turn in early. He packed his things back into his bag and waved to Iwaizumi. 

“Night, Iwa-chan.” 

“Night. I’ll try not to be too loud.” His friend nodded, highlighting parts of his textbook. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and smiled, making his way down the hall. “Oh what, going to have a party with some old magistrates?” 

“Fuck off, I had to slam a history book shut in shock because Nathaniel Bacon was a little shit and burned down Jamestown because he couldn’t start an army.” 

“All I hear is _blah blah blah_ when you talk about history, Iwa-chan~” 

He brushed his teeth and rubbed in his overnight conditioner, it smelled like mint and it was honestly the best thing Oikawa could ever ask for. He stuck his phone on it’s charger and set his alarm for the morning, crawling under his covers and relaxing into slumber. 

***************************

 

It was a damn wonderful day for Oikawa. He woke up with a smile on his face, and he just knew it was going to be a great day. He strode out of his room with a gentle smile resting on his lips and towards the kitchen, the area smelling like freshly brewed instant coffee. Iwaizumi was leaning against the kitchen counter, shirtless with his sweatpants hanging low on his hips, his hair a mess and looking like he’d gotten no sleep at all. Oikawa deemed that he needed a hug. 

“Iwa-chan~ It’s a great day today, you should smile~” He hummed, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s chest. 

“I’m going to give you about five seconds to get the fuck off of me before I kick your ass.” 

Oikawa grinned as he pulled away. “Don’t be pissy, Iwa-chan!” 

He rolled his eyes and sipped on his mug of coffee. “What got into you today?” 

Oikawa shrugged as he opened up his package of milk bread from last night, smiling over his shoulder. “I just woke up and felt like having a great day is all.” 

Iwaizumi smiled a bit and shook his head. “I’ll never understand you.” 

“Well I never really got the thing about the beetles either, and especially not the turtles, but I know you like them so that’s all that really matters, right?” Oikawa smiled, offering a slice of his bread out to Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi arched an eyebrow and took it, looking Oikawa in the eyes. “You sure you’re alright this morning? You never share your milk bread.” 

Oikawa shrugged and smiled. “Just a great day, I feel like being nice.” 

He turned on his heel and munched on his bread, heading down the hall. He pulled out his clothes for work, a black t-shirt and jeans. He’s happy he didn’t have to wear a stupid uniform, he’s good with black shirts and aprons. He brushed his hair and teeth and grinned at himself in the mirror. He bounced out to the living room, Iwaizumi watching the news. 

“Iwa-chan~ Don’t I look better than normal today?” 

“I think that’s just your own thought, Crappy-kawa.” He said flatly, sipping from his mug. 

Oikawa pouted, but then laughed and sat down next to him, leaning on Iwaizumi’s bare shoulder to watch the news too. 

“Do you have work today, Iwa-chan?” 

“Nope. I have a few lectures in the afternoon though, so I’ll be out until like three or something.” 

“I have Calculus and Cosmology today after work, so I’ll be home around five-thirty, want me to grab stuff from the convenience store again?” 

Iwaizumi sighed, and thought for a bit. “Nah, I’ll make you dinner I guess.” 

Oikawa grinned and hugged Iwaizumi’s arm. “You’re the best, Iwa-chan! Today is just getting better!” 

“I’m making _my_ favorite though.” 

“That’s fine! Thank you, Iwa-chan!” 

“Hmph, go to work, you’ll be late.” 

Oikawa just laughed and nodded. He grabbed his school bag and slipped on his coat and shoes. He waved to his roommate before shutting the door behind himself and beginning the trek to the coffee shop. He waved to other students passing by at the early hour with a smile, making them smile a bit too and wave back. He even leaned into the convenience store to check if the cashier from last night was there so he could say hello. 

The birds were singing, the sun was shining despite the chilly mid-October air, and Oikawa felt like nothing could possibly bring him down. He waved to a few birds happily saying hello birds as they blankly stared back. He was the only ray of sunshine on the entire block this early in the morning, a genuine smile from Oikawa being a rare and dazzling show to those who saw it. 

He swung open the doors to the coffee shop, the smell of freshly brewing coffee beans filling his senses. He hummed and stepped in. Bokuto waved to him happily, grinning. “Hey, hey, hey! Good morning, Oikawa!” 

“Morning, Bokuto-chan!” He grinned right back. “Feeling better from yesterday?” 

Bokuto followed him to the back, waiting for Oikawa to set his bag down and tie his apron. “I wasn’t even sick, not gonna lie. I just went to bed late and didn’t wanna get up.” He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Oikawa smiled and arched an eyebrow. “Oh, selfishly making Suga-chan double-shift so you could sleep, hm?” 

“Don’t be like that man! I’ve _totally_ got his back when he calls in sick!” He whined, following Oikawa back to the front to get the machines running. 

Oikawa just laughed and shook his head. “I’m teasing, Bokuto-chan! It’s alright to sleep in sometimes. Everyone needs a break sometimes.” 

Kuroo came in soon, waving just as obnoxiously as Bokuto. 

“Bro!” Bokuto grinned, rushing to Kuroo. 

“Bro! You’re back!” Kuroo laughed, hugging Bokuto tightly. 

“He was deathly ill.” Oikawa hummed, looking up to the two of them with a smirk. 

“ _Oikawaaa_!” 

Kuroo caught on, smirking and meeting Bokuto’s eyes. “You ditch out on us, bro?” 

“Maybe…” 

“Nice one, bro.” Kuroo held up his hand, and Bokuto grinned and smacked it with his own. 

“Thanks, bro!” 

Kuroo grinned wide to match Bokuto, then moving past him with a final pat on the shoulder to the back room. Bokuto scanned the tables, making sure everything was cleaned up well enough. Kuroo came out from the back, working his apron ties into a bow. 

“What time is it now?” Kuroo glanced at the clock on the wall, causing the other two boys to look in curiosity for themselves. 

The shop would officially open in about ten minutes, so they have enough coffee brewed to start off the day. Bokuto flipped the sign to say open anyways, the big morning student rush wouldn’t be happening for a bit anyways. 

Students didn’t start coming in for a quick coffee before their morning lectures until around eight. The three worked fairly quickly for the first rush, mostly just simple mocha and vanilla lattes being requested. Oikawa handed everyone their drinks with a big grin, making some of the customers smile back despite looking tired as can be. He even made sure to throw out a _have a great day_ as they filed out, because everyone deserved to have a great day. 

By nine, the three wiped down the tables and swept up the pastry crumbs left by some customers from the morning, talking about random stuff. Kuroo talked about his friend’s birthday coming up soon on the 16th, and the other two got really excited. Barista birthday parties were lit, so they were more than happy to help plan a little something for Kuroo’s friend, Kenma. 

The others have met Kenma before, loving him instantly for being so small and salty. Tsukishima was always annoyed, not understanding why Kenma was praised for being salty but he was looked down on for it. Bokuto spoke very matter-of-factly when Tsukishima brought it up a while back. _Smol and salty is cute, but tol and salty is just being a douche._

Kenma’s favorite food was apple pie, so they decided to just save a bunch of their small apple-filled pastries for that day. 

The shop was pretty dead around noon, a few customers lingering at the tables, all smiling a little bit due to the three baristas being overly friendly. The three were speaking about who had it worse in their majors. Bokuto was studying sports medicine, Kuroo was a computer geek, and Oikawa was in astronomy. 

Bokuto argued that learning every muscle of the body and their functions was way harder than any kind of math. Oikawa threw out planetary geology on top of his two different kinds of physics classes, laughing cheerfully because he’d believed he won the argument right there. Kuroo just stood with his arms crossed over his chest, grumbling about programming HTML and learning all the codings. 

Then Bokuto mentions how he saw a really cute owl earlier this morning, which sparked excited talk about animals with the other two. Kuroo saw a really cute cat running out of an alley, and then some _silver-haired string bean_ chasing after it with a huge smile. Oikawa rambled on and on about Iwaizumi’s turtles, Bokuto being highly interested in the new queen dethroning the old. 

The bell to the door jingled, so the three looked up, Oikawa moved closer to the counter, waving cheerily. It was that guy with the law school bag again. He was wearing a grey button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows paired with black slacks once again. His face was the exact same as when Oikawa saw him last about a week or so ago, intimidating and emotionless. Oikawa was oddly happy to see the not-so-average visitor again. 

“Hello! How can I help you?” Oikawa smiled brightly. 

“Black coffee please.” He said plainly, his deep voice ringing lowly. 

Oikawa just smiled, leaning his elbows on the counter with his chin resting on his hands. “Just black coffee again? Are you sure you don’t want any cream or sugar?” 

“I’m sure. Please just get me the coffee.” 

Oikawa huffed, but kept his smile. This guy sure was blunt. 

Oikawa decided to press on, this guy looked like he needed to smile a bit anyways. “Come on~ I make a really good pumpkin spice latte!” Oikawa’s grin was widening, flashing his shiny white teeth. 

Bokuto and Kuroo were nodding behind Oikawa in agreement, grins of their own plastered on their faces. 

“Just black, please.” The man seemed to be running low on patience, his sharp gold eyes narrowing a bit at the upbeat barista. 

“I insist, you could at least-” 

The man cut him off, his eyes now glaring down at Oikawa. “Stop wasting my time and get my coffee. I said I wanted black coffee.” His tone was cold and annoyed, his glare just the same. 

Oikawa paused, his smile dropping. Kuroo and Bokuto stood with wide eyes, looking to Oikawa. Even some of the customers at the tables looked over. The two other baristas could tell he was completely deflated, quite literally watching the excitement leave his eyes. Kuroo got mad, knowing that Oikawa was having a great day and just trying to be nice. This guy didn’t even look sorry. 

“Um… S-sorry. Yeah, I’ll get that really quick.” Oikawa quickly made the drink easily, capping it off and handing it to the man. He tossed 500 yen on the counter and mumbled to keep the change before turning on his heel and striding out of the shop. 

Kuroo groaned in annoyance, but kept his voice low so he didn’t disturb the customers. “What a douche…” 

“He acted like it was a crime Oikawa was trying to be nice! He didn’t even look sorry!” Bokuto groaned, his fists balling up tightly at his sides. 

“Oikawa, are you alright?” Kuroo asked, putting a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. 

The other’s brown eyes widened, and then he smiled softly, waving his hands. “I’m fine, guys. Really.” 

“No, he totally ruined your day like an assho-”

“ _Bo_.” 

“Hmph… Like a jerk.” 

Oikawa just smiled and shrugged. “It can’t be helped. It’s still a great day, there was just a bump in the road.” 

“But he totally killed your mood! He had absolutely no right to do that to you! It’s not like he had anywhere else to be! The law school doesn’t even open their doors until _eleven_ today.” Kuroo spat, glaring at the doors as if the man was still there. 

“I’m gonna fight him!” Bokuto announced firmly, his brows knit together, hands on his hips like he was a superhero.

Oikawa just laughed and shook his head. “It’s alright. Everything is fine.” He looked to the two others with a soft gaze. “It’s alright because I have you two dorks to make me feel better.” 

“ _Aw, bro!"_

_“Bro!”_

The two baristas wrapped Oikawa in a crushing hug, grins on all three of their faces. Though all three of them knew that Oikawa’s day wasn’t going to be quite the same, the sparkle in his eyes hadn’t come back. 

Despite Bokuto and Kuroo’s attempts to get it back for the remainder of their shift, Oikawa hadn’t shown any sign of the energy he had that morning. Oikawa went to his classes, internally screaming because _why the hell is calculus hard isn’t this a high school course._

He arrived home and Iwaizumi was already cooking. The apartment smelled of agedashi tofu, and Oikawa laughed a bit to himself. Iwaizumi loved that food too much in Oikawa’s opinion, but he couldn’t really say anything because he had just as strong of feelings towards milk bread. 

“Hello, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa smiled to him. 

The older of the two narrowed his eyes and focused on Oikawa’s face, confusing him a bit. 

“Who ruined your day?” Iwaizumi nodded to him, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“It’s not ruined, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa rolled his eyes, setting his bag by the couch like he normally does. 

“Don’t lie to me, Shitty-kawa.” 

The brunette pouted and arched an eyebrow. “There really is no getting past you, hm?” He supposes it’s because Iwaizumi’s been his best friend since literally forever, but it was still a little frightening how Iwaizumi was able to see through him so easily. 

“Don’t change the subject, what happened?” He said flatly, turning back to the counter. 

Iwaizumi rustled with a package, and when Oikawa got closer to the kitchen Iwaizumi handed him a slice of milk bread, making Oikawa smile softly. 

“There was literally the _worst_ customer today. I swear he’s a robot or something, I was just trying to get him to smile!” Oikawa took a small bite of the bread, proceeding to murmur _bet he’s never smiled in his life_. Iwaizumi just listened to him, and when Oikawa finished he shot him a look. 

“If he ever comes in again, put like four pumps of hazelnut syrup in his coffee to piss him off.” 

Oikawa snickered and shook his head. “I totally will, Iwa-chan.” 

He nodded to Oikawa with a gentle smile tugging at his own lips, and went back to cooking. Oikawa leaned against the fridge, continuing to eat his bread.

“Well, tell me how classes went, Iwa-chan.” 

Oikawa didn’t know he would be in for a fifteen minute rant about how quote ‘ _American colonists needed to fucking chill. For fuck sake, Jonathan you’re slaughtering people because you want more room to grow corn that you don’t even know how to cultivate yourself! You need the help of the people you’re slaughtering, dammit! Fuck Jonathan!’_

***********************************

It was a normal day in the shop. Kuroo stealthily hid away apple desserts in the back throughout his shift to take to Kenma, and Bokuto and Oikawa wrote a really crappy card with too many colors and doodles on it so Kuroo would give it to Kenma on their behalf. The student rush happened, a lot of English majors again, given away by the same book in many of their hands. 

Bokuto got really nervous and whispered to Kuroo frantically _that’s the cute guy from the last English major rush_. So of course Kuroo forced him to serve the tired looking boy. Oikawa and Kuroo looked on while their friend stumbled with his words, seemingly amusing to the customer. 

“Bokuto-san, you’re quite nervous, are you alright?” 

Bokuto’s face went bright red and he turned away. “ _Yeah how did you know my name wow okay._ ” 

Kuroo just snorted and Oikawa rolled his eyes in amusement. 

“Your nametag.” 

Bokuto wanted to die. He got the guy his coffee and barely stuttered out his _thanks, please enjoy_. He left the shop, and he turned to the other two baristas, grabbing onto their aprons and shooting sharp looks at them. 

“Why did you do that?” 

“So you could get his name, Bo. Which you didn’t do.” Kuroo smirked. 

Bokuto’s face fell, and he groaned. “ _Dammit!_ ” 

The other two laughed at him even more, and he sulked around for a while, disheartened by his obvious failure. The other two took care of the bulk of things, Oikawa making a peppermint coffee for Bokuto despite it still being October. 

Oikawa really wasn’t looking forward to his physics class today. He already had astrophysics, he doesn’t see why he needs a regular physics class too. Physics was honestly his least favorite class. That and calculus. 

Kuroo was making himself a mocha latte while Oikawa brewed in his own hatred for physics leaning against the pastry display, Bokuto leaning against the back counter sipping on his drink silently. The bell jingled and Kuroo was still in the middle of his drink. “Ah, geez. Can you get that one for me?” 

Oikawa nodded. “Got it.” 

He turned around to get to the register, and his mood quickly soured. The law student. He just smiled and remembered what Iwaizumi told him to do, already lifting his spirits. 

“Hello, how can I help you today?” 

He looked straight at Oikawa, bluntly stating. “I’m sorry.” 

Bokuto and Kuroo looked over to him, Kuroo’s eyes narrowing. 

Oikawa was a bit surprised, eyebrows raising. Well shit. Now he’s going to feel bad if he fucks up this guy’s coffee. 

“Um, yeah. It’s alright.” He shrugged. “Sorry for wasting your time.” 

He nodded back to Oikawa to acknowledge the apology he received back, his face still never changing. “I can be blunt at times, I did not mean to upset you.” 

Oikawa smiled gently. “Thanks for the apology, um… Sorry, mind if I ask your name?” 

“Ushijima Wakatoshi.” 

Kuroo choked on his drink behind the two of them, and when Oikawa looked at him with worry he just waved his hand and turned his back. 

“Hm. Okay. Well thank you! What can I get you today?” Oikawa was laughing softly at Kuroo as he looked back to Ushijima. 

“You said you make the best, er… Pumpkin coffee? I suppose I could try it.” 

Oikawa’s eyes lit up, and he nodded. “Pumpkin spice! Got it!” 

He turned his back and started making a pumpkin spice latte with ease, he loved making pumpkin spice lattes. He made a large just because _everyone_ needs to experience this drink. He almost put the four pumps of hazelnut in it because it would be funny, but he couldn’t bring himself to ruin a perfectly good pumpkin spice latte. Plus he _did_ get an apology from him, he isn’t _that_ petty. Ushijima set 500 yen on the counter, just like yesterday, and took his drink. 

“Thank you,” He glanced down at the nametag on the barista’s apron. “Oikawa.” 

He turned on his heel and strode to the doors, and Oikawa beamed, waving to him. “Come back and tell me how it is, Ushiwaka-chan!” 

Ushijima visibly stiffened, his step fumbling a bit before he waved over his shoulder and left the shop. Oikawa was pretty happy with the situation, turning back to Kuroo, who looked like he just saw a ghost. 

“Kuroo-chan, what’s wro-” 

“ _Do you not know who Ushijima Wakatoshi is!?_ ” He screeched, grabbing onto Oikawa’s shoulders. “And you called him _Ushiwaka-chan holy shit_!” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he held his hands up in defense. “Um, please, enlighten me on the situation.” 

Kuroo shook him roughly by the shoulders, making the brunette whine. “He’s the fucking star of the law school! They say University of Tokyo hasn’t seen a student that legendary in decades!” 

Kuroo groaned again. "I totally didn't know that was him until he said his name!"

Oikawa arched an eyebrow, lightly pushing on Kuroo’s chest to get him to let go. “If he’s so legendary, why haven’t I heard his name?” 

“Probably because you only care about aliens and bad nightcore remixes.” Bokuto hummed, stepping closer to them.

“Finally out of emo mode?” Kuroo smirked, arching an eyebrow. 

“It’s because I know Ushijima and he doesn’t, so I felt a little better about myself.” Bokuto teased, grinning at Oikawa. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes with a smile. “So what kind of 'legend' is this guy? He just looks like an asshole to me.” 

Kuroo explained how he aced all of his pre-law courses with flying colors, finishing up his last year of pre-law when they were freshmen. Then Kuroo started talking about how he took hold of the law school and has been leading the classes for the past two years, basically crushing everyone in his way. 

“So he’s just smart.” Oikawa deadpanned, shrugging and smiling. “That’s pretty normal to me. Who cares about who’s at the top of the class?” 

“Oikawa, you don’t understand.” Kuroo groaned. “This guy pretty much has his life set for him already, and he’s going to be more successful than _any_ of us!”

“Rumors have it that companies already want him to be their defender even though he’s not officially out of law school.” Bokuto leaned closer, his golden eyes widened in his own wonder. 

“So why does it matter that he’s some sort of hot-shot, anyways?” Oikawa cocked his head to the side with a smile. “We’re in two completely different majors, it doesn’t matter to me if he’s the best.” 

“Because you fucking called him Ushiwaka-chan and he didn’t even say anything!” Kuroo was exhasperated. “And I guess it doesn’t really matter since you’re in different majors, but this guy is _important_. Ushijima is the kind of guy that’s better than everyone and _knows_ it.” 

“Oh, yeah! There’s a story floating around that an unfortunate Biology major greeted him and called him Wakatoshi, and Ushijima got furious and put him in his place!” 

“It’s pretty much law on this campus to call him Sir or Ushijima.” Kuroo’s hands ran through his own messy hair, looking completely fear-struck. “Dude you’re going to die.” 

Bokuto gasped. “He’s plotting Oikawa’s demise right this second!” 

Oikawa just laughed. “It can’t be true if I’ve never even heard of him after being here for _three years_. I don’t even think Iwa-chan knows him.” 

“If you die, don’t come haunting us.” Kuroo huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, and Bokuto nodded. 

Nearing the end of their shift, Tsukishima was the first to arrive for the next shift, seeming a bit off. 

“You alright there, Tsukki-Tsukki?” Kuroo nodded to him. 

“Don’t call me that. And yeah, I think I walked past that Ushijima guy though, he gives me the creeps.” 

Oikawa arched an eyebrow, and smirked a little. From what he’s heard so far, Ushijima is pretty much a god on this campus. Oikawa thinks he’d like to challenge that little notion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg I sure hope I get this rolling soon because I have a lot of cute shit planned out for UshiOi and it needs to happen very soon lmao. But I can't do that quite yet unfortunately, so enjoy yourselves some Ushiwaka-chan :D 
> 
> Thanks in advance for the comments and kudos to come <3 Oh and if you don't like something, literally feel free to tell me. I take constructive criticism just as happily as positive :D


	3. It's a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I think I'm slowly starting to get the hang of writing fics again lmao. The first chapter was like 3k and this one is 8k so we are moving smoothly. Thanks for all the comments and kudos on the last chapter, I really appreciate it! Please enjoy the third chapter :D

“Payday!” The three baristas cheered, all sharing a three-way high-five. Every other Friday was a blessing to the associates at the coffee shop, a simple schedule where each of them got an envelope left in their small lockers with their money. Each of them doing with their paycheck their own musings. 

“Ah, man! I can finally go and get groceries! Fuck yeah!” Kuroo fist-pumped, a grin adorning his face. 

“I can get new pens for my SOAP notes!” Bokuto beamed, excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“I think I’ll buy a new pair of shorts.” Oikawa smiled innocently, though sticking his butt out to draw attention. “I’m thinking to get the ones with 'Kawaii' across the ass, what do you think?” 

“Well I think you’re a weeb, but that’s none of my business.” Kuroo snickered, making Bokuto laugh too. 

“Okay, first of all, rude. Second, I can’t be a weeb because I’m Japanese.” Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Hm, sounds like something a weeb would say.” Bokuto teased. 

“Are you serious right now.” The brunette deadpanned, rolling his eyes. “You two are the worst sometimes.” 

“You love us!” Kuroo smiled wide, slinging an arm over Oikawa’s shoulders. 

“Come on, we’re your favorite, aren’t we!?” Bokuto laughed, leaning into his space with a bright grin. 

Of course Oikawa couldn’t really resist the two, the duo pestering him until he admitted they were his favorite friends. They served more customers than expected, Friday usually being one of their least busy days. Bokuto was an absolute mess again when the English major suddenly came in that morning, looking tired and carrying yet another book in his hands. 

Kuroo and Oikawa left him to be the little lost owl that he was, trying to start awkward small-talk with him. Kuroo just laughed quietly, covering his grin with his hand, and Oikawa looked on with a smirk. 

Bokuto had asked about the customer’s book, and he seemed to really enjoy talking about it, so Kuroo and Oikawa let Bokuto go and sit with him at one of the tables. Kuroo just kept smilig, eyeing Oikawa. 

“Five bucks on Bokuto not getting that guy’s name.” 

Oikawa smiled deviously. “You’re on, Kuroo-chan.” 

As time went on, the other two noticed Bokuto not being so nervous, though still very shy. Tsukishima ended up coming in with his friend Yamaguchi, a friend Oikawa had met once working the shift with Tsukishima and Kageyama, the blonde looking really unenthusiastic. He tried his damnedest to get Oikawa to serve them, but Kuroo slithered his way in, and Yamaguchi caught his name tag. 

Tsukishima looked horrified as his bubbly friend grinned and waved to Kuroo. “Huh, so you’re the Kuroo that Tsukki is always talking about? Nice to meet you! You really are cute!” 

“Ohoho? Tsukki-Tsukki thinks I’m cute? Tell me more, Yamaguchi.” Kuroo smiled slyly, leaning on his elbows over the counter. 

“Yamaguchi, shut up.” Tsukishima muttered. 

“He loves his dinosaur pin, by the way! He named it Tetsu!” 

Kuroo’s gaze shifted to Tsukishima, who was blushing horribly. “Did he now?” 

“I’m getting my paycheck and leaving. I hate all of you.” Tsukishima huffed, striding to the back room. 

“Ah, he’s so cute~” Kuroo sighed happily. 

“Honestly I don’t know why you two aren’t dating.” Yamaguchi laughed happily. “He says he hates you but it’s pretty obvious that he really likes you.” 

“Ah, I hope so, Yams.” Kuroo chuckled, standing up straight. “Anything I can get you? On the house since you’re buddies with Tsukki-Tsukki.” 

Yamaguchi beamed and nodded. Kuroo went to work on the requested caramel machiatto, and Oikawa glanced over to Bokuto and his new buddy. Bokuto was talking happily, using a lot of big hand movements to express whatever he was talking about as the other looked to him, sipping on his coffee. Oikawa smiled gently and genuinely, Bokuto was such a dork but he was honestly adorable talking to the boy across the table. 

Tsukishima came out of the backroom with a scowl on his face, cheeks still pink, just as Kuroo handed Yamaguchi his drink. 

“Tsukki!” 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” He mumbled, walking towards the door. 

“Sorry, Tsukki!” He followed him, grinning and waving over his shoulder to Kuroo and Oikawa. “See you guys around!” 

Kuroo chuckled as they left, covering his smile with his hand and looking to the ground. Oikawa just faked a gagging noise. “You’re so in love it’s gross, Kuroo-chan.” 

“Be quiet.” He gently shoved Oikawa’s shoulder, his smile never wavering. 

A bit later, the English major had to leave, so Bokuto waved him goodbye with a huge grin. Kuroo and Oikawa waited patiently to hear the details from their friend. They just smiled at him silently, staring right at him. 

“Ha, you guys are being a little weird.” He smiled shyly. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Did you get his name?” 

“Did you get another date with him?” 

“What did you talk about?” 

“You looked like an old married couple.” 

“What’s his name though?” 

Bokuto was a bit overwhelmed by the quick-fire questioning the other two were putting him under, so he just answered the one that seemed easiest. 

“H-his name is Akaashi!” 

Oikawa grinned and pumped his fist. “You owe me five bucks, Kuroo-chan!” 

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Are you gonna see him again?” 

“He gave me his number so we could talk about volleyball! He used to play in highschool too!” Bokuto’s shyness melted, and his eyes brightened, as did the other two. 

Coincidentally, just about all the baristas played volleyball at some point. 

“What position?” Kuroo leaned closer. 

“He was a setter! And it’s so perfect, because I was a wing spiker! Aha, I bet he sets up the perfect spikes!” Bokuto moved his arm as if he was hitting a ball. 

That launched Oikawa into talking about the glory of being a setter, and Bokuto saying how much cooler it was being a spiker. Kuroo shut both of them down, explaining why playing middle blocker was way more exciting. They debated even through serving customers, not pausing until the big lunch rush came. Yet even after that they continued, until they settled that all of them were equally important, though they shot glances to one another that said otherwise. 

Bokuto was snacking on one of the cake pops they kept in the pastry display, and Kuroo was playing with his phone, probably bothering Tsukki. Oikawa was sipping on his pumpkin spice latte, the shop being pretty quiet once one in the afternoon hit. All three were pretty content with what they were doing, sometimes even these three needed silence. The bell above the door jingled, and Oikawa was closest to the counter, so he took it. He beamed when he recognized who walked in. 

Ushijima stood tall, in the same outfit as the other day but in different colors. Perhaps Ushijima only owned one shirt but in every color. Probably forty pairs of black slacks too. The man, the myth, the legend, who only owns one outfit. 

“Ushiwaka-chan! You’re back!” Oikawa offered a happy wave to the law student. Kuroo stiffened behind him, obviously still intimidated by the idea of this guy. Ushijima didn’t even seem fazed by the name. 

“Hello.” He nodded, meeting Oikawa’s eyes. “How are you today, Oikawa?” 

“Oh, I’m great, Ushiwaka-chan!” He clapped his hands together. “How are you?” 

“I’m doing fine. Please stop calling me that.” 

Well, this guy wasn’t much for talk now was he. He was blunt, but he wasn’t scary. Kuroo and Bokuto make this guy seem like he burned down a village and eats souls for enjoyment, but Oikawa wasn’t really getting the vibe, he _politely_ asked for him to stop calling him by the nickname. 

Not that he was going to listen though, but at least he said please. 

“Well, what can I get for you today?” Oikawa asked cheerfully, cocking his head to the side. 

“The pumpkin spice latte, large. It was nice.” 

Oikawa was absolutely ecstatic. “Really!? I’m so glad you liked it! Awesome! Isn’t it just so good!?” 

Ushijima arched an eyebrow, looking down to Oikawa blankly. “I believe I said it was nice, yes.” 

Oikawa paused, some sense of nervousness biting at him. He lowered his voice and laughed sheepishly. “Sorry, I’m wasting time again. I’ll get that real quick for you.” 

“Do not be sorry. I’m in no rush.” 

Oikawa felt some sort of odd excitement return inside of him, and he smiled brightly. “Cool! Do you not have classes today?” 

Oikawa turned around to make the drink, though still keeping his ears tuned to the law student. 

“I have classes every day but weekends.” 

All three of the baristas stiffened, and Oikawa shot an unbelieving look over his shoulder. “There’s no way you don’t have more time off. Is it like, one class on some days or what?” 

Ushijima answered unenthusiastically and bluntly as always, giving precise answers in his wake. 

“Today I have the least classes, but I still have three. I’ve just finished for the day.” 

“What days do you have the most classes, Ushiwaka-chan?” Oikawa hummed, capping off the drink he’d made and turning to the counter. 

The law student stiffened a bit, probably at the name, and sighed lightly. “I have eight classes on Tuesdays.” 

Oikawa nearly lost his grip on the cup, setting it hastily on the counter to save it. His eyes widened, how is Ushijima even _alive_ after a schedule like that!? Oikawa’s major only has eight classes over four years, and this guy has eight in one day!?

“Ushiwaka-chan, how are you not tired all the time!?” Oikawa asked quickly. “Are you a robot or something!?” 

Ushijima simply shook his head, setting his usual 500 yen on the counter. “I never said I wasn’t tired. I’m a human as far as I know.” 

Oikawa was stumped. Ushijima sure didn’t look tired. He looked like he always did. He didn’t even have dark circles under his eyes, and he always looked so professional. 

“Thank you for the coffee, Oikawa.” 

“Sure thing! You’re going to need a lot more to keep up with your eight classes though~” 

“Mhm.” He hummed, waving over his shoulder before he left. 

Kuroo made sure to give a hard smack to the back of Oikawa’s shoulder, making the brunette whine and smack him back. 

“He asked you to stop calling him that! And you didn’t!” 

“Kuroo-chan, calm down. He’s just a tired law nerd.” 

“He didn’t even rip your head off, that’s pretty nice of him, I think.” Bokuto leaned in with a teasing look to Kuroo. 

“Oikawa, you’re going to get yourself murdered.” 

“Kuroo-chan, you’re going to need to chill out.” Oikawa laughed lightly. “He’s not evil.” 

“Probably.” Bokuto added. 

“He has eight classes in one day and is still a fully-functioning human, he’s probably a demon or something.” Kuroo huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Bro, you’re afraid of a law student and sleep with a cat-shaped night light, I think you’re overreacting.” Bokuto started laughing when Kuroo’s cheeks blushed. 

“ _Bro that was our secret!_ ” 

Oikawa couldn’t help but start laughing himself. Kuroo announced his hatred for both of them, and pouted all the way until the end of their shift, only smiling when Tsukishima came in to clock-in. 

Oikawa shoved his envelope into his bag and made his way back to the apartment. He kept Fridays free of lectures, so he could go shopping after he got settled. Iwaizumi was just leaving the apartment when Oikawa unlocked the door. 

“Say hi to the turtles for me!” 

“Fuck you, the turtles would hate you, Shitty-kawa.” 

“Love you too, Iwa-chan!” 

Oikawa just laughed and rolled his eyes, counting out his money at their coffee table and putting his half of the rent into the jar they kept on top of the fridge. He still had a good amount of money to buy stuff with, so he just smiled to himself and strode out of the apartment once again. 

He came home at ten, Iwaizumi looking mildly annoyed as he watched Oikawa stumbling through the front doors with bags in both hands. 

“What the hell is your problem with money, Crappy-kawa?” Iwaizumi groaned, shaking his head. “You can’t save it for more than three minutes, I swear.” 

“Excuse me, I believe I just have to help with rent and the rest is mine, so sorry if I felt like treating myself.” Oikawa hummed, sticking his nose up and walking down the hall. 

The weekend was a wonderful time, he took his time showering, happy to be winding down from the week. His new shorts sat on the bathroom counter, and Oikawa had never been more excited to put on a pair of shorts. When he slipped out of the shower and dried himself, he pulled on his new shorts and a t-shirt. He checked himself out in the mirror, posing in a few positions at accentuated his ass. He was pretty proud of himself, speaking that he bought the shorts out of pure spite against Kuroo for making fun of him this morning. 

Oikawa of course did end up buying the shorts that read 'Kawaii' across the ass in pretty pastel blue letters, but since he was called a weeb, he just had to have a bit of fun. He snapped a picture of one of his poses in the mirror, and sent it to Kuroo. 

_**weeb life (ര̀ᴗര́)و ̑̑**_

He started rubbing his moisturizer over his legs, and his phone buzzed. 

_**U ARE THE LITERAL WORST WTF IS THAT OIKAWA** _

He just laughed to himself and finished rubbing his lotion in. He left the bathroom and walked out to the living room, he’d completely forgotten to buy something from the convenience store on the way home, so he’s hoping Iwaizumi spared him some food in the fridge. As soon as he walked out and turned his back to Iwaizumi, his roommate choked on his breath. 

“What’s wrong, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa looked over his shoulder. 

“ _What the fuck are those!?_ ” He pointed accusingly to Oikawa. 

“They’re _legs_ , Iwa-chan. Geez, I thought you’d be over this by now.” Oikawa teased, smiling slyly to the other. 

“You know that’s not what I meant. Since when do you watch that anime, and who the fuck is Tachibana?” 

Oikawa honestly didn’t even know anything about the anime his shorts had on them. He just saw a shirtless buff guy and grabbed them. He’s assuming it’s something about swimming. Maybe bodybuilding. But the character on the tag looked too nice to really be a bodybuilder. 

“Uh, I honestly don’t know. I bought these out of spite, so.” 

“You bought women’s shorts out of spite. I hate you, Shitty-kawa.” 

“Iwa-chan! Rude!” He huffed even though these were from the women’s section. “And they can be men’s shorts too! I’m wearing them, aren’t I?” 

“Men’s shorts do _not_ hold onto your ass like that!” 

“Oh, looking at my ass again, hm?” Oikawa teased. “You can’t resist my new shorts, can you? Come on, call me Tachi-baby, Iwa-chan~” 

“I’m going to fucking kill you.” 

Oikawa just smiled and stuck his tongue out, digging through the fridge for something to eat.

****************************************

Ushijima started coming into the shop every day like clockwork, and Oikawa was usually there to greet him. On days Oikawa had the afternoon and evening shifts, he usually didn’t see Ushijima. Though on Tuesdays, he always had a coffee readied for him at one with extra shots in it to keep him awake, now knowing this was his worst day of the week. Oikawa even started refusing his money on Tuesdays, just smiling and saying it was a gift for the week. 

He liked seeing Ushijima, though he couldn’t tell if he liked seeing Oikawa. His face never changed. He wonders if he ever feels a little down when he comes into the shop and gets greeted by the salty duo and Suga. He hopes Tsukishima gets scared shitless the whole time Ushijima is there. 

He held quick conversations with the law student when he did manage to see him though, asking how his classes were going. Ushijima always answered bluntly and quickly, but he found out that two of his eight classes on Tuesdays were seminars so it wasn't all bad. Kuroo still couldn’t believe he called him Ushiwaka-chan, and Bokuto just didn’t touch the subject, he wasn’t messing with Ushijima either. 

Soon Ushijima had made himself part of the system, becoming a usual. It made things average again, but Oikawa liked it. Bokuto’s friend, Akaashi, had also made himself part of the average day. Bokuto was always giddy and smiling, but it was something else when Akaashi came. 

The barista had rounded the counter to greet Akaashi, hugging him tightly. Kuroo and Oikawa smiled and gave each other knowing looks. 

“Hey!” Kuroo called out. 

“You two should kiss!” Oikawa laughed, making Kuroo laugh too. 

Bokuto was a complete mess, and Akaashi just smiled and averted his gaze. 

“W-we’re not… You know… He’s just…” Bokuto stumbled for his words, his face bright red. 

Akaashi then looked confused and his cheeks starting to turn red. “Bokuto-san… We’re not…?” 

“Wait what.” 

“What?” 

Oikawa and Kuroo stared on with wide eyes, brows raised. 

“You thought we w-were dating!?” 

Akaashi looked embarrassed, his blush reaching the tips of his ears. “I-I just.. I thought that since you- It’s fine… I’m sorry, Bokuto-san…” 

“ _Literally don’t be holy shit let’s be boyfriends._ ” 

A few of the customers listening in on the situation smiled and laughed lightly, and Oikawa and Kuroo were still in complete shock. They looked to each other and high-fived, cheering for their friend. 

Akaashi smiled but hid his face in his hands. “I’d like that, Bokuto-san.” 

Akaashi left after he’d gotten his coffee, and Bokuto was just a grinning mess, Kuroo and Oikawa nudging him with smiles of their own. 

“Look who’s got a boyfriend!” 

“What a total _romancer_!” 

“What a line!” Kuroo laughed. “Holy shit, let’s be boyfriends!” 

Him and Oikawa started laughing at it, running out of breath. Oikawa laughed even harder because Kuroo’s laughter was ridiculous. Bokuto just laughed nervously, though he was still smiling brightly. “Maybe that wasn’t my best line…” 

The other two just kept laughing, tears welling in their eyes. They hadn’t noticed the door opening, and Bokuto walked to the counter a little bit nervous. 

“U-um… Hello, what can I get for you?” 

“Oikawa’s pumpkin spice, if he’s alright.” 

The other two looked up to the counter, Ushijima and Bokuto both looking back at them. Oikawa tried stifling his laughter, a few giggles escaping. He wiped his eyes, and Kuroo just went to the back room to continue laughing.

“Hello, Ushiwaka-chan.” He let out a few more laughs. “How are you?” 

“Fine. I’m assuming you’re doing well too?” 

Bokuto slinked away, leaving Oikawa to deal with Ushijima. Oikawa grabbed a cup and started the drink. 

“I’m doing fantastic, Ushiwaka-chan.” He grinned, looking to Bokuto with a teasing glint in his eye. “How are classes? You only have six on Thursdays, right?” 

Oikawa felt himself cringe a little bit at the phrase 'only six'. Ushijima just nodded. “Classes are going fine. I scored perfectly on my Federal Courts quiz.” 

“Oh really? That’s awesome!” Oikawa honestly couldn’t find himself to be surprised, Kuroo did go on and on about how Ushijima was a god among students. The brunette laughed sheepishly. “I only got a C on my last test.” 

He capped off the drink and set it on the counter. Ushijima narrowed his eyes the slightest bit as he set down his money. “What class?” 

“Astrophysics. Kuroo-chan and Bokuto-chan try to help me but it’s the absolute worst.” He shrugged. “I’ll get it one day.” 

Ushijima nodded. “Good luck with your studies, and thank you for the coffee.” 

He turned on his heel and strode to the doors with his usual wave over the shoulder. Oikawa just grinned and waved back even though Ushijima wasn’t looking at him. “See you later, Ushiwaka-chan!” 

Bokuto just slapped a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, nodding to him. “I think it’s safe to say he isn’t planning your death anymore.” 

“I think I was safe from that for a while. Now shut up and tell me about your new boyfriend, Bokuto-chan~” 

******************************

Tuesday was the first of November, and Kuroo would not shut up about his birthday. The three days leading up to Halloween were always the worst with Kuroo, always talking about his _totally sick cat costume_. Then after Halloween, he’d talk nonstop about his birthday. It was pretty much his birth month, as he didn’t shut up about it until his birthday passed. 

Oikawa paid no mind to the passive way Kuroo was saying he wanted for gifts. Him and the other baristas were already planning a surprise birthday party for him anyways, they all knew what he wanted too. Instead of listening to Kuroo’s ramblings, he started making Ushijima’s coffee, knowing the law student would be arriving soon. 

“And I think kittens are absolutely adorable. There’s this one at the petstore Iwaizumi works at that I’m pretty much in love with.” Kuroo was grinning. 

Oikawa just gave Bokuto a sidelong look, who was already smirking. Kenma had already adopted the kitten in question and is having Suga foster it until Kuroo’s birthday. Oikawa finished the coffee, and decided to be extra nice to Ushijima, so he got a pumpkin bread cake pop out of the display and put it in a little paper bag next to the coffee. 

“Aren’t polaroid cameras the shit too? Like, your pictures are automatically printed out right there!” 

Bokuto had already bought a pastel blue one from a department store. 

“And I really want a pet cactus. It would be so cute!” 

Oikawa had the small plant sitting on his windowsill, and it was a complete bitch to find in inner-city Tokyo.

Kageyama, Suga, and Tsukishima planned on setting up the coffee shop after it closed for the party. Oikawa and Bokuto would go there after classes to help set up, and Tsukishima would lure Kuroo by texting him that he wanted to meet after work. The plan was fool-proof. 

The door to the shop opened, and Oikawa looked up. Ushijima strode in, and Oikawa waved happily. “Hi, Ushiwaka-chan!” He pulled the coffee and bag to the center of the counter. “I put a little treat in there too.”

Ushijima’s eyes widened just a bit, and Oikawa felt his chest fill with glee. He loved when he was able to elicit a raised eyebrow or have him widen his sharp, golden eyes. 

“Why?” He asked flatly, taking the bag and cup in his hands, looking back up to meet Oikawa’s eyes. 

“Just felt like being nice as all.” Oikawa smiled sweetly to him. 

“You’re always exceptionally kind, Oikawa.” He offered a nod before turning on his heel to head out to his other classes. “Thank you for the coffee.” 

“See you later, Ushiwaka-chan!” 

“Please stop calling me that.” He shot a glance over his shoulder, though it wasn’t malicious at all. Oikawa just stuck his tongue out and threw his hand up in a peace sign. Oikawa couldn’t help but sigh a little with a gentle smile still on his lips, he wouldn’t see Ushijima again until Thursday. 

“Well, I’d also like for Oikawa to be alive on my birthday. That would be pretty cool.” Kuroo sighed, leaning against the pastry display and smirking to the brunette. 

He just looked over to Kuroo, and Bokuto was snickering behind him. “Ushiwaka isn’t going to kill me, I thought we were in the clear?” 

“I’m teasing, Oikawa.” Kuroo rolled his eyes amusedly. “Dare I say, you’re actually friends with Ushijima.” 

“Don’t replace us with Ushijima, Oikawa! We’re totally cooler than him!” Bokuto huffed, resting his chin on Kuroo’s shoulder. 

“Oh, I don’t know… Maybe he’d appreciate my booty shorts more than you two.” Oikawa shrugged, turning away from the two. 

Kuroo just laughed, getting the light jab, but Bokuto took his seriously. “No! Oikawa your booty shorts are awesome!” 

Him and Kuroo both started laughing loudly, even a few customers giggling along at Bokuto’s outburst. 

********************************

Just as expected, Oikawa went to his Wednesday morning lectures, and took a little break before heading to work. Oikawa was the first one in for the second shift, so he was greeted with the salty duo instead of Bokuto and Kuroo. Tsukishima still had that dinosaur pin Kuroo gave him on his apron, and Oikawa just rolled his eyes as he tied his own. That little tsundere shit was so in love with Kuroo it was disgusting. 

Kuroo came a bit later, switching out with Kageyama. Oikawa was glad, because he was being pestered on not teaching Kageyama how to make a pumpkin spice latte. He had to deal with Kuroo flirting with Tsukishima for a bit until Bokuto came in, his arm slung over Akaashi’s shoulders as they spoke to each other. 

Tsukishima just muttered an _oh thank God_ and slipped into the back room. Akaashi ordered a drink while Bokuto got clocked-in and got his apron on. Akaashi was so unlucky to have Kuroo make it, and Oikawa just looked on at the situation that was unfolding. 

“So, how’s Bo been treating you? If he’s being problematic, me and Oikawa will totally kick his ass.” 

He laughed softly, shaking his head. “That’s fine. Bokuto-san is great. He’s a bit rowdy, but it’s nice. He’s different from most people I know.” 

Kuroo smiled a bit, and cocked his head to the side. “What are English-majors like anyways?” 

“Oh, do not get him started on that!” Bokuto laughed happily as he emerged from the back room. 

“No, please do, I’m interested.” Oikawa hummed, meeting Akaashi’s eyes. 

Kuroo handed him his coffee and he just laughed a bit. “We’re… Well, we’re all vastly different. So just about every stereotype is accurate.” 

“I’ll have to hear them one day.” Oikawa smiled warmly to him. 

“Yeah, same!” Kuroo grinned. 

Akaashi just nodded. “Sounds like a plan. Thank you for the coffee, though I must leave for my next class.” 

“See ya later, Akaashi!” Bokuto was grinning, waving like an idiot while the other two baristas offered light waved. 

Akaashi just offered a final gentle smile and wave, slipping out of the front door. Kuroo and Oikawa just looked to Oikawa, who was staring longingly at the door like a puppy waiting for his owner to return. 

“Well, you gonna tell us about him or what?” 

“Ohmygosh okay so he’s so cute.” 

Bokuto rambled on and on, his cheeks pink and a goofy smile on his face the whole time. Oikawa thought it was precious. Bokuto rambled on through the other two serving customers. Oikawa was listening and thinking that he was just like Kuroo, so sickeningly in love that it was adorable. 

Oikawa listened while Kuroo was on his turn for the counter, but the door opened and he pulled Oikawa by the shoulder. “This one’s on you, dude.” 

Bokuto kept talking like nothing to Kuroo, and the brunette huffed, looking to who Kuroo was trying to avoid. His eyes widened and he smiled. 

“Ushiwaka-chan! You never come on Wednesdays!” He couldn’t hide the excitement in his voice to see the law student. “I’m sorry, want me to make you a coffee?” 

“No, that’s alright. My last two lectures have been cancelled.” He stood tall, stony-faced as always. 

“No? Then what are you doing here, shouldn’t you be studying?” Oikawa laughed lightly, deciding to tease him. “Did you come just to see me?” 

“Yes.” 

Oikawa paused, and he looked up to meet Ushijima’s eyes. He seemed completely serious, his angled face not changing. Even Bokuto trailed off from his ramblings, and he and Kuroo looked over to Ushijima. 

“You’ve shown such kindness to me, Oikawa, I’d like to return the favor to you if you have no objections.” 

Oikawa stumbled a bit with his words at first, but he just nodded with a smile. “Yeah, that would be cool, what are you thinking?” 

“If you have time on Friday evening, I’d like to take you to dinner after you’re finished with work.” 

Oikawa was a bit disheartened, he has to close down the shop Friday with the other two. “I’d really like to, Ushiwaka-chan, but-” 

Kuroo shoved his way next to Oikawa. “Boss has you scheduled to go home at five! I can’t believe he’s leaving Bo and I to shut down.” 

Oikawa arched an eyebrow, but Kuroo was giving him that _look_. He looked up to Bokuto, and he was nodding lightly. 

“... But I get off at five. What time are you looking to meet up?” 

“If you have no issues I will come and pick you up after your shift.” 

“Yeah, sounds fine.” Oikawa nodded slowly, then his lips turned up into a teasing smirk. “Is this a date, Ushiwaka-chan?” 

Ushijima’s expression didn’t falter as he answered. “I was hoping to make that notion clear, yes.” 

Oikawa didn’t know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn’t _that_. His eyes widened and his cheeks tinted pink. Oh. His mind started going a mile-a-minute. He was so confused, he’s been asked on dates before, and he has girls staring at him all the time, hell, he even got a confession the other day. Why now has he decided to get flustered? 

“O-okay. Cool. Just checking.” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “A-anything in particular I should wear?” 

“What you normally wear is adequate.” 

“Alright. Um, I’ll see you Friday then.” 

“Yes, see you on Friday Oikawa.” The law student nodded stoically, turning on his heel. 

When he left the shop, Oikawa let his head fall into his hands, his cheeks burning up. 

“Did Ushijima Wakatoshi really just ask Oikawa on a date.” 

“I think he did.” Bokuto replied softly. “And I think Oikawa is getting shy about it.” 

He looked up with his brows furrowed. “I’m not shy! That was just sudden is all! He's too blunt!” 

Bokuto and Kuroo held up their hands in defense, both smiling respectively. Oikawa just huffed and shook his head, muttering _stupid Ushiwaka…_

When he got home, he was still thinking about it. Ushijima was so emotionless about everything, how did he expect Oikawa to know that he was trying to flirt? Oikawa should have been the one flirting, dammit! 

_Stupid Ushiwaka and his stupid expressionless face._

Iwaizumi could tell pretty quickly that something was up with Oikawa, so he sighed and leaned back on the couch. “Well, you gonna spill or make me dig for it?” 

Oikawa groaned, he hated how easily Iwaizumi was able to see through him. 

“Shut up, I got asked on a date today.” 

Iwaizumi arched an eyebrow. “And? You always get asked on dates.” 

“I know, Iwa-chan! But this isn’t like the others! This is Ushiwaka-chan!” 

Iwaizumi laughed a bit, rolling his eyes at the nickname. He’d come to be familiar with it as Oikawa always mentioned him after work. “Have you been flirting with him? It’s not nice to play with people’s hearts.” 

“Shut up, Iwa-chan. I wasn’t trying to! I don’t even know if _he’s_ been flirting!” 

“He does seem pretty blunt. Maybe giving him coffee every Tuesday made him develop a crush on you.” Iwaizumi shrugged, turning to his history book. “Or maybe you’re all nervous because it’s _you_ who has a crush on him.” 

“Iwa-chan!” He whined. 

Iwaizumi sighed, flipping through more pages. “When’s your date?”

“I never even said I accepted it.” Oikawa huffed, puffing his cheeks out a bit and crossing his arms over his chest. 

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes and glanced over to Oikawa again like he already knew his answer. “Did you accept the date?” 

“... Shut up, Iwa-chan.” 

****************************

Oikawa was less flustered compared to the previous two days, but he still dressed nicer than normal. He even took a morning shower so he looked better for later. Instead of a black t-shirt, he wore a black button-up. Kuroo and Bokuto teased him all day about it, but Oikawa eventually loosened up, getting less and less nervous. 

“It won’t be so bad. It’s just Ushiwaka-chan.” Oikawa smiled. 

“Honestly have you looked at his forearms though, I bet he’s ripped.” Bokuto sighed, looking to his own bicep as he flexed it. 

“Dude, right!? Well, Oikawa’s gonna find out, so…” 

“So _nothing_ , Kuroo-chan.” Oikawa rolled his eyes. 

Kuroo and Bokuto just smirked and waggled their eyebrows at him. Oikawa went about his day, and when five o’clock hit, he suddenly felt another wave of nervousness rush over him. What was he even nervous about? 

Ushijima walked in soon enough, and Kuroo and Bokuto nudged his arms. Oikawa was suddenly extremely aware that this was happening. 

“Um… I’ll be right back, I’m just gonna clock out…” He mumbled, looking away and stepping to the back room. 

He took off his apron and took a deep breath. Kuroo was going to clock him out later so he still got a full paycheck, Kuroo coming in clutch. Oikawa pat his cheeks a bit and grabbed his bag from the locker, slipping his jacket on too. He went out to the front, Bokuto was nervously talking to Ushijima, and Kuroo was busying himself. Bokuto saw Oikawa emerge and slipped away next to Kuroo. 

“So um… Where are we going, Ushiwaka-chan?” He smiled up to him. 

Oikawa couldn’t help but feel a little underdressed, Ushijima wearing his normal getup topped off with a nice looking coat. 

“It was suggested to me that I take you to get ice cream, and then we will have dinner at Hana Tokyo. Oikawa was a bit off-put, and he felt his nerves getting the best of him. “Isn’t Hana Tokyo a little… Fancy?” 

Ushijima arched an eyebrow. “Hardly. It’s a family restaurant.” 

Oikawa wasn’t so sure about that, whenever he passed it or saw ads for the restaurant he was always slightly intimidated by the sleek interior and decor. It always seemed out of his league so he never messed with it. 

“Well… Where are we stopping for ice cream?” Oikawa brushed off Hana Tokyo. At least ice cream was something he could afford for himself. 

“There’s an ice cream shop just outside of campus. Hana Tokyo is just up the street.” 

“Alright, sounds like a plan! Let’s go, Ushiwaka.” 

He spared a wave to the other two baristas, and they just both shot him the thumbs up and a wink. Oikawa huffed, turning to walk with Ushijima. Oikawa was feeling crushed by the silence, so he quickly sparked conversation. 

“So, um… I guess we should get to know each other?” 

“That would be ideal.” 

Wow. What a conversationalist. Oikawa rubbed at the back of his neck, thinking quickly. 

“Um… What’s your favorite color?” 

Ushijima huffed, looking down to Oikawa at his side. Their heights were not greatly different, but it was enough for Oikawa to have to crane his neck a little to look up to him. 

“Red.” 

How average. Oikawa just smiled. “I like winter blue.” 

“... Winter blue?” 

Of course he wouldn’t know winter blue. “It’s like… It’s kind of like pastel blue.” 

“So why don’t you just use pastel blue?”

“Because it’s not pastel blue?” Oikawa narrowed his eyes a bit, his smile never leaving his lips. 

They had a bit of a calm spat over colors, though it’s nothing to get worked up over. Ushijima seemed intrigued by the different things Oikawa used as color names. Ushijima has never heard of _pomegranate_ being used as a color, but he supposes Oikawa must know more about this sort of thing than he does. 

Once at the ice cream shop, Oikawa happily eyed the flavors through the display glass. 

“Ushiwaka-chan! What flavor are you going to get?” He looked up from the ice cream to meet Ushijima’s sharp golden eyes. 

“Vanilla.” 

Oikawa arched an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. “What do you mean, _just_ vanilla?” 

“Yes. It’s my favorite.” 

Oikawa shrugged. How average. Oikawa finally settled on coffee flavored, making Ushijima huff a bit, Oikawa assumed that was his form of a laugh. 

“Oh, what?” Oikawa hummed, taking a spoonful of his ice cream from the paper bowl. 

“You’re around coffee each day, yet you get coffee ice cream. It’s amusing.” 

Oikawa smiled a bit, and shook his head. “I work in a coffee shop for a reason, Ushiwaka. I like coffee.” 

They sat and talked, Ushijima answering bluntly and precisely, his vocabulary somewhat a caliber above most others. At least Oikawa was getting answers, he supposes that’s what he was searching for anyways. His nervousness didn’t seem to come back until Hana Tokyo came into sight. He felt his stomach churn, and Ushijima noticed quickly. 

“Are you alright, Oikawa?” 

“Yeah… I’m just a little nervous is all.” He smiled gently, waving his hand passively. 

“I apologize. Is there some way I can help?” 

“Uh…” He can’t just tell Ushijima to not be himself. “No. I think I’ll be fine. Thanks though.” 

The taller of the two nodded, and they walked on. Seeing Hana Tokyo was one thing, but actually entering the sleek black building was another. Traditional decorations adorned the walls and tables, though the tables and booths were all so modern. He was also hyper aware of the toned forearms that Kuroo and Bokuto mentioned earlier when he'd slipped off his coat, and he too wondered if Ushijima truly was muscular under his professional getup. Oikawa felt a little better when he saw a family with a few kids come in, he supposes it really was a family restaurant. 

The prices weren’t so bad either, Oikawa was sure he could afford it now that the menu was in front of him. Maybe he’d come back again with Iwaizumi. He’d just ordered a glass of water and soba for himself, Ushijima getting chicken katsu. 

Oikawa decided to speak up again while they waited. 

“Um… So law school?” 

Ushijima nodded. “What about it?” 

“Like… Well tell me about it. Why eight classes? Are they hard?” 

Ushijima explained about his schooling. He’s already been in university for six years, four of them spent doing pre-law courses. He mentioned nothing of himself being the top student, but he did express that he finds his courses easy. 

“What about you, Oikawa? What exactly is your major?” 

Oikawa honestly didn’t feel too confident saying he was an astronomy major when he’s faced with an ace law student. He just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah… Astronomy, actually. Lots of math and science going on.” 

Ushijima cocked his head to the side a bit. “Astronomy. You enjoy celestial objects?” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened, and his lips split into a grin. “Yeah! I really love space, you know? It’s just… It’s so _big_.” 

Ushijima nodded slowly. “The universe is fascinating.” 

_Ushijima liked space too holy shit._

Oikawa couldn’t stop smiling, and he talked about his favorite things. Different cosmos, star clusters, he even mentioned how there’s a photo that contains thousands of galaxies that they have yet to understand. Ushijima was just listening intently, sipping his drink. 

Oikawa was searching for something else to say, having already rambled about all of his favorites already. Ushijima hummed. “You’re cute.” 

Oikawa tensed, and he looked to meet Ushijima’s eyes. His normally sharp gaze looked somehow softer, though the rest of his face hadn’t changed. Oikawa felt his cheeks warm up, and he averted his eyes. 

“Thanks, Ushiwaka…” 

Their food arrived, and they talked about trifle things. Just things Oikawa figured he should know. Turns out they're both from Miyagi, so that sparked some conversation about high school. Oikawa also asked about his favorite things to lock away for later. Favorite animals, Ushijima didn’t have one. Favorite food, hayashi rice. Hobby, taking care of his plants. 

Ushijima was probably the most boring person on the planet, and yet Oikawa found himself wanting to stick around. There was something not so average about Ushijima, and he liked it. He liked Ushijima. The weirdly charming law student that made a horrible impression on him at first. They’d exchanged phone numbers at some point so they could keep in touch, and Oikawa isn’t going to lie, his chest fluttered with excitement. 

When the check arrived, Oikawa reached for his wallet to pay for his food, but Ushijima just waved his hand, pulling out his own wallet. 

“I requested the date, I shall pay.” 

Oikawa froze, then nodded slowly, putting his wallet back in his bag. Ushijima offered to walk him to his apartment, which was about a half hour walk from here. 

“Well, what about you?” 

“I’ll catch the train. It is fine.” 

“Where do you live?” Oikawa asked, looking over to Ushijima as they walked. 

“Shibuya.” 

Oikawa hummed. “That’s pretty nice. Do you like it?” 

“It’s fine.” 

“So… If it’s just fine, why did you move there?” 

“My family already owned the apartment. My father used to frequently visit Tokyo, but now he allows me to use it.” 

Oikawa nodded. He pulled out his phone to check the time, and stifled a laugh at a text he caught a glimpse of, one of many. 

_**Kuroo Tetsurou: 7:05** _

_**did he kill u yet** _

He just rolled his eyes and shoved his phone back in his pocket. It was eight thirty, so Iwaizumi wouldn’t be home from work yet even when he got home. He might as well do something nice for him. 

“Hey, Ushiwaka, can we stop by the convenience store on the way to my place? I need to grab something for my roommate.” He realized how rude he was being asking for that. “Or uh… I’m sorry, we’re still on our date…” 

“It is fine. We can stop, I don’t mind.” 

Oikawa sighed softly, and nodded. “Sorry for taking more of your time.” 

“You do not have to apologize. It’s alright.” 

They spoke idly until they got to the convenience store. Ushijima watched Oikawa pick out a few onigiri and a tea, then he saw the milk bread and bought a loaf. 

“You said earlier that milk bread was your favorite, correct?” Ushijima asked, pointing to the shelf he’d picked it up from. 

“Yeah! Milk bread is the best.” 

Ushijima nodded, and when they were checking out, he reached for his wallet again. Oikawa had to grab his wrist, and shake his head. 

“Nope. I’m paying.” 

“But I asked you for the da-” 

“You asked _me_ on the date, Ushiwaka-chan. You don’t have to pay for Iwa-chan’s stuff. That’s on me.” 

The taller of the two just huffed a bit and stuck his wallet back into his coat pocket. Oikawa paid and carried the bag on his fingertips, swinging it gently at his side. They arrived at Oikawa’s apartment building around nine, walking slower than Oikawa is used to with a second person with him on top of the stop at the store. 

“Uh… Well thanks for tonight! It was really awesome!” Oikawa smiled up to Ushijima. 

“I enjoyed tonight as well. I’d like to take you out again sometime.” 

Oikawa just kept smiling. “Yeah, that would be cool! Maybe you can show me around Shibuya?” 

“That would be fine. I shall message you about it later.” 

“That would be great.” Oikawa nodded, looking up to meet Ushijima’s eyes. 

Oikawa scanned Ushijima’s face. The nervous fluttering in his chest returned. Ushijima was really, _really_ attractive. His stoic expression matched his angular features perfectly. Oikawa can’t really lie, he finds Ushijima to be interesting too, he really likes him. 

“Um…” He stepped a bit closer to him, not being subtle at all. 

“Oikawa.” He looked down to him, his head cocked slightly to the side. 

“Ushiwaka-chan.” He just looked right back. 

Their gazes bored into one another, as if they were trying to read what the other was thinking just by looking at them. _He’s going to kiss Ushijima._

He leaned up a little bit, but he soon felt a hand slap down on his shoulder, and he jumped a bit, and Ushijima took a single step back. 

“Well, well! Is this the Ushiwaka-chan I’ve been hearing so much about?” 

Oikawa hates Iwaizumi so much. 

“Please refrain from calling me that.” Ushijima said flatly, sticking his hands in his coat pockets. “You must be his roommate.” 

“Iwaizumi Hajime, nice to meet you. I’m gonna have to steal him away now, bye-bye!” 

Iwaizumi had a shit-eating grin on his face as he pulled Oikawa towards the building. Oikawa looked back to Ushijima, who looked oddly amused for having such a steely expression. He offered a wave to Oikawa. 

“Text me later, Ushiwaka-chan! Get home safely!” 

“I’ll make sure to, Oikawa.” 

Once inside the building, Iwaizumi grabbed the bag from Oikawa, peeking inside. “Aw, thanks for getting me food, Shitty-kawa. Still thinking of me even on your dates?” 

“You wish I was thinking of you on my date, Iwa-chan. You suck.” 

“Don’t be rude now, I’m only protecting you.” He hummed, pressing the elevator button in the lobby to reach their floor. Oikawa was at a loss of explanation. 

“Protecting me- _Protecting me from what!?_ ” 

Iwaizumi just smiled smugly in response. 

“Rude, Iwa-chan!” 

He went straight to his room when they got home, checking his phone for messages and pouting. He totally could have kissed Ushijima but no. Iwaizumi had to come and be a total dick about it. 

_**Bokuto Koutarou: 7:07** _

_**kuroo thinks ur dead** _

_**Kuroo Tetsurou: 7:14** _

_**if ur in danger call me and say ‘booty shorts suck’ so i know ur in trouble k** _

_**Bokuto Koutarou: 7:26** _

_**how was the ice cream????** _

_**Kuroo Tetsurou: 7: 30** _

_**why are u ignoring us are u dead??? oikawa answer us** _

_**Kuroo Tetsurou: 7:35** _

_**weve now realized that ur on a date and will not respond. have fun and use a condom** _

Oikawa just chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes, he replied that everything went fine. He took a shower and changed into his black shorts, a grey t-shirt overtop. He walked out to the living room, and Iwaizumi pat the spot on the couch next to him, munching on one of the onigiri that he’d bought for him. 

“Oh, what, Iwa-chan?” He hummed, plopping down by him. “I have better things to do. Like eat milk bread.” 

“Shut up and tell me how the date went, Shitty-kawa.” 

Oikawa just sighed and spilled the details. Iwaizumi thought Ushijima was incredibly boring, but Oikawa supposes you just have to hang out with him to understand why he’s not just an average person. 

“Well, congrats on going on a date.” 

“Congrats on being a total asshole. See if I ever stop and get you food again.” Oikawa huffed, though smiling playfully. 

“Mhm, whatever. Go to bed.” 

“Don’t whatever me!” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Have fun on your date with George Washington.” 

“We passed that unit!” He called out as Oikawa headed down the hall. 

The brunette just rolled his eyes and laughed lightly, rubbing his overnight conditioner into his hair, and flopping back down onto his bed. He picked up his phone to see if he had any new messages. There were some smiley faces from Kuroo and Bokuto, even one from Suga, the two must have told him. Then there was Ushijima. 

_**Ushiwaka 10:11** _

_**Thank you for accepting my date, I enjoyed it and look forward to our next meeting. Good night, Oikawa.** _

Geez, he even texts formally. Oikawa sent back his own goodnight, and set his phone down, burying his face into his pillow and grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure do suck at building up feelings don't I. And I lowkey skipped over Halloween because that's not really my jam, you feel me? I promise I'll go ham for Christmas though. Anywhoooo, thanks in advance for the comments and kudos to come, they all make me really happy to know my work is appreciated :))) And if you want, feel free to check me out at my writing blog on Tumblr -> knb-writing-trash
> 
> This is where I write sports anime drabbles and whatnot. Once again, thank you to everyone! I happily accept constructive criticism if there's something you didn't enjoy, so please feel free to tell me :))))


	4. Three Times

Of course Bokuto and Kuroo wanted as many details as possible, but they had just about the same reaction as Iwaizumi, they thought Ushijima was boring. Bokuto huffed, then grinned and pointed to himself with his thumb.

“My boyfriend isn’t boring like yours!” He said proudly, then looked to Kuroo. “And he isn’t mean like yours.” 

Oikawa just rolled his eyes, leaning on his elbows. He didn’t mind if everyone thought Ushijima was boring, because he sure didn’t. Over the weekend they had planned their next date, and Oikawa was honestly so giddy about it. They agreed on spending a whole Saturday milling around Shibuya, then they’d visit Ushijima’s apartment for dinner.

Once Oikawa shared this information, they pestered him about it. Kuroo even offered him condoms in the back room for the ‘after dinner activities’. Oikawa just groaned and shook his head. Ushijima was getting increasingly attractive in Oikawa’s eyes, but he doesn’t think he’ll be needing those quite yet. 

Kuroo just grumbled back to Bokuto with furrowed brows, “He’s not my boyfriend…” 

Oikawa hummed. He and Tsukishima still haven't figured each other out yet. He supposes he shouldn’t really be getting snarky about it though, he doesn’t even know if Ushijima is officially his boyfriend yet either. Oikawa’s only went on lame dates in high school, he has no idea if one date classifies a couple as boyfriends yet. 

“Just ask him out already, bro.” 

“I have been, Bo! What do you think I’ve been doing since he first got the job here!?” 

Oikawa just smiled innocently and met Kuroo’s eyes. “You’ve been flirting but you’ve never asked officially.” 

“Are you kidding me is that really all that needs to be done? Is that it?” 

Bokuto and Oikawa both laughed a bit, Oikawa just shaking his head. He turned his head back forward, thinking about his own issues. He has a quiz on Wednesday in cosmology, and then he has to study for an astrophysics quiz next Thursday. How boring. He’s so annoyed about his courses, he studies really hard in his free time, but the most he ever gets is a B. There was that one time he got an A and he nearly screamed in the middle of the night when he saw the online gradebook. 

Maybe he’ll ask Ushijima for study tips, since he’s doing so splendidly well in all of his courses. Oikawa’s chest fluttered a little bit, and he could help the smile that appeared on his lips. He’s excited to see Ushijima on Saturday. Of course he’d see him tomorrow for his Tuesday coffee, but he wanted to be able to hang out. 

“Kuroo-chan?” Oikawa looked over to him. “Is it alright if I text-” 

Kuroo and Bokuto both had their phones out, and Oikawa just laughed lightly, reaching for his pocket. “Nevermind then.” 

Ushijima was probably still in class, but he was still going to send him a message anyways. 

_**Ushiwaka-chan (　＾∇＾) how are classes going?** _

He didn’t get a response very quickly, as assumed, but about a half hour later he felt his pocket buzzing, so he pulled out his phone. 

_**Ushiwaka: 3:46** _

_**They’re going fine. I believe you’re currently at work, so please do not distract yourself with me.**_

Oikawa pouted, and shoved his phone back in his pocket. _Stupid responsible Ushiwaka-chan._

***********************

Tuesday was a bit odd. Tsukishima was working Bokuto’s shift, Bokuto having to go to some workshop for his major. It was immensely awkward for Oikawa, he was basically third-wheeling a couple at this point. Tsukishima always rejected Kuroo’s advances, but it was pretty obvious that the two of them were a love-struck couple that needed to get their shit together. 

Oikawa started making a large pumpkin spice latte for Ushijima, putting extra shots in it like always, and Tsukishima got on his ass about it. 

“Can’t even handle the day past noon, Oikawa?” 

“It’s not for me, tsun-tsun.” He shot a snarky smile over his shoulder as he sprinkled cinnamon over top of it. “Unlike you, I’m nice to people who like me.” 

Tsukishima looked positively offended, and even Kuroo laughed. The blonde just clicked his tongue and turned away. A bit later, Ushijima arrived, and Oikawa waved with a big grin.

“Ushiwaka-chan!” 

“Oh, _shit_.” Tsukishima hissed, turning his back to act like he was cleaning the machines. 

Oikawa just smirked, glad to know Tsukishima _is_ afraid of Ushijima. The law student just strode in, still dressed in that same outfit as always yet in different colors.

“Hello, Oikawa.” He nodded. “How has your day been?” 

“Really good! It’s been kinda boring, not a lot of people today.” He pushed the cup towards Ushijima, and he took it in his hand. “What about you?” 

“I had another mock-trial today. I won the case, my peer had no clue what he was doing.” 

Oikawa felt a strange pride overcome him, and he hummed. “Hm. Have you ever lost one, Ushiwaka?” 

“No.” 

Ushijima said it so flatly, it almost gave Oikawa chills. Instead he just smiled wide and laughed. “Of course you haven’t. Have a good day, Ushiwaka.” 

“Stop calling me that. And I wish you a good day as well, Oikawa.” He nodded, turning on his heel.

“See you later!” Oikawa waved happily, receiving the wave over the shoulder like normal. 

He smiled to himself and leaned on his elbows, humming to himself as the warm feeling in his chest settled. Perhaps dealing with Kuroo and Tsukishima’s lovers antics all day wasn’t so bad at all. 

*********************

Oikawa’s week could not have gone shitter to be completely honest. His cosmology quiz was so tiring that he fell asleep at work leaning on the pastry display, so Bokuto and Kuroo drew on his face. On Thursday he found out he _failed_ that cosmology quiz and would have to make it up on Friday. _After work._ So Oikawa had his nose in his cosmology notebook until he fell asleep on the couch. He was late for work on Friday because he’d neglected to shower the night before in lieu of his study time and had to shower when he woke up. And on top of that, he had to deal with Tsukishima for five hours until Bokuto was able to shift in. And dealing with Tsukishima meant dealing with Kuroo. 

Oikawa is pretty sure he’s had about seven large cups of coffee in the past three days, and he’s pretty sure his caffeine-fueled heart was going to stop at any point. Kuroo was flirting relentlessly with Tsukishima, only annoying the blonde.

Oikawa counted down the hours, _four more left, only three more left…_ Granted he wouldn’t be off work until seven in the evening, but he just wanted Tsukishima to get out of here so Kuroo would actually help serve customers. Tsukishima honestly tried to help, making drinks as Oikawa took orders, but he was slow because he was constantly brushing off Kuroo. Oikawa was feeling his annoyance building low in his gut, but he’d keep it contained. 

During the lunch rush Kuroo managed to step up, which helped considerably, but he was right back to flirting with Tsukishima when the shop started clearing. Ushijima arrived around one like normal, but Oikawa still had to help the two customers in front of him, he just offered a smile and a wave. 

He’d just fixed up the last coffee, and finally Ushijima was up to the counter. “It seems your week has worn you down.” 

Oikawa looked up to him with a lazy smile. “Oh, how did you know, Ushiwaka-chan?” 

He stared back with warm golden eyes. “You’ve been texting me each day complaining.” 

Oikawa just laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry about that. Iwa-chan gets pissy if I complain to him.” 

“It is fine. Perhaps you should give yourself a break, you look exhausted.” Ushijima said flatly. “You will not score high on your quiz if you’re tired.” 

Oikawa honestly wouldn’t mind a break. Or twelve. Or never having to do anything strenuous again. Oikawa knows Ushijima doesn’t have classes in the afternoon today too, and he smiled to himself, an idea forming in his head.

Oikawa leaned over the counter a bit. “Stay and talk with me if I do?” 

Ushijima nodded. “That would be fine if you’d like.” 

“Awesome! I’m going to make myself a coffee real quick, go find a table?” 

Ushijima nodded, and sat down at one of the tables near the widows. He slipped his coat off of his shoulders and placed his bag under his chair. Oikawa finished making his drink, and turned to Kuroo and Tsukishima. 

“Could you two hold up the counter? I’m going to take a break.” 

Kuroo stopped making kissy-lips at Tsukishima, and the blonde just looked to him with a horrified expression. 

“Don’t leave me with him alone, Oikawa.” 

Oikawa sighed, and grabbed onto Kuroo’s shirt, pulling him closer to him. He leaned up to speak lowly in his ear. 

“Kuroo Tetsurou, I have been manning this counter all morning by myself while you keep trying to make out with Tsukishima-chan. Make out with him on your own time, I don’t care, but do me a solid-” he pulled back to look Kuroo in the eyes with a sharp gaze “-and do your fucking job.” 

The other stared back at Oikawa with slightly widened eyes, and he just nodded. Oikawa pat his shoulder lightly, his cheerful smile returning. “Okay, I’ll be back at the counter in a half hour at most.” 

Tsukishima breathed out a sigh of relief when Kuroo stayed at his place near the register. Oikawa didn’t like being so forward, but he supposes even sometimes he needs to be assertive. He sat across from Ushijima, who looked at him with a gentle smile. Oikawa still wasn’t quite used to his smile, so he looked away and felt his cheeks turn a bit pink. 

“What’s the smile for, Ushiwaka?” 

“I didn’t take you to be someone who could be so dominant.” 

He glanced back up to meet Ushijima’s golden eyes, smiling back shyly. “Honestly, it’s just because I’m tired and annoyed.” 

Oikawa turned his head back to look him straight-on, and then leaned his chin on his hand with a sigh. “I’m honestly just going to fall asleep as soon as I get home.” 

“You have your makeup test, correct?” 

Oikawa groaned a bit and nodded, rolling his eyes. “It’s not going to count for anything. I still don’t know the material.” 

“You will do exceptional if you’ve been studying as much as you’ve told me.” Ushijima nodded, looking Oikawa straight in the eyes. “You won’t be able to become victorious if you have doubts about defeating the obstacles.” 

Oikawa just stared back, and then laughed lightly. “What an odd bout of wisdom you just dropped there, Ushiwaka-chan.” 

_“Bet it wasn’t as fire as my mixtape I dropped today!”_

Oikawa perked up, looking to the door. Bokuto strode in with a huge grin, and Oikawa felt so much stress lift off of his shoulders. _Tsukishima is leaving._ Ushijima didn’t fail to notice how the brunette’s shoulders relaxed, and a small smile that normally sat on his lips etched itself back into place. 

“You like the one that looks like an owl?” Ushijima asked, though it was sort of a statement. 

Oikawa laughed lightly, Ushijima still didn’t know Bokuto’s name due to the barista avoiding him at all costs. “I do, of course. Him and Kuroo-chan are awesome, I’m just happy that Tsukishima-chan is leaving.” 

Ushijima cocked his head to the side. “You don’t like Tsukishima? The one with glasses?” 

“Well-” Yeah he actually kind of loathed him, but he made Kuroo happy so he _supposes_ he likes him. “He’s _nice._ ” 

“You don’t seem so sure about that statement.” 

Ushijima saw right through him, and Oikawa arched an eyebrow with a smirk, meeting his eyes once again. It was a bit chilling to Oikawa that Ushijima was able to read him so quickly. “What makes you say that, Ushiwaka-chan?” 

“I’ve learned to recognize common signals of doubt among the faces of those I’m up against in mock-trials. I’ve been informed it is very difficult to lie to me.” 

Oikawa hummed, sipping from his coffee. “Comes with being in law school?” 

“That’s been my assumption.” 

Tsukishima eventually left the shop, and Kuroo and Bokuto were already at it with their frat bro antics. Oikawa was glad to be in familiar hands again. He didn’t like working with others for a few reasons. Mainly because most of the others besides Suga were complete assholes, but also because Oikawa didn’t like working with unfamiliar people. Sure, he knew the others, but he was most comfortable with Kuroo and Bokuto because they’ve been with each other since freshman year. 

Oikawa and Ushijima aimlessly talked to each other, Oikawa noticing new things about Ushijima. The way his shirt pulled against his broad shoulders, how the small muscles of his forearms would flex when Ushijima shifted his hands. Oikawa isn’t even ashamed, he can already tell he’s going to have a thing for the law-student’s hands. He even noticed how Ushijima’s hair was a color he’d never really seen on anyone else before. 

“You are staring at me, Oikawa.” Ushijima’s eyes narrowed a bit.

“I just like your hair is all.” Oikawa smiled cheerfully. 

_“He likes your face too!”_

Oikawa shot a sidelong glance to Bokuto, and he and Kuroo both grinned and gave him the thumbs-up. When Ushijima looked over they turned their backs, not wanting to get on his bad side. It was amusing to Oikawa that they were still afraid of him. 

“Well, that’s true too, Ushiwaka-chan.” Oikawa just laughed and turned back to face Ushijima. 

Oikawa wondered when in the relationship it would be appropriate to tell Ushijima he’s really hot. Probably after he’s figured out if they’re boyfriends or not. Ushijima took a glance to the watch he was wearing, and his lips flattened into a straight line. 

“Huh? Do you have to be somewhere today?” Oikawa asked, sitting up straight as he noticed Ushijima’s reaction to the time. 

“I do not. It’s been forty-five minutes already. I should not hinder your work schedule any more.” He met Oikawa’s eyes. “I wish you the best of luck on your quiz later, Oikawa.” 

The brunette smiled a little longingly. He didn’t really want Ushijima to leave despite the fact that he would be spending the bulk of tomorrow with him. He just nodded and stood up from the chair, Ushijima doing the same. He slipped on his coat and put his bag over his shoulder. 

“See you tomorrow, Ushiwaka-chan!” 

“Yes, see you tomorrow.” He nodded, then hesitated turning to the door. 

Oikawa noticed a little crease in Ushijima’s brow, and his hand fidgeting at his side. Ushijima brought his hand up to Oikawa’s cheek with a puzzled look on his face, patting it gently, almost making Oikawa laugh. 

“What was that?” He arched an eyebrow, smiling amusedly. 

“I believe I lost the nerve to do something.” Ushijima said a bit quieter than he normally spoke. 

_“Lost the nerve to kiss Oikawa!”_

_“Holy_ fuck _Bo, don’t talk to him like that!”_

Ushijima’s brows furrowed together a bit, and he just nodded to Oikawa. “I should be going. Have a good evening.” 

He turned on his heel, leaving Oikawa completely lost. “Uh, you too, Ushiwaka!” 

He got a wave over the shoulder and watched as Ushijima strode out of the door. Oikawa stood wide-eyed, and then he looked to the other two baristas. 

“Uh. I think I scared your boyfriend off.” Bokuto offered with a sheepish smile. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and smiled, tossing his empty coffee cup into the trash. “You’re the worst, Bokuto-chan.” 

“No I’m not! I’m the best!” 

Kuroo slipped in close to Oikawa’s side when he rounded the counter, and smiled wide. “So, didn’t kiss your boyfriend?” 

“I don’t even know if we’re boyfriends, Kuroo-chan.” 

“Oh! Is he a good kisser!? You’ve kissed him by now, right?” Bokuto leaned in from Oikawa’s other side. 

“No?” Oikawa arched an eyebrow. 

“What!? Dude, me and Akaashi were making out like the day after we figured out we were dating!” 

Oikawa looked a bit concerned, and Kuroo looked proud for his buddy. “That’s my _boy_ right there!” 

“Maybe that’s not something you should casually talk about? He seems a bit shy.” 

“Oh, Akaashi isn’t shy at all! In fact, we’ve already-” 

“ _Bokuto-chan!_ ” Oikawa put his hand over Bokuto’s mouth. “Keep that to yourself!” 

His wide golden eyes narrowed, and Oikawa felt him lick his hand. Oikawa whined and pulled his hand away, wiping it on his apron. The three of them messed around like normal, and soon the shift ended. They cleaned up to Kuroo’s music again, and Oikawa took a coffee for himself so he wouldn’t fall asleep during his makeup quiz. 

He rushed straight to the science buildings, took his makeup quiz which was thankfully much shorter than the first, and dragged his tired ass home. He’d get a call tomorrow from his professor about his score. Iwaizumi wasn’t home yet, and he didn’t want to cook. He just glanced to the kitchen and sighed, turning away and walking to the bathroom. He got out of his day clothes, brushed his teeth, and changed into something comfortable. He contemplated not taking his contacts out because he was too tired, but he decided that it would be best to take them out. 

He crawled into his bed and curled up under the covers, glancing at his phone for a final check on messages. 

_**Ushiwaka: 8:08** _

_**Get plenty of rest, Oikawa. Have a good night.** _

Oikawa just smiled lazily and tapped on the first emoticon that popped up, clicking send. 

_**(*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑** _

*************************

Oikawa got up extra early in the morning, making sure to be quiet so he didn’t wake Iwaizumi up. Waking Iwaizumi up too early on a weekend will get himself an ass-whooping of a lifetime. He showered with a smile on his face, humming a song he’d heard from Kuroo’s phone. He wondered if Ushijima sang in the shower at all, probably not, but it would be really funny if he did. 

Oikawa was still extremely tired, but he was motivated for the day because he get’s to see Ushijima. He put on his moisturizer and wrapped his towel around his waist, walking back to his room. It was still only seven in the morning, Iwaizumi probably wouldn’t be awake still. He dug through his closet with care, picking out an acceptable outfit. 

He searched around for something that a law student would probably wear in their free time, like, a sweater vest or something, but Oikawa treated himself right and would never buy something ugly like that. Besides, Ushijima was probably just going to wear a t-shirt and a hoodie, he shouldn’t even be worrying about something like his outfit. 

So he eventually settled on a white shirt with alien print and a grey jacket with assorted pins and patches having to do with space. He topped it off with black jeans that he may or may not have only bought because they make his ass look good. He hung the jacket on his bathroom door to have it ready for when he left. 

He put in his contacts, something he always hates doing, it stretches out the skin around his eyes and he doesn’t need any more baggage in that department, thank you. Then he styled his hair so it was fluffy and shiny. He smiled to himself and nodded. 

“Damn, I look hot today.” He smirked, posing to himself in the mirror. 

He checked his phone for the time. Still only eight. He wasn’t supposed to be there until 9:30, and Ushijima would meet him at the station. Oikawa hummed to himself, and grabbed his jacket from the door. He strode to the living room, tossing his jacket onto the couch and heading to the kitchen. If there’s one thing he can do, it’s make coffee. 

He pulled out his special coffee pouring set and ground coffee beans he keeps hidden away from Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi doesn’t know how to use the set right, so it’s just the beans he’s concerned about. He put everything together, spooning some of his coffee into the filter. He boiled some water and carefully poured it over the coffee grounds. 

He didn’t make coffee like this at work of course, they had machines for that. Though he found something oddly nice about pouring coffee himself, there was something about pouring coffee by hand that satisfied him. When he ran out of water, he set his glass down and pulled the filter off, throwing it into the trash. 

Iwaizumi is going to want a warm coffee to soothe him out of his sleep, so Oikawa decided on a flavor quickly. Not pumpkin spice, Iwaizumi is sick of even the _scent_ coming close to him. Not chocolate, he’d complain a lot. He thinks vanilla tastes like spit too. Oikawa stood for a while, contemplating. 

Then it hit him. He smiled and went to the pantry, pulling out the caramel. He spooned some of the gooey caramel into the glass of coffee, then got some cream from the fridge and mixed it all together. Oikawa stood back and smirked, he was pretty proud of himself. 

Iwaizumi emerged from the hallway around 8:45, rubbing at his eyes. He hummed and looked to Oikawa. 

“You made coffee?” 

“Felt like treating my dearest roommate.” He smiled softly, holding out the cup to him. 

He took it in his hands and sighed when he sipped the drink. He lifted the cup with a smile, nodding to the brunette. “You make some pretty good coffee considering you’re a garbage can and all.” 

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed and he smiled slyly. “I may have messed up. I think I spit in it, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi shrugged, leaning back against the fridge. “Not like I care if you spit in it. Don’t you remember middle school, when we-” 

_“Bye, Iwa-chan. I have a train to catch.”_

Oikawa strode out of the kitchen, grabbed his jacket, and walked to the doorway. He slipped on his hi-tops with slightly pink cheeks. He hated Iwaizumi’s trump card, it was embarrassing and it was _middle school okay._

“When will you be home?” Iwaizumi asked, walking to the doorway as well, still nursing his cup of coffee. 

“I don’t know, probably home before eleven.” He shrugged, tying his laces. 

“Got your phone?” 

“Yep.” 

“Wallet?” 

“Mhm~” 

“Condoms?” 

“Ye- Wait, what?” Oikawa stood up and arched an eyebrow to Iwaizumi. 

His roommate just smiled in return. “What’s that?” 

Oikawa just laughed and shook his head. “You’re the worst. I’ll text you if something goes wrong, kay?” 

“Mhm. Sure thing.” He took another sip of his coffee. “Doesn’t mean I’ll answer.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and slipped his jacket on, preparing for the cold outside. “See you later, Iwa-chan.” 

“Have fun.” He nodded back to Oikawa as he shut the door behind himself. 

Oikawa left the building and stuck his hands into his pockets to protect them from the biting air. It took him twenty minutes to walk to the station, and it was about a half-hour ride to Shibuya, so he’s just on time. He scanned his pass and walked through the gates. The train was crowded, but it was alright he supposes. 

He messaged Ushijima that he had just gotten on the train, sticking his phone back in his pocket without checking for a response so he wasn’t rude. He always got dirty looks when he had his phone out on the train. 

By the end of the ride, he was more than happy to get the hell out of there. He felt someone grab his ass and he turned around to punch the guy, but it was a short girl around high-school age. He just shot her a dirty look and she turned away. What the hell is wrong with trains anymore? Plus everyone was coughing and sneezing and they weren’t wearing masks like they should be, so he wanted to get as far away from the germs as possible. 

He walked around the station’s main room, searching for Ushijima. He spotted him leaning against a pillar, and Oikawa quickly felt underdressed despite being in one of his favorite outfits. 

Ushijima donned a black peacoat that stretched over his broad shoulders, dark blue jeans and a matching dark scarf. Oikawa was a little nervous to get his attention, _he looked like a fucking model what is he supposed to do._

Oikawa shook his nerves off and walked up with a wave. “Ushiwaka-chan!” 

Ushijima looked up and stood up straight, greeting Oikawa. 

“You look nice today, Oikawa. Is this how you normally dress?” 

“Huh? Well, I guess so if I’m not too lazy.” He laughed shyly, offering a shrug. He didn’t even realize Ushijima hasn’t seen him in anything but his work clothes. “Uh, you look really good too.” 

“Thank you.” He nodded, turning on his heel to walk with Oikawa to the station’s exit. 

It was silent as they walked down the road, Oikawa too busy staring at the tall and flashy buildings around him, and surprisingly it was Ushijima to break into conversation. 

“It’s cute that you like space so much that even your clothing is influenced.” 

Oikawa felt his cheeks heat up, though he’s going to blame his blush on the cold, and _not_ what Ushijima just said. “Ah, cute, huh? I thought I had a kind of casual sexy going on.” He tried playing off his shyness. 

“I never said you didn’t.” 

_Stupid Ushiwaka, making me blush like this._ Oikawa was probably blushing darker now. Ushijima was so awkwardly blunt that it knocked Oikawa off-guard whenever he’d get a compliment out of nowhere. 

“U-um, where are we headed first?” Oikawa asked, looking up to Ushijima.

“Have you had breakfast yet?” 

Oh. He’d made coffee for Iwaizumi instead of taking care of himself. 

“Nope.” He smiled, popping the ‘p’ at the end. 

“There is a small shop I often get taiyaki from when I’m running late. Would you like to stop there?” He looked over to meet Oikawa’s eyes. 

Oikawa’s eyes widened, and he grinned. Though he’s lived in Japan his entire life, he’s never stopped and gotten taiyaki, but he’s heard they’re really good. Plus they were shaped like fish, and it was adorable to Oikawa. 

“I’ve never had taiyaki! Is it really good?” He asked happily, a little bounce in his step. 

Ushijima’s gaze softened slightly, and he nodded. “They’re nice.” 

“It’s red bean paste, right? And it’s in a cake?” 

Ushijima’s lips quirked up. “Most of the time. There’s white bean paste too. Sometimes there will be flavors like matcha and chocolate.” 

He grabbed onto Ushijima’s arm gently, leaning up close still smiling, his eyes sparkling with excitement already. “What flavor do you normally get, Ushiwaka-chan?” 

“Just red bean is fine for me.” 

“Ah, I want all of them!”Oikawa beamed, laughing a bit. “Come on, where is it!? I want to go now!” 

Ushijima just huffed and smirked. “It is just up the street. Be patient, Oikawa.” 

Oikawa was bouncing the entire way to the shop. It was a little hole-in-the-wall place, Oikawa probably wouldn’t have even noticed it among the flashy things in Shibuya. He was amused with looking at the rows of little fish templates, all cooking fresh taiyaki. Ushijima pointed out the menu of flavors. 

“I’ll get you a couple if you can’t choose just one.” 

Oikawa smiled and shook his head. “I have my wallet, I’ll buy my own.” 

“But I asked you on this date.” 

Oikawa arched an eyebrow. “We planned it over text, I think it’s even. Besides, you’re making dinner later, that’s enough for me.” He smiled happily, cocking his head to the side. 

Ushijima narrowed his eyes and nodded. Oikawa eyed the menu. _Strawberry, chocolate, coconut pudding,_ there were so many! Ushijima had bought himself a plain red bean paste one, and Oikawa was still debating. He hummed and looked up from the menu, and smiled to the worker. 

“I’ll just have a red bean paste one too.” 

The man nodded and got one, handing it to him and tapping the computer on the register, then turned back to his stoves. Oikawa’s brows furrowed, and he pulled out his wallet with his free hand. “Don’t I need to pay?” 

“Hm? Oh, he’s already paid for you.” 

Oikawa sighed, looking to Ushijima, who was already taking a bite of his taiyaki. “Ushi _baka_! I told you I’d pay for it!” 

“Eat your taiyaki before it gets cold, Oikawa.” 

“Hmph…” 

He looked to the treat in his hands. It was pretty cute. He took a bite, and smiled once the flavors rolled across his tongue. He quickly went for another bite, smiling as he ate. 

“I assume that you enjoy it?” 

“Mhmm~” 

Ushijima nodded. “Why just red bean paste? You seemed happy with the other flavors.” 

“I wanted to get what you always get.” He said easily, then got shy. “Ah… That sounded less weird in my head…” 

Ushijima just shrugged and kept walking with him. They stopped in a few shops that caught Oikawa’s eye, and had lunch at a small ramen shop. Oikawa wondered how Ushijima was able to slurp his noodles silently. They stopped at a few more shops, arriving to Ushijima’s apartment with a couple bags. Oikawa supposed that Ushijima was going to learn that he wears booty shorts anyways, so he might as well learn now while he’s buying them. Ushijima didn’t even question him when he picked them up, so that’s already a step ahead of everyone else. 

Oikawa learned more about Ushijima too, just stupid things. Like how he thinks whale sharks are cool and that he only writes in blue pen. It was five when they’d arrived to his apartment building, and Oikawa was a little bit confused. This building wasn’t exactly what he’d consider ‘apartments’. 

The main lobby was pristine and clean, and the elevators were incredibly spacious. Ushijima lived on the eleventh floor, maybe up near the top of the complex the apartments were regular looking. Oikawa thought otherwise when they stepped out of the elevator. The hallway looked just as sleek. 

Ushijima unlocked his front door, and let Oikawa in first. Oikawa stepped in, and paused a bit. He definitely doesn’t think apartment is the correct wording for this.

The two of them toed off their shoes and hung their coats, Ushijima leading him inside. _Holy fuck his t-shirt showed off his biceps nicely._

“Let’s place your bags next to the couch for now. Would you like to have a look around?” 

Oikawa stood in the center of the large living room, glancing around. How rich was his dad to buy this? Oikawa reasoned that it was because if Ushijima was going to law school, his father was probably a lawyer as well. 

“Um, sure! It’s really nice.” He smiled up to him. “Seems fancy.” 

“Thank you. Feel free to explore. I’m going to start preparing dinner. Are you alright with unagi?” 

Oikawa nodded, and Ushijima went to the kitchen. It was significantly larger than his and Iwaizumi’s kitchen. Oikawa looked around, pretty plain. White walls with a few plants on the shelves. Black furniture with grey accent pillows. His eyes locked onto a shelf with a picture frame. It was a man getting ready to spike a volleyball. Oikawa’s eyes widened, and he turned to the kitchen. 

“You never told me you liked volleyball, Ushiwaka!” He scurried to the kitchen area, and Ushijima was cutting vegetables. He looked over to Oikawa briefly. “It was never brought up. Do you like volleyball?” 

“Of course! I played all my life!” He beamed. “Volleyball is the best!” 

“Hm, I played for a while as well.” He nodded, looking back to what he was cutting. “What position did you play?” 

“Setter! It was absolutely the best! And, well, I don’t mean to brag or anything, but my serves were pretty sweet.” Oikawa smiled proudly for himself. “What position were you?” 

“Wing spiker.” 

Oikawa leaned onto the counter, smiling teasingly. “What? Weren’t the ace or something? Were you just the wing spiker?” 

“No, I was the ace. I was only asked my position.” 

“I think ace counts as a position, Ushiwaka-chan.” He laughed lightly. “Why’d you stop?” 

“I was told to focus on my schooling rather than volleyball. So I quit when I began college.” He explained flatly, slicing up peppers. “I assume you had a similar situation?” 

Oikawa bit his lip, and shook his head. He thought back to his last year in high school. 

_“Iwa-chan it hurts! I can’t stand up! Iwa-chan!”_

_Iwaizumi quickly had Oikawa in his arms, rushing to the school’s infirmary to get him help. Oikawa’s knee was already weakened, and he’d pushed his body too far. He landed from his serve and his knee buckled, and he felt searing pain through his whole leg. It was a complete blur, he went to the hospital and went into surgery, and when he woke up Iwaizumi was waiting for him. After a bit of light talk, Iwaizumi dropped it._

_“The doctor said you shouldn’t play volleyball anymore. You have to quit.”_

He bent his knee a little bit, reminiscing in the dark memory. “I got a pretty bad injury actually. Busted up my knee.” 

Ushijima glanced over to Oikawa, quickly reading the distant expression on the brunette’s face. “I apologize for asking. I wasn’t my intention to make you upset.” 

Oikawa’s brows raised, and he cocked his head to the side. “I’m not upset, Ushiwaka. I passed that phase a while ago.” 

Ushijima just nodded and kept cutting his vegetables. Oikawa talked to him aimlessly while he prepared dinner, Oikawa keeping his phone in sight at all times. It was already six, dinner was almost done, and his professor still hadn’t called him. 

Ushijima plated their food, which was really delicious looking unagi don with sides of fried veggies. Honestly, is there anything Ushijima couldn’t do? It’s enough that he’s a hotshot law student, but he can cook too. Oikawa felt his gut twist, he doesn’t need these feelings. _Why is a man who can cook attractive what the hell._

They sat down at the small dining table, Ushijima humming when he noticed he’d left their glasses empty. “Would you like something in particular to drink, Oikawa?” 

“Um, anything will be fine. Thank you.” He smiled gently.

Ushijima nodded and simply brought back two bottles of mineral water from the fridge. Oikawa smiled and clapped his hands together. 

“Thanks for the food, Ushiwaka!” 

Ushijima smirked and nodded. As soon as the food touched Oikawa’s tongue, he melted with a happy hum. It was great, amazing even. They made small-talk, Oikawa apologetically explaining why he had his phone on the table, he was _still_ waiting for that damn call from his professor. 

Oikawa helped out with the dishes, and leaned against the kitchen counter as he breathed out. The time shown on the oven said 6:47, a lot earlier than Oikawa had intended to head out. Oikawa heard a bit of crinkling, and then the tang of a knife being drawn from its holding stand. Oikawa looked over to Ushijima, and he was cutting bread. 

Oikawa’s eyes widened, and he grinned. “You got milk bread too!?” 

“Yes. I don’t know when you prefer to eat it, so I just saved it for now. It should be fairly fresh, I got it at the bakery this morning.” 

Oikawa didn’t care if that bread was from this morning or from last week, milk bread is still his favorite no matter what. He took the slice Ushijima cut for him cheerfully and took a bite quickly. He hummed and bounced on his toes, his eyes shutting with complete happiness. 

“I could eat milk bread all day, Ushiwaka-chan!” 

He finished off his piece, and couldn’t stop smiling. He just wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s neck, hugging him happily. The other man stiffened, then slowly moved his hands to wrap around Oikawa. 

“Thanks for today, Ushiwaka. I really liked it.” He smiled sweetly up to Ushijima, meeting his golden eyes. 

“I enjoyed today as well, Oikawa.” He nodded, gazing into his eyes. 

Oikawa’s eyes flicked to Ushijima’s lips, then back up to meet his stare once again. Ushijima seemed to be thinking the same as him, the two leaning in close to each other. Their noses brushed, and Oikawa could feel the light breaths from Ushijima fan out across his own lips. 

He was nervous in all honesty. He’s a pretty popular guy because of his appearance, but the last time he’s kissed someone he actually liked was in high school. All of the kisses he’d had since then were messy one-nighters or with someone he didn’t click with. This was a completely different ball park. 

Oikawa felt anticipation build in his chest, and they were so close- 

A horrid tone blasted through the kitchen, Oikawa’s phone ringing with a call on the counter. He sighed, and he and Ushijima separated. 

“Your professor?” 

“Most likely… Dammit.” He huffed, picking up his phone. “Hello?” 

_“Just calling to make sure you weren’t dead, Shitty-kawa.”_

His mood soured. Iwaizumi interrupted them again. “Iwa-chan, why did you really call me?” 

_“In all honesty I was hoping this was the point he was going in for the kiss so I could block again.”_

Oikawa groaned. “You’re the worst, Iwa-chan!” 

He hung up the call, and set his phone back on the counter. Ushijima just shrugged and motioned to the living room. “Would you like to stay for a movie?” 

Oikawa sighed, and brought his smile back. “That would be awesome.” 

It wasn’t even a film. It was a documentary on ocean reefs. Ushijima was such a nerd it was amazing. Oikawa laughed a bit, and Ushijima looked to him expectantly. Oikawa just shook his hands and kept smiling. “It’s fine, it’s fine.” 

Oikawa found himself pretty into it, and he wishes to feed the colorful fish cereal for some reason. He thinks they’d like it. Oikawa had managed to slyly lean on Ushijima’s shoulder, holding onto his surprisingly muscular arm. Ushijima simply one-upped him and wrapped his arm around Oikawa’s back, pulling him closer to his side. _Damn, Ushiwaka, laying on the moves._

Oikawa was going to slip in his move where he looks up cutely and leans up a bit to get a kiss, but his phone rang from the table. He huffed, and moved away from Ushijima. He checked the caller-ID. It was his professor this time. He answered. “Hello.” 

_“Ah, Oikawa. Good news, you passed the makeup.”_

His professor was straight to the point, that’s what he appreciated. 

“Oh, goodness, that’s awesome!” 

His teacher wished him a well evening, and he hung up the phone with a smile. Ushijima nodded to him. “Good news?” 

“I passed!” He beamed, leaning back onto Ushijima’s shoulder, the law-student making the same move to wrap around his back, hand resting on his waist. 

“Well deserved reward after such a strenuous week.” 

The brunette hummed and looked up to face Ushijima, who glanced down at him. “I think being with you today was a better end to the week.” 

Ushijima’s expression shifted briefly, his brows furrowing and his lips pursing. It was cute, and exactly what Oikawa was going for. He’s going to kiss this guy before the end of the night dammit. Oikawa wasn’t planning on waiting either. He just smiled slyly, narrowing his eyes a bit. 

“I also think you should kiss me, Ushiwaka-chan.” 

“Alright.” 

“So, you gonna do it?” 

Ushijima leaned down and pressed their lips together. It was brief and chaste, but Oikawa felt his heart fill with butterflies. Ushijima was a surprisingly gentle kisser, his lips soft against Oikawa’s. Just as quick as Ushijima had initiated, he pulled away. Oikawa was smiling like a goof, and Ushijima had a bit of a quirk at the corners of his mouth. Oikawa was incredibly happy, and he hoped Ushijima was too. 

***************************

He opened up the front door to his own apartment with a grin, and Iwaizumi was sitting in the living room watching some history show. He looked over to Oikawa and arched an eyebrow. 

“What’s your deal?” 

“I kissed Ushiwaka _three_ times, Iwa-chan!” He said triumphantly. “Can’t block me anymore!” 

Oikawa was acting like he was proud, but really he was still fluttery in the heart thinking about it. Ushijima had kissed him on the couch, and twice at the train station when Oikawa was leaving. Oikawa figured Ushijima was really shy about PDA, the law student checking to make sure they weren’t in anybody’s range of sight before leaning down to peck him on the lips. It was adorable. 

Kuroo and Bokuto thought him up to be some monster who burns down villages, but really he was just a giant precious bean. And he was Oikawa’s precious bean. 

“Shut up and get ready for bed, Crappy-kawa. We’re going to watch Mean Girls and go to sleep.” 

_“Iwa-chan I love you!”_ He beamed, clapping his hands together as he toed off his shoes.

He rushed to his room to get dressed down, changing into his new shorts. They were white with thick magenta stripes down the sides, they were pretty cute. Ushijima seemed to like the colors too. Oikawa smiled to himself as he looked down to his exposed legs, _too bad Ushiwaka-chan couldn’t see me in them._

He went out to the living room and plopped down by Iwaizumi, who already had the disc loaded up. Oikawa sighed with a smile and sunk into their cheap couch. It wasn’t as soft as Ushijima’s, and nowhere near as big either, but he still loved it to death. 

“Iwa-chan, today has been the best.” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes with a smile and played the movie. “I know, I know.” 

Oikawa was really happy. He just curled up on the couch and smiled, for once not even paying that much attention to the movie because he was so happy thinking about his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you'd figure with as much time as this took to produce it would be better, but it's not lmao. I just started drawing a lot and fell into the black hole of a new game, so I just haven't written much each day??? So I'm sorry about that! 
> 
> And Kuroo's birthday is coming up in the story so yas. 
> 
> Thanks in advance for all of the kudos and comments, I really appreciate all of them!


	5. Birthdays and Movie Dates

Kuroo’s birthday was a blast in the morning. Oikawa, Bokuto, and Kuroo worked together like usual, but there was a little more. Whenever the shop died down from customers, they’d play Kuroo’s favorite game on the counter, Egyptian Rat Slap. It was really aggressive and usually someone hurt a finger or two, but that’s pretty much why Kuroo liked it so much. Kuroo loved dominating anyone and everyone at this game, mercilessly slamming his hand down on the counter. Bokuto was the worst though, being a wing spiker in the past, he had some force on his slaps. Ushijima walked in just as Bokuto dealt a crushing slap of his hand on the pile of cards. Oikawa’s finger got bent awkwardly and Kuroo’s hand was probably going to have a serious bruise. 

“Aha! _Losers!_ ” Bokuto cheered, taking the cards he’d just won. 

“Rude, bro. I’ll crush you next time.” Kuroo mumbled, getting back in position. 

Oikawa looked up when the bell above the door jingled, and grinned wide when he saw Ushijima. 

“Ushiwaka-chan! It’s Thursday! I didn’t think you’d be here!” He beamed, rounding the counter to hug the law student. Bokuto and Kuroo both cooed teasingly. 

“I wanted to see you, Oikawa.” 

The brunette just smiled and looked up to him. “Aw, did you miss my pretty little face?” 

“I wanted to ask you for a date if you’re free on Saturday evening.” Ushijima was completely blunt about it, as always.

Oikawa smirked and arched an eyebrow. “How romantic.” 

Bokuto and Kuroo just leaned on the counter staring at the couple intently. 

Oikawa just nodded with a cheerful smile, he’s still really happy that Ushijima asked him out again. “Sure thing, will I be allowed to pay for my own food this time?” 

“I was thinking we could stay at my apartment and watch movies. You have told me you liked movies, correct?” 

Oikawa just laughed and hugged Ushijima again, the law student bringing his hands to Oikawa’s hips this time. “Yeah, I love watching movies. You still didn’t answer my question though, Ushiwaka-chan.” 

“Refrain from calling me that. I planned on making small dishes and dessert, but if you’d like to bring snacks I have no problem.” 

Oikawa beamed and nodded, pressed a quick kiss to Ushijima’s cheek. The law student averted his eyes nervously, and Bokuto and Kuroo just high-fived behind the counter. The brunette laughed lightly, “You’re adorable, Ushiwaka-chan.” 

“I’m not.” He looked back to Oikawa, meeting his sparkling chocolate eyes. “Though I cannot say the same for you. You’re very cute.” 

Kuroo slapped a hand over his mouth, and Bokuto looked at the two with sparkling eyes, grinning. “Bro that was fucking cute! Ushiwaka and Oikawa are goals!” 

Ushijima sighed a bit, still looking into Oikawa’s eyes, the brunette’s cheeks a bit pink from the sudden compliment. “Your friends are calling me Ushiwaka too. Stop.” 

Oikawa just smiled and cocked his head to the side. “Sorry, Ushiwaka-chan.” 

Ushijima narrowed his eyes a bit, and grunted. Oikawa just changed the subject. “It’s Kuroo-chan’s birthday if you want to get ice cream with us when we get off work.” 

He spared a glance to Kuroo, who shrunk a little under the gaze of Ushijima. “Happy birthday.” 

It was the most menacing and frightening birthday wish he'd received in his entire life, but he supposed that’s just how Ushijima always came off. He nodded with a nervous smile. Ushijima looked back to Oikawa, “I have to study during all of my breaks. I have a test coming up tomorrow, so I’m afraid I can’t make it.” 

Oikawa pouted, but nodded. He didn’t really expect Ushijima to have free time anyways. “It’s alright, as long as we’re on for Saturday! Text me times later so I know when to show up.” 

“Of course. I’ll let you get back to work, have a good day, Oikawa. And good luck on your astrophysics test today.” 

Oikawa froze, and felt complete and utter terror rip through his body. _He forgot about the astrophysics test._ Ushijima seemed to notice, and he sighed. “You failed to study for your test, didn’t you?” 

“Um.” 

Kuroo and Bokuto just grinned triumphantly. “We’ll help him out!” 

Ushijima just let out a light breath, gazing down to Oikawa. His eyes weren’t as sharp, they looked gentle. “Oikawa, do your best.” 

Ushijima brought his hand up to pat Oikawa’s shoulder, and the brunette just sighed. 

“See you later, Ushiwaka-chan, have a good day!” 

He nodded, turning on his heel and offering his wave over the shoulder. “I wish you a good day as well, inform me later of how you did.” 

Ushijima was out the door, and Oikawa looked to the duo behind the counter with fear drenching his eyes. “Fucking _help me._ ” 

Kuroo rushed to the back room with Oikawa to dig out his notebook, and the two of them and Bokuto studied up at the front. Kuroo had Oikawa repeat formulas until all three of them knew that they were locked into his memory. Even Bokuto is pretty sure he’s got them memorized just from hearing Oikawa repeat them. 

Suga was the first to come in for the next shift, grinning and giving Kuroo a small box of candies. “Happy birthday, Tetsurou!” 

Kuroo just beamed, starting to eat the candies immediately. Tsukishima was the next to arrive, and he already knew what was going to happen. 

“Tsukki-Tsukki! It’s my birthday!” 

“I know.” 

“Isn’t it awesome!? I’m twenty-one!” 

“That’s cool.” 

Kageyama was the last to arrive, giving a very bland looking birthday card to Kuroo and going to the back room. Kuroo just shot Bokuto and Oikawa expectant glances, and the two just shrugged. He wasn’t getting their gifts until later. 

“We’re taking you out for ice cream, bro.” 

“You can even get extra sprinkles, Kuroo-chan.” 

When the three left, Oikawa was holding onto Bokuto’s hoodie sleeve with one hand to guide him, and holding his notebook in his other hand as he looked over his study materials. He had this class in just under an hour, and he really can’t afford to fail. They arrived at the ice cream shop, and Bokuto just leaned down to quietly ask Oikawa what he wanted. 

“Geez… Uh…” His eyes scanned the vocabulary he forgot he even had. “Um, coffee. Sure.” 

“Dude, they don’t have coffee flavor here.” 

“Just get me what you’re getting.” Oikawa mumbled, his brows furrowing. _What the fuck was the Chandrasekhar limit!?_

A few moments later, Bokuto handed Oikawa a cone with light green ice cream. He sighed, mint will do. He licked it, and his face scrunched up. 

“Bokuto-chan, what even is this?” 

“I got pistachio.” He grinned happily, biting into his own. 

“ _Why?_ ” 

Kuroo leaned in, his triple-scoop cone about to tip over. “It’s because Akaashi said it was his favorite.” 

“Okay, bro. That’s only like, half true.” Bokuto grunted, then looking to the side. “‘Kay maybe completely true, but it’s not that bad!” 

Oikawa didn’t even have time to complain, he paid for the ice cream and sat down with the other two. Kuroo kept trying to help him study, but he insisted that Kuroo do something fun on his own birthday. So Kuroo and Bokuto had a really intense conversation about frogs. 

“But bro, check this, _poison dart frogs_.” Bokuto smiled, nodding his head.

“Okay I’m feeling that, but what about this, _bubble frogs._ ” 

“ _Bruh._ ” 

“I know right?” 

Oikawa checked his phone for the time, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He slammed his notebook shut and shoved it into his bag, and Kuroo and Bokuto looked up to him with wide eyes. 

“I have to go, I’m sorry. Have a happy birthday, Kuroo-chan!” He smiled, waving quickly. He turned before he was out the door. “And listen, _desert rain frogs._ ” 

He heard Bokuto and Kuroo gasp lightly and put their hands over their hearts with smiles. Oikawa doesn’t know much about frogs, but that round little sandy fucker is the cutest. He started jogging through campus to get to the science buildings. He plopped down in his seat just as the professor walked in. 

He sighed and shut his eyes, pulling a pencil out. 

****************************

He was pretty much dead. Oikawa is confident that he passed that test, but he died somewhere around Frobenius Theorem on vectors and foliations and… _And Oikawa can’t even remember._

He got home and wanted to rip his hair out, Iwaizumi just arched an eyebrow at him, holding onto a small birthday bag for Kuroo. 

“That test ruin you or what?” 

“I forgot how to do math I wanna take a nap.” He whined, tossing his bag by the couch and going to his bedroom. 

He grabbed the small potted cactus Kuroo wanted from his windowsill and went back out to the living room. Iwaizumi was already waiting for him with his shoes on. Oikawa rubbed at his eye and stepped back into his own shoes. “You got the one I showed you?” 

Iwaizumi peeked into the bag. “The set of three with the blue bird, right?” 

“Yeah. Yep. I think.” 

Oikawa had Iwaizumi get cat toys for Kuroo’s new kitten because Kuroo wouldn’t shut up about how not giving a cat some toys is abuse. Suga got the other set despite already doing his part in this process. Everyone insisted it was enough that he fostered the kitten, but he felt bad since he wasn’t the one who bought it. 

Oikawa yawned when he and Iwaizumi were out on the sidewalk on the way to the shop. Iwaizumi just laughed and rolled his eyes. “Did you study at all this week?” 

“Like, a little? I studied a lot today.” 

“That’s called cramming, Shitty-kawa.” 

“Shut up and talk to me about turtles.” 

“ _Oh holy fuck let me tell you about this new guy I named Sou._ ” 

Oikawa just smiled lazily while Iwaizumi talked about the new turtle. He was apparently still really small and had to be in his own tank, and Iwaizumi felt bad for him. He says that he likes Sou just as much as Scooter. 

“So take him home?” Oikawa laughed lightly. “I’m not against us having a turtle, Iwa-chan.” 

“You’d hate it.” 

“Oh, why?” 

“You’ll complain about the smell of the tank, and how his filter is loud, or how I’ll start loving the turtle more than you, the list goes on and on.” 

“Okay, one, we’ll get an air freshener. Two, I’m in my room most of the time anyways, I won't even hear it. And three, you wouldn't love it more than me because it’s impossible to love anything more than me.” 

“I’m pretty sure I already like Sou more than you.” 

“Rude, Iwa-chan!” 

They got to the shop, and Suga waved happily. Bokuto was putting up streamers, Kenma was setting up the little bed they were going to put the kitten in on one of the tables, and the other gifts were on the table next to it. 

Suga gently placed the kitten in the bed, and he smiled happily at it. Even Oikawa and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but melt at the little cat. 

“We were just about to have Kei talk to Tetsurou. This is everyone, right?” Suga looked around. 

“Seems like it.” Oikawa nodded, taking a glance too. He noticed that even that guy Daichi and Akaashi came. 

Suga nodded, and waved to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. He sighed and nodded, pulling out his phone. Yamaguchi was smiling brightly, excited about the plan. Tsukishima tapped Bokuto’s shoulder, asking him something quietly. Bokuto just nodded and grinned. 

“Everyone shut your mouths! Lover-boy here is about to call Kuroo!” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and put his phone to his ear, waiting for Kuroo to pick up. The whole group heard Kuroo’s happy response through the phone, Tsukishima pulling his phone away from his ear due to its loudness. 

“Shut up. Meet me at the coffee shop right now.” Kuroo spoke again, and he rolled his eyes. “It’s not a date, just come here.” 

Bokuto leaned down and whispered into his other ear, and Tsukishima visibly cringed. 

“K-Kuroo… Please, I’m scared and I need you to come here.” 

He hung up the call, and everyone started laughing. Tsukishima just huffed and sat back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Kuroo’s gonna be here in no time at all!” Bokuto was beaming, hands clasped on both of Tsukishima’s shoulders. 

The group chatted aimlessly, talking about what flavor of cake Yamaguchi made for Kuroo. Tsukishima bothered him to make strawberry shortcake, so he’d made that and a spice cake. Just like that, about ten minutes later the front doors burst open with a wheezing Kuroo, sweat beading on his forehead despite the cold weather. 

“Tsukki are you alrig-” He looked around, and gathered his thoughts. 

“Happy birthday, Kuroo!” 

He grinned brightly at everyone, laughing a bit. “You guys are the best!” 

“Shut up and open your gifts! Then you can tell us who’s _really_ the best!” Bokuto smirked. “It’s me, by the way.” 

There was a soft meow from the kitten, and Kuroo’s eyes softened, and he looked straight to the source of the sound. 

“Ah, he’s already found it.” 

“ _Holy shit that’s the kitty!_ ” 

Iwaizumi and Suga just handed them their gifts so he could play with his cat, which he lovingly named Brokuto. The duo was quickly brought together, taking so many pictures with the newly unwrapped polaroid camera Bokuto had bought. It was all just pictures of the kitten, Kuroo and Bokuto. 

“ _Bro he wants to go to sleep!_ ” Bokuto cooed, his hands over his heart. 

“ _Ah, bro he’s so cute!_ ”

Kenma just sighed and put the kitten back in the bed. Kuroo was practically glowing as he opened up the other gifts. He yelled out _aesthetic as fuck_ at Oikawa’s cactus, and did little fist-pumps at Daichi, Akaashi, and Yamaguchi’s gift cards. The three looked at each other and laughed, glad they were all unsure of what to get mutually. 

Kuroo was so happy, and it made everyone else around him smile. He looked to Tsukishima expectantly, and he blonde just looked away, glaring at the floor. Oikawa hummed, he actually had no idea what Tsukishima planned on giving Kuroo for his birthday. 

He just stalked up to Kuroo and shoved an envelope at his chest, glaring sharply at him. “Tell anybody what’s written on that card, and I will end you.” 

“Is it a love confession, Tsukki-Tsukki?” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

The blonde narrowed his eyes, and Kuroo just chuckled and opened up the card. His eyes widened, and his cheeks tinted pink. Oikawa smirked. _Little shit said something like ‘I give you myself’ didn’t he?_

“Holy shit really, l-like when?” Kuroo hastily shoved the card back in the envelope. 

“Whenever I guess…” Tsukishima shrugged, his own cheeks reddening. 

“Uh… Party’s over, I’m heading to Tsukki’s dorm.” Kuroo coughed. “Kenma, let Yamaguchi stay over at our place.” 

Kenma’s brows furrowed. “Wait, Kuro what-” 

He grabbed onto Tsukishima’s wrist and dragged him to the door. 

“Wait, you dumbass! My jacket is in the back room!” 

“I’ll give you mine!” 

The group looked after them in silence, and Kenma just pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Did they just go off to do the dos?” Bokuto asked flatly. 

“Yep! Tsukki’s card was really suggestive!” Yamaguchi smiled sweetly, and Oikawa just smirked. “Want help carrying Kuroo’s gifts home, Kenma?” 

“Yeah… Go put the cat in the car, and turn the heater on.” He tossed his keys to Yamaguchi. 

The rest of them cleaned up, Bokuto laughing at Kuroo’s complete thirst. Kenma and Yamaguchi left to make sure the kitten was safe at home, taking the uneaten cakes with them. Cleaning up was rather flirtatious between the other two couples, Bokuto’s hand in Akaashi’s back pocket, and Oikawa is pretty sure he heard daddy come out of Suga’s mouth very quietly, but he’s just going to believe it was Daichi. 

Oikawa pulled out his phone, remembering that he hasn’t texted Ushijima. 

_**Ushiwaka-chan! I think I passed my test ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪ how is studying going???** _

He and Iwaizumi decided to head out, leaving the couples to themselves. 

“Your friends are weird, Shitty-kawa.” 

“They’re all in love with each other, if you think that’s weird.” He shrugged with a smile, checking his phone. 

_**Ushiwaka: 9:58** _

_**That’s great, Oikawa. Studying has been fine, the material is quite simple. I do not understand why my peers are panicking over this unit.** _

Oikawa arched an eyebrow. 

_**O: What unit is it??? ◑.◑** _

_**U: Advanced Environmental Law** _

Oikawa hummed, looking to Iwaizumi. “Hey, you’re a history nerd. What’s so bad about environmental law?” 

Iwaizumi’s brows scrunched. “Dude, what do you mean? I don’t know too many details, but that’s some pretty meticulous stuff. Like, what’s the difference between a national park and a regular forest, you know?” 

Iwaizumi thought for a bit longer, then huffed. “And there’s different laws for each country, so I guess that’s kind of hard to note if you’re visiting somewhere new. And which bodies of water can be polluted and which can’t, it’s all just a mess.” 

_**O: Iwa-chan explained some of that to me. I think you’re just really smart, Ushiwaka-chan.** _

_**U: But it’s easy material.** _

_**O: For you, Ushiwaka (ؑᵒᵕؑ̇ᵒ)◞✧** _

He messaged Ushijima the entire way home, Iwaizumi seeming to be lost in thought. Oikawa just curled up in bed until Ushijima said he was going to sleep. 

_**O: Goodnight, Ushiwaka-chan!!! ෆ╹ .̮ ╹ෆ** _

_**U: Goodnight, Oikawa.** _

Oikawa was left with a warm feeling in his chest, and he just smiled, getting up from his bed to put on his pyjamas and go to sleep himself. 

*******************************

“Shitty-kawa, you are _not_ going out in public wearing those.” 

Oikawa pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why not, Iwa-chan? Ushiwaka said to come in something comfortable.” 

“Like _sweatpants!_ Do you think he’s going to open the door wearing booty shorts!?” 

Oikawa laughed a bit at the thought, and shook his head. “Well, no, but this is what I watch movies in.” 

“Put pants on.” 

“ _Iwa-chan!_ ” 

“It’s cold outside! Put pants on!” 

The brunette groaned and stalked off to his room. He put his shorts into the bag he was bringing his snacks in. He’s just going to change into them when he gets there. He slipped on a pair of jeans and walked back out to the living room. He stood in front of Iwaizumi and did a spin. 

“Am I up to standards, _mother?_ ” 

Iwaizumi shot him a dark glare, and Oikawa shrunk away, moving to the door with a quiet apology. He pulled on his shoes, and Iwaizumi just sighed from the couch. “Text me if something goes wrong, alright? I’ll come pick you up.” 

“Uh, sure thing!” Oikawa smiled, reaching for the door. “See you later, Iwa-chan! Don’t have any boys over!” 

“Shut up, what time will you be home?” 

“Hm, probably around eleven. I’ll make sure to catch the train back.” 

“Good, because if I have to leave this apartment to come pick your sorry ass up, you’re going to regret it.” 

“Sure thing, mom!” 

He shut the door behind himself before he heard a muffled _Shitty-kawa!_ He turned down the hall to make his way to the train station. While he was walking he texted Ushijima that he was on the way. 

_**O: on my way ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶ iwa-chan made me wear jeans!!** _

_**U: I’ll be waiting. Would you like to borrow something of mine to be more comfortable?** _

Oikawa blushed a little bit as he looked at his phone, and smiled. What a bother. Wear his own shorts and bless Ushijima with the sight, or accept Ushijima’s offer and be able to wear his clothes? Oikawa sighed, figuring he’d get the chance again another time. 

_**O: it’s fine! i have my shorts in my bag ヽ(^o^)丿** _

_**U: I see.** _

Oikawa honestly didn’t know how to respond to that, Ushijima was so blunt that he didn’t really say much to keep a conversation going. The brunette just sighed and walked in silence on the rest of the way to the station. He was pretty happy today, waving to a few people as he made his way down the streets. 

Once on the train, he took a seat quickly, hoping nobody gross would be around him again. He really wasn’t looking to get sneezed on again, or to have his ass grabbed by some high schooler. The train was fairly packed, but it was safe to say that he wouldn’t be covered in other people's’ snot by the time he got to Shibuya. 

He left the station and pulled the paper Ushijima gave him yesterday out of his bag. It had directions to his house from the station. Ushijima said he was making freshly baked cake and would want Oikawa to enjoy it in its ‘prime’, whatever that meant. All Oikawa knows for sure is that he’s going to get some warm cake Ushijima made, and that’s fantastic. 

Oikawa got distracted a few times on the way to the apartment building, almost buying a couple taiyaki fish when he passed the small shop. Though about a half hour later, he found himself in front of the large building at six thirty, the evening sky already darkening. He strode in, ignoring the judgemental looks of the well-dressed old people as he made his way to the elevator. 

He slammed the eleventh floor button quickly, hoping the doors would shut quicker. The elevator stopped on the third floor however, and let in an absolute titan. Oikawa nervously looked up to him, he wasn’t that much taller, but he looked scary. 

“Um, w-what floor?” 

He held up his hands to say nine, and Oikawa nodded, pressing the button. 

They stood in silence, and Oikawa was pretty sure he was going to die in the elevator trying to get to Ushijima. At the ninth floor, the white-haired guy stepped out. 

“H-have a nice evening, S-sir!” 

He looked over his shoulder, and grunted with a nod. Oikawa felt his life force leave his body. He quickly strode to Ushijima’s door once on his desired floor, knocking quickly. Ushijima opened the door and Oikawa shoved his way in. 

“Sorry, Ushiwaka! There’s some guy out there who doesn’t have eyebrows and is really scary and I just wanted to be inside.” He said quickly, toeing off his shoes. 

Ushijima cocked his head to the side, shutting the door. “Did he have white hair?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Ah, Aone is not scary. He’s just shy.” Ushijima shrugged. 

“ _You know that man!?_ ” 

“His parents asked me to tutor him for his government class.” 

“His… Parents?” Oikawa arched an eyebrow. “He’s so shy he had to have his parents ask for him?” 

“He’s a high school second year. Why wouldn’t his parents ask?” 

“ _He’s in high school!?_ ”

“Yes. Though that’s enough about Aone, I’ll show you to my room so you can change your clothes. I’ll cut cake while I wait.” 

Oikawa nodded, and Ushijima led him down the hall. Oikawa noticed his scent was oddly stronger, and he looked up to him, his hair was wet too. He must have just showered. Oikawa smiled to himself, trying to put a name on the scent Ushijima was radiating. He took note of what he was wearing too, just a regular black t-shirt and basketball shorts. _Holy shit his legs._ Oikawa averted his eyes, Ushijima had nice arms _and_ legs, that’s a deadly combination. 

“This is my room, I’ll be waiting.” He opened up a door, and Oikawa nodded. 

Oikawa went in, and shut the door behind himself. He looked around. Everything was just as bland as the rest of the house. Black and white bed set, a desk covered in books and papers, and- 

Oikawa’s eyes widened, and he stepped to the bookshelves on the opposite wall. They were lined with volleyball awards. Oikawa saw the jerseys folded neatly on the third shelf down, and he knelt to check them out. They ranged in sizes, he must have kept all of his jerseys from childhood too. 

Oikawa stood up abruptly, he shouldn’t be going through Ushijima’s stuff. He’s here to change into his shorts. It was kind of weird taking off his pants in Ushijima’s room, but he shook off the feeling with a laugh. He slipped on his blue shorts, only choosing them because they matched his high school volleyball shirt. 

He stuffed his jeans into the bottom of his bag along with his jacket and walked out to the living room, setting his bag by the couch. Ushijima looked up, and his brows briefly furrowed, and his cheeks slowly tinted pink. Oikawa smiled sweetly, sitting next to Ushijima and gently wrapped his hands around his bicep. 

“You okay, Ushiwaka-chan?” 

“I didn’t realize you liked such… Revealing shorts…” 

“You were there when I bought some last weekend, Ushiwaka.” Oikawa laughed lightly, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Ushijima’s cheek. 

“I didn’t… They looked…” His eyes darted to the coffee table. “There’s cake.” 

Oikawa smiled to himself, he likes cracking Ushijima’s composed attitude. He looked to the table, two slices of chocolate cake sat on plates. Oikawa’s eyes widened, and he leaned forward to get some, letting go of Ushijima’s arm. Ushijima reached for his own slice, and slid a spoon to Oikawa. 

Oikawa took a bite and couldn’t help the happy hum that escaped his throat. 

“It’s good?” 

Oikawa could die eating this cake and he would be happy. He just nodded and kept eating. Ushijima smirked and ate his own piece. 

“What movie would you like to watch first, Oikawa?” 

Oikawa set his plate down quickly, mouth still full of cake, and he leaned over the edge of the couch to reach his bag. He tossed his bags of candies and snacks onto the table and then held up a DVD case with a smile. Ushijima arched an eyebrow. 

“Mean Girls? What’s it about?” 

Oikawa swallowed the chocolatey dessert and just set the case on Ushijima’s lap. “Trust me. It’s the greatest movie in existence.” 

“I’ve never heard of it before. Is it really that great?” 

“Ushiwaka, have faith in my judgement.” He picked his plate back up. “That movie is better than this cake.”

Ushijima hummed, looking at the front of the case. “... I suppose.” 

When they finished the cake, Ushijima put the movie on. Oikawa was pretty excited to see it on such a large screen. He pulled out his candies and leaned on Ushijima’s side, thinking about his scent again as he opened his candies. 

“What are those?” 

“Hm? Oh, they’re li hing mui drops.” Oikawa grinned. “You’ve never had them?” 

“No.” 

“What!? You need to try one!” He quickly pulled out one of the small wrapped candy drops, proceeding to unwrap that too. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s like a salted plum in a candy shell. It’s the best, I promise. Here!” 

Oikawa held up the candy, and Ushijima raised his hand for Oikawa to drop it, but he raised it to Ushijima’s lips. He huffed and opened his mouth, letting Oikawa pop it in. Oikawa watched his reaction. His brows suddenly furrowed, and Oikawa smiled, popping one into his own mouth. 

“That’s the plum~” 

“This is odd.” 

“It’s wonderful.” Oikawa laughed lightly. “I have other candies too if you really hate them.” 

“As do I. I made strawberry daifuku.” He began to stand up, and Oikawa whined quietly. “I’ll return shortly.” 

Oikawa just bit into his candy waiting for Ushijima to come back. He returned with a black plate, setting it down on the table. Oikawa couldn’t help but smile. 

“They’re adorable! They’re so cute!” Oikawa grinned. Strawberry daifuku was usually so bland looking, but Ushijima painted chocolate on them to make them look like baby seals. 

“Your friend Bokuto Koutarou suggested I make something cute for you. This was the best I could do.” He said, sitting back down next to Oikawa. 

“I can’t believe Bokuto-chan even talked to you, but these are awesome!” He reached for one and took a bite out of it, he laughed lightly at the sweetness of it. 

“Is it nice?” 

“It’s great, now press play. Mean Girls is waiting for us.” 

Ushijima had moved the plate to his lap so Oikawa could easily reach for the daifuku, and Oikawa was curled up at Ushijima’s side. Ushijima paid close attention to the movie, and Oikawa thought it was amusing how his brows would crease every now and then. 

“What only counts if you see a nipple, that makes no sense.” 

“Getting punched in the face is not an awesome experience, this movie is overtly deceiving viewers.” 

“Oikawa, why is it a big deal to wear pink on Wednesday?” 

“You will not get pregnant and die if you have sex, what sort of sexual education is this film trying to offer?” 

By the end of the movie, Ushijima looked utterly befuddled, and Oikawa was just laughing lightly. 

“Oikawa, I do not understand. This movie was a mess.” 

He just smiled and set the now empty plate back on the table, _I bed he’s just going to love Legally Blonde._ “Sorry, Ushiwaka-chan. We can watch one of your movies now.” 

Ushijima sighed and nodded, moving to put a new movie in. Oikawa just smiled and grabbed his phone, shooting a message to Iwaizumi. 

_**O: He hates mean girls!!!! Iwa chaaaaaaaaan!!! (,,꒪꒫꒪,,)** _

_**I: boo hoo shittykawa i hate it too** _

Oikawa just huffed and set his phone down on the table. Ushijima looked over to him. “Would you like me to grab something to drink?” 

“That would be awesome!” Oikawa nodded. 

Ushijima went to the kitchen, and Oikawa reached for some of his sweet gummy candies. Ushijima came back with two sports drinks, handing one to Oikawa. 

“Thanks, Ushiwaka-chan! You want some candy?” 

He arched an eyebrow as he sat back down, Oikawa leaning on his side. Ushijima’s arm wrapped around Oikawa’s back, hand resting on his hip. “Is it like the other candy?” 

“No, this is really sweet.” 

“I suppose.” 

Oikawa lifted the gummy candy, and Ushijima parted his lips, Oikawa popping it in. Ushijima nodded as he chewed on it. “Keep those ones coming.” 

He played the movie, and Oikawa nodded, periodically giving Ushijima one of the candies. Oikawa thought the movie was an absolute bore, so he tried keeping himself occupied by figuring out what exactly Ushijima smelled like, because whatever it was it was great. 

It was around the one hour mark that Oikawa got it. _Tsubaki blossoms, fuck yeah._

He was then left with nothing to do. This movie sucked so bad to be completely honest. There were a lot of shots of business settings and what he’s assuming is drama in the work force. _Sosuke took my black pen what oh ever shall I do?_ Oikawa sighed. _Shut up, Aiko, just go get another black pen._

The brunette brought himself closer to Ushijima, which got him to move his hand from his hip to his exposed leg. Oikawa was about that kinda life. Ushijima’s hand was big and warm, it was nice. At the end of the movie, the main character and some woman ended up kissing, and Oikawa arched an eyebrow. Ushijima looked down to Oikawa. 

“Did you like it?” 

“Why did they kiss. Who even was that woman?” 

“The accountant on the sixth floor.” 

“Wha… Why is she important?” Oikawa met Ushijima’s eyes. 

“When Aiko was trying to advance on the CEO, he said he only likes those who write in blue. When Aiko was on the sixth floor and Sosuke took her pen, she refused to take the accountant’s because she only had blue pens.” 

Oikawa was completely dumbfounded. What kind of a complicated story line was that. What the hell even happened for the hour and a half between beginning and end. Oikawa just sighed and laughed a bit, looking up through his lashes to Ushijima.

“Well, I like someone who only writes in blue too.” Oikawa smiled sweetly.

Ushijima looked away and went to set up another movie, leaving Oikawa on the couch. “I didn’t expect you to remember that…” 

“Huh? Well, you told it to me. It’s one of your quirks, of course I’d remember.” Oikawa laughed lightly, sitting up. 

“A lot of people don’t. Did you bring any more movies?” Ushijima hummed, eyes scanning over his movie cabinet. 

Oikawa smirked, reaching back into his bag and pulling out Legally Blonde. “This one’s about a woman in law school who totally kicks ass. I think you’ll like it.” 

Ushijima’s golden eyes widened a bit, and he nodded. He went to the kitchen for a moment, coming back with a few pieces of sliced milk bread. Oikawa grinned and clapped his hands together. He curled up next to Ushijima again, the law student’s hand resting on his leg again. 

Ushijima was quick to expose his mixed feelings about the film. 

“That would not get you into such a prestigious school program.” 

However, he soon shifted into lightly nodding along with the plot, Oikawa even heard him whisper take all of them down, Elle. 

By the end, Ushijima nodded. “I liked it.” 

“You did!?” 

“It was quite unrealistic at some points, but that young woman defeated everything in her way. It was respectable.” 

Oikawa just started laughing, _Ushiwaka likes Legally Blonde._ Ushijima cocked his head to the side. “What is so funny?” 

Oikawa stifled his laughter, and just smiled at Ushijima. “I didn’t know if you’d like it is all. I’m happy you did.” 

Ushijima’s gaze softened, and he nodded. “I am too.” 

Oikawa’s phone buzzed with a text, and he hummed as he reached for it. 

_**Iwa-chan 12:06** _

_**SHITTYKAWA YOU DUMBASS YOU BETTER BE ON THE LAST TRAIN OR I SWEAR I’LL RIP YOU A NEW ONE WHEN YOU COME HOME** _

Oikawa froze, and stared at his phone blankly. Ushijima nudged his shoulder. “Something wrong?” 

“Um. Iwa-chan just texted me. I uh, didn’t see the time. I missed the last train.” 

“That’s not an issue, you may stay here.” 

“What?” 

“It’s not a big deal, I have a guest room.” He shrugged, getting up to take the empty plates to the kitchen. “I figured you were staying over anyway.” 

Oikawa bit his lip, wasn’t it still a little early to stay the night at his boyfriend’s house? Well, Bokuto and Akaashi have probably had more than a few _sleepovers_ , and Kuroo took Tsukki to bed as soon as his thirsty-ass got the green-light. Oikawa wasn’t really planning on doing much more than sleeping though, so he figured it would be alright and typed back to Iwaizumi. 

_**O: I’m actually gonna stay with ushiwaka tonight ok? (/ω＼)** _

_**I: NO UR FUCKIN NOT I’M GETTING U RIGHT NOW TRASHYKAWA** _

_**O: Iwa chan iwa chan!!! It’s fine! Why cant i stay??? (๑´╹‸╹`๑)** _

_**I: BECAUSE YOUVE BEEN DATING FOR 3 WEEKS UR COMING HOME WHAT IF HE’S WEIRD** _

Oikawa huffed and smirked. Iwaizumi had a pretty fair point, but Oikawa didn’t really buy into the notion that Ushijima would be a creep. 

_**O: Iwa-chan, are you my mother?** _

_**I: GET UR ASS HOME OR TELL ME WHERE HE LIVES SO I CAN GET YOUR SORRY ASS** _

_**O: (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑**_

Oikawa set his phone back on the table and walked to the kitchen to talk to Ushijima. He smiled sweetly, leaning against the fridge. Ushijima looked over to him, his eyes lingering a bit on his legs before he turned back to the sink. 

Oikawa smirked, catching Ushijima’s lingering gaze. “I’m all clear to stay, Ushiwaka.” 

“Great. If you’d like, you can pick another movie from my cabinet. I’ll be out soon.” 

“Cool! Do you mind if I have another piece of cake?” 

Ushijima’s lips quirked up in a little smile. “I’ll bring one out.” 

“Thanks, Ushiwaka-chan!” He beamed, turning and moving back to the living room. 

He scanned the shelves of movies. All of them sounded boring, he’s pretty sure watching Tsukishima’s Land Before Time movies would be better than any of these. All Ushijima owned was crappy dramas and nature documentaries. Oikawa laughed to himself, _how boring._ Then he started seeing obscure horror movies. 

“This guy…” He chuckled to himself, looking over the titles. 

Oikawa personally hated horror movies, but it will be a great opportunity to get himself some attention from Ushijima. He’s been here for what, around six hours, and still hasn’t kissed him, that’s gotta change. 

When Ushijima came out, Oikawa held out a DVD to him. Ushijima’s eyes widened, and he took the case from Oikawa. 

“Are you sure? I didn’t think you’d like horror movies.” 

“Oh come on, how bad could it be?” 

Horrible. It was horrible. In the beginning, Oikawa ate his cake and thought he was going to be smooching Ushijima without an issue, but the plot was twisted into such horrible lines. Granted he ended up in Ushijima’s lap like he wanted, but he was hiding his face away in the crook of his neck rather than kissing him. 

But for fuck sake that guy just had _twelve_ bamboo rods shoved into his sides, how is he supposed to be okay with that? He only wanted to save his friend from the cat, but no, he got bamboo rods instead. 

Ushijima gently ran his hand up Oikawa’s back. “Are you sure you want to finish the movie?” 

“Mhm…” 

“Oikawa, you haven’t been looking.” 

“Because it’s scary, Ushiwaka!” 

“Oikawa, it is alright. This film isn’t real.” 

He felt Ushijima press a kiss to his hair, and he just whined, forcing himself to look to the screen. He knows it isn’t real, but it’s still scary no matter how it’s looked at. He is fairly sure nothing could scar him quite as much as the bamboo thing, so it wasn’t so bad after that. Suddenly Ushijima turned Oikawa’s head and lightly kissed his hair again. 

“It’s another scary part, Oikawa…” 

Oikawa smiled a little, kissing Ushijima’s cheek. “Thanks, Ushiwaka-chan…” 

Oikawa rested his head on Ushijima’s shoulder, smiling to himself. _How can Ushiwaka appear so intimidating but treat me like this? That’s not fair at all. Stupid Ushiwaka-chan, giving me butterflies like this._

After a bit, Oikawa was done with waiting around, so he brought his hand up to turn Ushijima’s face and pressed their lips together. Ushijima hummed in surprise, but kissed him back. Ushijima still tasted like those gummy candies, his lips sweet on Oikawa’s. Oikawa let his hands rest on Ushijima’s shoulders, feeling Ushijima’s hands on his hips.

Their lips slid together softly, Oikawa almost smiling into their kiss. They haven’t kissed like this before, and it was amusing for him. Oikawa decided to up his game a bit, lightly running his tongue on Ushijima’s bottom lip. He wasted no time when Ushijima’s lips parted, humming and gripping onto Ushijima’s shoulders as their tongues slid together. Ushijima’s hands moved too, one on Oikawa’s lower back the other holding onto the back of his neck to draw him closer. 

The two stayed like that for a while, then someone in the movie screamed, making Oikawa jump. Ushijima looked at him with slightly widened eyes, and Oikawa stared back. Then Oikawa began laughing, and Ushijima smiled gently. His hands moved to wrap around Oikawa’s waist, and the brunette just tucked his face into the crook of Ushijima’s neck. 

“You’re very cute, Oikawa…” 

“Hmph… Be quiet, Ushiwaka-chan…” He said softly, smiling as he hid his face away. 

******************************

It was a nice morning. Oikawa had apparently fallen asleep on Ushijima’s lap while he finished the movie, so he woke up in Ushijima’s bed in the morning, Ushijima having slept in the guest bedroom. The law student was up far before him, having made breakfast and gone out for his run by the time Oikawa woke up. Ushijima debated for a while whether or not he should try toasting milk bread, but decided against it. Oikawa woke up smothered in warmth and Ushijima's scent, and he hummed and snuggled himself into the soft pillows. It was really comfortable, and it didn't aid Oikawa at all in waking up. He shifted around a bit, not finding Ushijima anywhere on the bed, so he sighed and decided to get up. Oikawa had sleepily walked out from down the hall around ten in the morning, and Ushijima thought it was the most adorable thing. 

“Good morning, Oikawa.” 

“Mm… Morning, Waka-chan…” He muttered, pulling Ushijima in for a hug. 

Ushijima got a face full of Oikawa’s unruly fluffy hair, and smiled a bit to himself, wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s waist. 

“Did you sleep well?” 

“Good… Your bed’s soft…” He hummed, smiling up to him tiredly. 

“Yes, I’m aware, Oikawa. I made breakfast if you’d like. And coffee.” 

Oikawa huffed, pulling out of the hug and walking to the kitchen. “Bet my coffee’s better.” 

“It is.” 

Ushijima walked into the kitchen as well, grabbing the two plates of omurice and setting them on the dining table. Oikawa was rummaging through Ushijima’s cabinets, and he just arched an eyebrow. “Cups are in the third cabinet away from the fridge.” 

Oikawa nodded and opened it, pulling out two mugs and pouring coffee from the pot. “Where’s your cream and stuff?” 

“I drink black coffee when I don’t stop to get coffee from you.” 

Oikawa looked at him like he was some sort of monster. “Ushi _baka_ how do you not have cream?” 

“I never need it. I’ll make sure to buy some for the next time you come over.” 

“Hmph… Better buy some…” Oikawa sighed, going to the pantry. “You have sugar though, yeah?” 

“Of course, the big pink container. White lid.” 

Oikawa hummed and started spooning sugar into one of the mugs, Ushijima was honestly a little worried about the amount of sugar going into the drink, but he figures Oikawa knows what he’s doing. Oikawa brought the two mugs to the table, and sipped on his. 

“Thanks for the date, Ushiwaka.” He hummed, smiling over the table to him. 

Ushijima just nodded. “It was my pleasure. I like having you around, Oikawa.” 

Oikawa picked up the spoon to eat his omurice, and felt his cheeks turn a bit pink. “I like being around…” 

The two ate their breakfast, Oikawa asking Ushijima his plans. He’s just going to study all day, that was pretty boring. Oikawa figured he’d need to do the same though. Oikawa’s phone was buzzing on the table, so while Ushijima took care of the dishes, he checked his phone. He had over thirty texts from Iwaizumi, and he felt fear build up in his chest. Having thirty missed texts from Iwaizumi was like missing a call from your mom, Oikawa prepared himself for death. 

_**Iwa-chan: 12:14 - 10:02** _

Oh shit, he’s definitely in for it. He read a few of the recent ones. 

_**I: OIKAWA FUCKING TOORU GET YOUR ASS HOME RIGHT NOW** _

_**I: SHITTYKAWA ANSWER YOUR PHONE** _

_**I: I’M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN YOU GET HOME WHY AM I YOUR FRIEND** _

_**I: I TOLD YOU NOT TO STAY AT HIS PLACE WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU** _

Oikawa whined nervously, and Ushijima walked into the living room, his head cocked to the side. 

“Something bad happen?” 

“Iwa-chan wants me home… I have to leave soon.” 

“I see. Would you like to take some cake home for him?” 

That might just ease the blow of Iwaizumi’s wrath, so he nodded. Ushijima went to the kitchen to put a few pieces of cake into a container, and Oikawa went to the bathroom to change into his jeans and brush his hair, he snorted to himself, thinking about how he looked like Kuroo. 

He pulled on his jacket and slung his bag over his shoulder, Ushijima handing him his container of cake. Oikawa smiled and nodded, stepping into his shoes. 

“Oikawa.” 

“Hm?” He looked up to him, and Ushijima pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

“Get home alright.” Ushijima said flatly. 

The brunette smiled and nodded. “I will, Ushiwaka. Have fun studying.” 

Ushijima huffed, and Oikawa turned to the door, his fingers wrapping around the handle. He paused, and looked over his shoulder. 

“Hey, Ushiwaka-chan?” 

“Yes?” 

He bit his lip, then smiled brightly. “Call me Tooru, okay?” 

Ushijima’s eyes widened, but he nodded. Oikawa nodded back, and slipped out of the door. Once he was at the station, which was an adventure to find again, he messaged Iwaizumi before his phone’s battery cut out. 

_**I’m on the train home iwa chan (ง ´͈౪`͈)ว** _

Once it sent, his phone screen turned black, and he sighed, putting it back in his bag. He was getting his ass kicked when he got home. 

He felt dread build in his chest as he neared his building, and he was scared to even put his keys in the door. He swallowed down his nerves and opened up the front door. Iwaizumi was looking at the doorway, and Oikawa waved nervously. 

Iwaizumi stood up and strode over to him, he looked _pissed._

“Iwa-chan, let’s talk about this. I’m an adult now, I can-” 

Iwaizumi wrapped him in a tight hug, shakily breathing into his shoulder. “ _You are the fucking worst, Trashy-kawa._ ” 

Oikawa was a little taken aback, and he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi too, arching an eyebrow. “Iwa-chan?” 

“You _dumbass!_ I was so fucking worried about you! You didn’t even tell me where he lived or _anything!_ What if something happened to you!? What was I supposed to do!?” He looked up and glared at Oikawa.

“Aw, Iwa-chan…” He smiled gently, now he wasn't expecting that kind of greeting at all. “I’m glad you care so much, but I trust Ushiwaka.” 

“I’ve met him _once_ , I don’t trust him like you do!” Iwaizumi scolded Oikawa. “Don’t do that again!” 

“Can I stay at his house now after this?” 

“ _No what the fuck kind of question is that!?_ ” 

Oikawa laughed sheepishly, and shrugged. “Worth a shot, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi just groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Did you at least use protection, you dumbfuck?” 

Oikawa’s brows raised, and he shook his head. “We didn’t… We didn’t do that.” 

Iwaizumi smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. “Can’t blame him, really. I wouldn’t fuck you either.” 

He turned on his heel and started walking back to the couch. Oikawa stood with his mouth hanging open. How could Iwaizumi act so caring and then shit-talk in the blink of an eye!?

“ _Rude, Iwa-chan!_ ” 

“Shut up and go take a shower, your hair looks like shit.” 

“Why are you so mean to me!?” Oikawa whined, taking off his shoes and pouting the entire way down the hall. 

“I do it because I care about you, Trashy-kawa!” 

Oikawa huffed and rolled his eyes, smiling a bit as he dug around his drawers for clean clothes. He never takes Iwaizumi’s comments to heart, doesn’t mean he isn’t rude as hell though. Oikawa set his phone on the charger and left to take a shower. Once he was all dressed and his hair was fairly dried, he checked his phone. 

_**Ushiwaka: 11:46** _

_**Did your friend enjoy the cake?** _

Oikawa smirked, Iwaizumi can get fucked, he’s not sharing that cake now. He walked out to the living room, and Iwaizumi seemed to have other plans. Oikawa’s bag was opened, and Iwaizumi had taken out their two movies and put them on the table. He also had the container of cake in his hand and a spoon in the other, one of the cake slices already gone. 

“Dude holy shit did Ushiwaka make this cake it’s bomb as hell.” 

Oikawa’s brow twitched, and he messaged Ushijima. 

_**he’s being a jerk and eating all of it (¬､¬)** _

Oikawa sat down by Iwaizumi and dug his notebooks from his already opened bag. His phone buzzed on the table, and he checked the screen. 

_**It is alright. You did make him quite angry from what I understand.** _

Oikawa pouted, and his phone buzzed again. 

_**I’ll make you another cake, do not worry.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting domestic as fuck in here. And hello hello I'm going to address some frequently commented things (on my tumblr and here) So the booty shorts, yes, everyone likes the booty shorts. Ushiwaka likes the booty shorts too, and they will be addressed quite soon wink wink nudge nudge. Anydoodle, for those who love this fic because it's domestic and fluffy, bless and thank all of you precious little babies ily. 
> 
> So yes yes thanks in advance for all of the comments and kudos to come! 
> 
> PS, how the hell do I get rid of that second chapter note that's always looming like??? That was for the first chapter I don't want it here lmao. Pls send help.


	6. Heart to Heart

The first semester was over. It was finally over. Oikawa stepped out of the science building much like a zombie, his eyes completely drained of life. His only coherent thought was _get home for sleep._

For the past two weeks he’s been studying with Ushijima, and Oikawa honestly didn’t like Ushijima’s study habits very well. It was completely silent save for the flipping of pages, and Oikawa completely expected that ‘study date’ meant ‘making out next to textbooks’. However, he’s pretty confident he aced all of his tests, so he can confirm that Ushijima’s study methods work for everyone. 

Some point during his restless studying it was Akaashi’s birthday, and Bokuto was antsy the entire day, waiting for his shift to end so he could go and hang out with him, but Kuroo and Oikawa just had their noses in their notebooks while Bokuto handled the orders. The shop’s business was at an all-time high due to finals taking over the lives of the students, their need for caffeine rising significantly. 

Pumpkin spice was out of season, so Ushijima just went back to getting regular black coffee. Oikawa always gave him two, not missing the dark circles forming under his eyes. He’d always bring one for him to their study sessions too. 

He opened the front door to his apartment, toeing off his shoes and setting his bag by the couch. He flopped face-first onto the cushions, shutting his eyes and breathing out. He woke up on the floor, the living room dim due to the setting sun. Oikawa huffed and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. His eyes felt sticky, he hated falling asleep in his contacts. He heard Iwaizumi’s snores at his side, and he saw his friend curled up on the cushions. 

“Hmph… Rude, Iwa-chan…” He muttered, standing up and walking down the hall. 

He grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. He took out his contacts and groaned, they were goopy and his eyes were dried out. He tossed them out and stepped into the shower, still too lazy to do much under the heat of the water. 

After around forty-five minutes he was finally out, fresh clothes put on and his skin glowing from his moisturizer. He sighed with a smile and slipped his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. He stepped out of the bathroom and went to his bag to dig out his phone, then to the kitchen to get a snack. 

He had a message from Ushijima, and his chest warmed. He grabbed a slice of milk bread from the packaging on the counter, opening up the message. 

**_Rest well, Tooru. I look forward to seeing you on Sunday._ **

Oikawa hummed and smiled to himself. Ushijima said that after finals he’d like to take Oikawa out for lunch. It was perfect, because he’d get to see Iwaizumi off at the train station, get lunch, then buy his Christmas present. Iwaizumi was going back to Miyagi for Christmas, but Oikawa was staying in Tokyo. It was a hard decision, but it’s really the only way he can pull off getting Iwaizumi’s present without something going wrong. 

Oikawa tapped the keyboard on his phone, his bread slice hanging from his lips. 

_**cant wait to see you ushiwaka chan!!! （〃・ω・〃）** _

*******************************

When Sunday rolled around, it was a bit of a hassle. Iwaizumi was yelling at Oikawa to hurry up or they’d miss both of their trains, but Oikawa had to look _perfect_. He groaned and tried getting his hair to fluff the way he wanted it. 

“I’m cutting the sleeves off of your jacket if you don’t get out here right now, Shitty-kawa!” 

Oikawa groaned, figuring he looked well enough and rushing out of the bathroom. Iwaizumi gave him a once-over, then smirked. 

“Took you an hour to put _that_ together? Dude you’re wearing a NASA shirt and jeans.” 

“Iwa-chan! My jacket makes it better!” He whined, grabbing it from Iwaizumi’s hand. 

He slipped it over his shoulders, and Iwaizumi just snorted. “Nope. Still look like a space dork.” 

“At least I don’t have a crush on Alexander the Great, you history nerd.” 

“Actually, I’m more of a Catherine the Great kind of guy.” He smirked. “She gave no fucks and it was awesome.” 

“... The one with the furniture?” 

“That’s the one.” 

“Ah.” Oikawa nodded, turning to grab his wallet out of his bag.

He shoved it in his pocket and checked his other pockets for his phone. Iwaizumi slung his bag over his shoulder, heading to the door. 

“Come on, lover-boy. Can’t miss your sweet date.” Iwaizumi teased, stepping into his shoes. 

Oikawa huffed and pulled on his own shoes, his black and blue hi-tops. Iwaizumi looked at the shoes he chose and started laughing. 

“Oh, what?” 

“You look like such a douche, Trashy-kawa.” Iwaizumi chuckled, opening up the door. 

“Rude. Absolutely rude, Iwa-chan.” 

Oikawa used his keys to lock the door behind themselves, and they were on their way to the station. Oikawa was actually a little sad that Iwaizumi was leaving without him, it was the first winter break he wasn’t leaving with him. 

“Don’t burn the house down while I’m away.” Iwaizumi smirked. “And don’t invite Bokuto.” 

It’s not like he could invite Bokuto anyways, but he was still confused. “Why not?” 

“He’s going to burn the entire building down.” 

Oikawa nodded, that was pretty accurate to be completely honest. 

_“11:25 AM train to Miyagi Main Station arriving.”_

Oikawa sighed, and Iwaizumi clapped a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll be back before New Years, Trashy-kawa. And I’ll even bring you back a stupid alien pin to put on this jacket.” 

The brunette nodded, smiling brightly to him. “See you then! Say hi to everyone for me!” 

“Sure thing.” Iwaizumi nodded. “See you later, man.” 

He waved one last time and went down to the passenger platform. Oikawa sighed, odd loneliness taking over him. He should be fine, he’s going to see Ushijima really soon. Besides, it’s like two weeks on his own. Things will definitely be alright.

The ride to Shibuya was pretty uneventful, not a lot of people riding. It was pretty surprising, considering it was lunch time and a weekend on top of that, but Oikawa supposes it’s a blessing in disguise. It was really easy to find Ushijima in the station’s main area since not too many people rushed out of his train. 

“Ushiwaka-chan!” 

“Hello, Tooru.” He nodded. “Perhaps you should start calling me by my name instead of that?” 

Oikawa still got excited whenever his name rolled from Ushijima’s tongue, he didn’t know why exactly. “Ushiwaka is your name.” 

“It’s Wakatoshi, actually.” 

Oikawa smirked, Ushijima had some sass in him for being so stoic all the time. The two walked together in what Oikawa’s figured is Ushijima’s version of holding hands, their shoulders bumping together. Ushijima really wasn’t about PDA at all, no matter how little. 

“So what are your plans for winter break?” Ushijima asked. 

“Oh, not much really. Probably just going to hang out in my apartment. The coffee shop closed for the break and everyone else is out visiting their families.” Oikawa smiled gently. 

It was true. Bokuto was going to Osaka with his family, and Kuroo’s family refused to let him be with anyone but them for the holidays. Suga was going back to Miyagi too, and Iwa-chan was gone until New Years. He didn’t really talk to Akaashi or Daichi that much, and there is no way in hell he’s going to hang out with Tsukishima or Kageyama. 

Oikawa frowned a bit, Ushijima was probably going to head home soon too, he’s just never asked. 

“What are you doing for vacation, Ushiwaka?” He looked up to him. 

He just shrugged, his peacoat stretching with his broad shoulders. “I was planning on staying here as well.” 

Oikawa grinned, and he got really excited. He grabbed onto Ushijima’s wrist, a bounce in his step. “Really!? We can hang out so much now that we’re both free! Why didn’t you tell me you were staying!?” 

“You didn’t tell me you were staying either until I asked. It was simply just never brought up.” 

Oikawa huffed, pouting a bit. Then he remembered something, Ushijima has mentioned going home to see his dad whenever he could. Oikawa had asked him a while ago why he chose law school and he said he wanted to be just like his dad, so obviously he cared about him. Why wouldn’t Ushijima go this time? 

“What about seeing your dad, Ushiwaka?” 

His expression hardened a bit. “My father is overseas at the moment. He will not be home at any point during the break.” 

“Oh, well what about your mom?” Oikawa asked softly. He personally really misses his mom, and he really hopes Iwaizumi will bring back some of her chocolate chip cookies. 

“We’re going to have lunch at the ramen shop a little bit down the street if you’re alright with that.” 

Oikawa’s brows raised, and he just nodded. Ushijima was rarely vague with his answers, but this was the first time he’s completely avoided one of Oikawa’s questions. Oikawa figured it wasn’t something he must have wanted to talk about, so he dropped it. 

Ushijima started more small-talk, and he was still puzzled about how Ushijima managed to slurp his noodles so quietly. In one of their moments of silence, Oikawa pondered what to get Ushijima for Christmas. Ushijima was actually going to be difficult to shop for, he doesn’t really like much. He can’t just get him twenty blue pens and call it good, that’s a crappy gift. 

“What are your plans after lunch?” Ushijima asked, looking up to him from across the table. 

Oikawa smiled and swallowed his ramen. “I’m getting a pet turtle for Iwa-chan. It’s going to be his Christmas gift.” 

“I see. He likes turtles?” 

“Yeah! There’s one he _really_ likes, his name is Sou. I asked one of the workers to hold onto him for me so I can pick him up.” Oikawa was smiling brightly. “Do you like turtles too?” 

“Not particularly. I had a turtle pond growing up though.” Ushijima replied. “Do you know how to take care of it until Iwaizumi Hajime returns?” 

“More or less. Why, do you want to come with me?” Oikawa perked up, cocking his head to the side. 

“I wouldn’t mind helping you get it.” 

Oikawa grinned and nodded, and soon the two were riding the train back to campus. The pet shop Iwaizumi worked in wasn’t that far off campus, so Oikawa figured he’d just carry everything home. Now that Ushijima is coming, he only has to carry the turtle. 

The two walked into the pet store, and Oikawa heard a light chuckle from the counter. 

“Well, well. If it isn’t Trashy-kawa.” 

Ushijima stiffened at his side, and Oikawa just smiled and waved to the worker. “Only Iwa-chan can call me that, Mattsun!” 

Ushijima grunted, and Issei leaned over the counter. “Who’s this guy?” 

“Oh, this is Ushiwaka-chan!” Oikawa said happily, clapping his hands together. “He’s helping me bring everything home!” 

Ushijima held his hand out, his firm gaze on Issei. He seemed to be unfazed by Ushijima’s glare and took his hand. 

“Ushijima Wakatoshi.” 

“Oh, the hotshot law student, eh?” Issei’s lips turned up into a smirk. “The name’s Matsukawa Issei. What’s someone like you doing with Oikawa?” 

Ushijima’s eyes narrowed, and he pulled his hand back to his side. “I am his boyfriend.” 

Oikawa’s cheeks flushed a bit, and he didn’t know why. He knows that Ushijima is his boyfriend, but actually hearing him say it was something different. Issei just nodded, standing up straight, then looking to Oikawa. 

“You know all the stuff you need?” 

“Oh, yeah, I have a list.” 

“I’ll go and grab the turtle.” 

Issei turned on his heel and went into the back, and Oikawa tapped Ushijima’s arm. The two walked through the aisles, picking up things that he needed. Ushijima carried everything without complaint, and Oikawa was honestly thankful. 

When they returned to the counter, Issei had the turtle in a small plastic container with a bit of water. He began scanning the items Ushijima set down, and started going on the required proper-care speech. 

“You gotta make sure the water is always clean, don’t overfeed him, make sure he’s not too hot or cold, he’s prone to illness because he’s a baby, blah blah…” 

Ushijima looked at the little turtle, arching an eyebrow. 

“And here’s your total.” Issei hummed, spinning the screen on the register. Oikawa choked a little bit, and nodded. 

Ushijima glanced at the price, then to Oikawa digging through his wallet. He’d offer to pay for him, but Oikawa would deny the offer because it was for Iwaizumi. Ushijima picked all of the items up again, everything nestled inside of the empty tank, Oikawa grabbing hold of the turtle’s container. 

“Keep him warm out there, Oikawa.” Issei called after them. “Iwaizumi’s gonna be pissed if you freeze Sou.” 

Oikawa sighed, he knows. He held the container in one hand and pulled his jacket over it with the other. Once they got to his apartment, Oikawa was suddenly nervous. His apartment was nothing like Ushijima’s, he was a bit self-concious about it. 

Ushijima said nothing about it, just glancing around and toeing off his shoes. They decided to set it up on the table beside the couch, Oikawa grabbing the instructions but Ushijima getting straight to work. He said he always had to change the water in the turtle pond growing up, so he knows this stuff by heart. Oikawa just trusted him, and soon enough Sou was in his tank swimming around. 

“Iwa-chan is going to be so happy!” Oikawa was absolutely beaming, and he hugged Ushijima tightly. “Thanks for helping!” 

Ushijima’s hands found his hips, and he pressed a gentle kiss to Oikawa’s temple. “It wasn’t a problem.” 

**************************

Oikawa has been really happy. He wasn’t really keen on being home alone so much, but it wasn’t so bad. He saw Ushijima every day, and Iwaizumi called him every evening. Oikawa’s only problem was that he didn’t have a gift for Ushijima and Christmas was a week away. It was as he was going asleep that the perfect idea popped into his head. 

_A glass whale shark._

Granted Ushijima probably didn’t think whale sharks were _that_ cool, he still figured that it would be a great gift. Ushijima needs house decorations desperately. 

So the next morning Oikawa was calling every figurine shop in Tokyo that he could manage, most saying they didn’t have whale sharks. The few that did were extremely expensive or too small. And to make matters even worse, the only way he’d be able to get one from the aquarium was to actually _buy admission_ to the aquarium. He didn’t want to go without Ushijima, but he didn’t want to go with him and buy him the figure afterwards because that would be weird. 

Oikawa just groaned and started calling random places that might have one. 

Nobody. Nowhere had it. He’s spent three hours calling shops and absolutely nobody has what he’s looking for. He just flopped onto his couch and groaned, what is he supposed to get Ushijima? 

Whale shark booty shorts. A whale shark onesie. Oikawa slapped his hands over his eyes. _It doesn’t have to be a whale shark you know more about him than this!_ Volleyball. He grew up on a farm. He goes for a run every morning. He likes to cook. Law school. Great, he’ll get him a fucking _briefcase_. 

His phone buzzed, and he sighed, checking the screen. 

_**Ushiwaka** _

_**I made cake if you would like to come over.** _

Fucking right he’d like to have some cake, maybe he’ll be able to squeeze out something Ushijima wants for Christmas. He’s probably not going to say anything about it unless Oikawa directly asks him, but he really has to avoid that. He’d look so bad if he had to ask what Ushijima wanted. 

He sent a quick message back and took a shower and got dressed quickly. He pulled on his coat and checked on the turtle before leaving. Ushijima met him at the station, and Oikawa had to go straight into his prodding. 

“So did you get me anything for Christmas, Ushiwaka-chan?” He hummed, leaning really close into his space. 

“Yes, I have.” 

Oikawa was smiling on the outside, but he was just a little annoyed. Ushijima already has a gift and Oikawa is struggling. 

“What did you get?” 

“You’ll find out on Christmas.” 

“Ushiwaka, please?” 

“No.” 

Oikawa huffed, then smiled slyly. “I’ll tell you what I got you if you tell me what I got.” 

“I’m fine with waiting, thank you.” 

“You don’t even want to guess what I got you?” 

Ushijima shrugged. “Anything you get will be just fine, I’m sure.” 

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed. _Say that again and you’re getting a pair of socks._

Then Oikawa’s eyes widened, and he grinned. He’s got it, he’s just going to get Ushijima the most ridiculous pairs of socks, it’s going to be great! Ushijima seemed to notice his sudden surge of happiness, and arched an eyebrow.

“Did you think I wouldn’t like your gift?” 

“Huh? Oh, um… Yes?” 

Ushijima sighed and looked forward again, and Oikawa felt Ushijima’s fingers lace with his. “I would love anything you gave to me, Tooru.” 

Oikawa blanked for a moment. Ushijima is holding his hand in public, _and_ saying sappy lines. Oikawa just felt warmth bubble up in his chest, and he grinned brightly. “Same for me, Ushiwaka-chan!” 

Back in Ushijima’s apartment building, they passed Aone. The two shared a few grunts and nods as they passed by, and Oikawa just looked on in confusion. What kind of conversation was that? 

Once in Ushijima’s apartment, Oikawa spotted the picture of Ushijima’s dad spiking a volleyball. Maybe he should get into that subject, they haven’t really talked much about it. Ushijima said any gift would be fine, but maybe if Oikawa got a volleyball gift he’d like it more than silly socks. 

Ushijima met Oikawa at the couch with two plates of cake, and Oikawa made grabby-hands at one of them with a smile. He took a bite and hummed around the spoon, Ushijima makes the best chocolate cake. 

“Oh, Ushiwaka, we never really talk about volleyball.” Oikawa smiled to him. 

“Both of us quit playing, there’s no reason to talk about it.” He said flatly. “I’m assuming you’d like to speak about volleyball regardless?” 

Oikawa nodded, his smile widening. “You have shelves of volleyball awards in your room, after we eat our cake can you show me them?” 

Ushijima breathed out deeply, and nodded. “Of course.” 

Oikawa grinned and went back to eating his cake. He was excited to be getting hints at what to get him for Christmas, but he was even more excited to learn about Ushijima’s volleyball history. When Ushijima took him back to his room, he was a little awkward but eventually started talking about all of the awards. 

There were a lot of championship trophies and best wing-spiker plaques. Ushijima pointed to all of the jerseys, explaining each one. He was the captain of his middle school and high school team, both at Shiratorizawa. Ushijima had a faint air of pride, his golden eyes lighting up a bit as he spoke. 

Oikawa could only imagine, Ushijima dominating the court relentlessly. He clearly had a future with volleyball, he probably could have even made the national team! Why would he quit with talent like this? Oikawa never would have quit if he hadn’t gotten injured, so why Ushijima? 

Oikawa looked up to him with bright eyes, “Ushiwaka, why did you quit?” 

“I’ve told you before, it was to focus on my studies.” 

Oikawa just laughed a little, shaking his head. “But why? You had so much here! And you clearly love volleyball, you could have kept playing!” 

“Yes, I could have. I had to focus on my school work, Tooru.” His voice was getting a little sharp, but Oikawa was too excited to notice. 

“You could have made the national team! You could have dominated on a _world_ stage, Ushiwaka!” Oikawa clapped his hands together. “And you really like volleyball, I can tell!” 

“Tooru, it’s too late for me to change my mind. I know what I was capable of, but I’ve already told you that I retired from volleyball to focus on my studies.” His eyes narrowed. “Why do you care so much?” 

“Because people with talent like _this_ don’t just quit! And I know you love volleyball, because every single one of my teammates had the same look in their eyes as you did just now!” He was still grinning, speaking quickly and rambling. “I don’t understand why you would have chosen to quit!” 

Ushijima’s jaw set, and he stayed silent. 

Oikawa was grinning and laughing still. “I bet you were amazing to watch, Ushiwaka! I can just imagine tossing to you.” He looked up to Ushijima with sparkling eyes. “Knowing that your toss would be spiked perfectly, it would be awesome! Come on, there had to be some other reason you quit, it can’t just be school. You shouldn’t have qui-” 

“Tooru I already told you I quit because of my studies. I quit to focus on pre-law.” He sharply cut Oikawa off, glaring darkly. “Believe it or not, people can quit on their own accord free of injury. Stop bothering me about why I shouldn’t have quit just because _you_ didn’t have the choice.” 

Oikawa froze, and his eyes were wide. His smile dropped, and Ushijima just stared back at him, his golden eyes still glaring daggers. _He was right_. Oikawa was pressuring him about his choice just because he wasn’t able to decide for his own career. Oikawa felt his chest clench, and he bit his lip. 

_Kuroo-chan, you were so good, why did you quit?_

_Bokuto-chan! You were amazing, why would you choose to quit?_

Oikawa just nodded, and he looked to the floor. He felt his knee start to ache, and he bent it a little bit. _What am I supposed to do, I pissed Ushiwaka off._

He felt his throat tighten, and he cursed himself internally. _I really do just bother people about why they quit, don’t I? Kuroo, Bokuto, all of them. It’s because I’m angry I didn’t get to choose like they did, isn’t it?_ Oikawa bit his lip and his eyes darted to his knee, and he felt the same pain he did when Iwaizumi told him he couldn’t play anymore. _I thought I was over this. I guess I never really was, I was just ignoring it, huh?_

_Ushiwaka is mad at me and I’m still upset about my injury._

Tears pricked at his eyes at his sudden realization, and he panicked. _I have to get out of here._ He opened his mouth, trying to keep his voice steady. 

“Um, sorry. I think I forgot to feed Sou this morning. I should go.” Oikawa said softly, turning on his heel and making his way to the hallway. 

He heard Ushijima groan from his room, and Ushijima stepped to follow him. Oikawa checked his pockets for his phone and wallet, then headed for the doorway. 

“Tooru, wait.” 

“N-no, I really forgot to feed Sou.” _No I didn’t, I’m pretty sure I overfed him actually._ “Iwa-chan will be pretty pissed if he finds out I killed his favorite turtle.” 

He had his back to Ushijima as he pulled on his second shoe, and his hand went to the doorknob. 

“Tooru-” 

“Thank you for having me over. I’m sorry for pressuring you, Ushiwaka.” 

Ushijima wrapped his fingers around his wrist before he could turn the doorknob and leave. Oikawa didn’t look at him, he can’t let Ushijima see him cry, he’ll think it’s his fault. _It wasn’t Ushiwaka, I did this myself._

“I’m sorry. That was extremely ill-mannered of me to say to you.” His deep voice was quieter than normal. “I’m not mad at you, Tooru. You didn’t deserve to have my annoyance directed at you.” 

Oikawa swallowed the rapidly growing lump in his throat, still avoiding looking at Ushijima. “It’s fine… I’m sorry for pushing you…” 

Ushijima gently tugged on his wrist, and Oikawa kept his gaze to his feet. He’s still so worked up about the situation. _It’s not my fault, I didn’t want to quit. I don’t understand why someone would willingly quit. I just wanted to play volleyball for my entire life, it was ripped from me but people just throw volleyball aside like it’s nothing. Why?_ Oikawa’s hand slipped off the doorknob, and Ushijima turned Oikawa to face him. 

“Tooru…” Ushijima breathed, using his free hand to lift Oikawa’s chin. 

Ushijima’s frown deepened, and his brows knit together when he met Oikawa’s glistening eyes. “Oh… Tooru I’m so sorry…”

Ushijima pulled him in for a hug, and Oikawa couldn’t choke back his sob any longer, burying his face into Ushijima’s shoulder. Ushijima just stood there with him, gently stroking his back while his body racked with quiet cries. 

_I just want to play volleyball again. I didn’t want to bother anybody._

He listened to Ushijima quietly saying his name, and he tried to calm down. 

_I didn’t know I missed volleyball this much. I thought I was done crying over it._

“Tooru, it’s alright… Breathe, Tooru…” 

“I-I just wanted t-to play v-volleyball!” Another cry ripped from his throat, muffled by Ushijima’s shoulder. “Why w-would someone throw volleyball away!?

I miss the feel of making the perfect toss on my fingertips, I miss the sting on my palm after serving. Why is this happening to me now? I haven’t cried in years about this.

Oikawa bit his lip and tried matching his breathing with Ushijima’s. He still felt so many emotions at once even though he’d stopped crying, he just rested his head on Ushijima’s shoulder and held his shirt in his fingers. His eyes were tired. He wanted to play volleyball, he wanted everyone to play volleyball with him. He wants to know why anyone would choose to quit. 

“I didn’t mean to make you cry, Tooru.” 

Oikawa shrugged a bit. “S’fine. Wasn’t you.” 

Oikawa had just realized that he pressures other people about quitting when they had the choice simply because he was distressed about not having the choice himself, of _course_ he’d be overwhelmed. 

_But it wasn’t you, Ushiwaka._

“You were fine until I snapped, I believe it was my fault.” Ushijima sighed, putting a warm and comforting hand between his shoulder blades. “I also believe I owe you an… Explanation, of sorts.” 

“What’s there to explain?” Oikawa hummed. “You spoke your mind is all.” 

“But I never gave you a proper answer as to why I quit. I’d rather talk about that over avoiding the subject and seeing you cry again.” 

Oikawa’s brows knit together a bit, and he adjusted himself so he was looking into Ushijima’s eyes. “But you said it was to focus on your studies. Isn’t that your answer?” 

Ushijima seemed to search for words, his lips parting but nothing coming out. He sighed, and shut his eyes. “You were right though. There’s more to the story than just focusing on school. Because like you said, people _don’t_ just quit like that. You deserved to know the first time you asked me, if not then, definitely now.” 

Oikawa cocked his head to the side. “If it’s some dark secret you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

Ushijima offered a gentle smile. “I trust you, Tooru. Come, I’ll grab you a drink and we’ll talk about it. And we’ll talk about what made you cry.” 

One of Ushijima’s hands slid to lace his fingers with Oikawa’s, and Oikawa nodded. Oikawa wasn’t quite sure what to expect, his emotions still running all over the place, but he was a bit at ease knowing that he and Ushijima were going to have an impromptu heart to heart. Oikawa breathed out steadily, smirking a bit to himself. 

_I just wanted to know what to get you for Christmas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow so this chapter. I had such a hard time with it??? Like I know where I want to go, and I have known for a while, it's just that getting to where I want to go is hard af. I literally rewrote parts of this chapter so many times, but I think this is as good as it's really going to get. Honestly I had this chapter posted yesterday but I deleted it so fast because I couldn't stand it lmao. So I apologize for this burning dumpster farm of a chapter, however comma, the next chapter will be 9,000 times better because I actually know what I'm doing for that next one. 
> 
> Pls forgive me I just. 
> 
> Thanks in advance for the kudos and comments, I really do appreciate them! I read them all (please know that even though I'm too shy to reply they make me smile lots okay).


	7. Crushed Hearts and Expensive Plants

Oikawa didn’t know what kind of story Ushijima was going to spill, and to be honest he had no idea to expect. He didn’t imagine someone like Ushijima to have some tragic history, he’s the kind of guy someone would assume grew up easily, the only problems challenging him being his class scores being anything but straight A’s. Oikawa hummed, plopping down on the couch. Maybe he has an injury too and he’s just been hiding it. Or he got spiked in the face really hard and is afraid of the ball. 

Oikawa huffed a bit, there’s no way Ushijima is afraid of anything. He looked up when Ushijima emerged from the kitchen, two bottles of mineral water in his hands. Oikawa took one of them, and Ushijima sat by him. Oikawa waited for the other to begin his story patiently. _Take your time, Ushiwaka-chan._

The taller of the two breathed out, and looked to Oikawa’s eyes. 

“I suppose I will start from the very beginning. When I was a small child, my father always told me about his volleyball career, and how much he loved it. I wanted to be just like my father, so I asked to join a local volleyball club. My mother and father were very supportive, and of course I loved the game. However, right before middle school, my mother passed away. My father and I were left to ourselves. It was difficult to stay happy.” Ushijima said flatly. Oikawa’s eyes widened, he spoke so easily and bluntly. It was a bit surprising to Oikawa that Ushijima looked so unaffected at what he was saying.

“We both found comfort in volleyball. I’d play to my top condition, and my father would listen to everything I had to say about the games he’d missed due to work. He was gone quite often, and I do not know if he did it for himself or for me, but he remarried.” Ushijima’s eyes darkened. “She’s quite a horrible woman, there’s absolutely no redeeming qualities about her. She’s atrocious.

“I was still a second-year in middle school, and I’d be left alone with her when my father left for work. She didn’t understand volleyball, saying it would take me nowhere. A pointless hobby of mine.” His brows furrowed. “She never supported me despite me surpassing nearly everyone at my age, only my father did. She told me the sport that I loved was pointless every single day, waiting for the day that I cracked.” 

Ushijima seemed to prickle a little bit, and Oikawa just listened intently, nodding his head as he waited for him to continue. 

“And she _dared_ call herself my mother. She was never more than a thorn in my side, she would never amount to anything close to my real mother. On to high school, I quickly became the ace, and the captain in my second year. I’d been offered a spot on the national team, my father and I were overjoyed.” Oikawa’s eyes widened even further as he listened. _Ushiwaka did make the national team… What the hell happened to make him quit?_

“Japan lost the tournament, but the team was still proud of each other. My father was proud of me, I’d reached something he’d never been able to and he was happy. I was glad to make him smile. Though, that disgusting woman he called his wife thought otherwise, saying how much of a failure I was for not winning. She said volleyball was absolutely pointless if you didn’t win, and that I’d go nowhere.” 

His golden eyes were downcast for a moment, and Oikawa’s brows furrowed into a crease. He made the _national_ team, how could someone think he was a failure? 

“She repeated it so much, how much of a failure I was to Japan’s national team, by my third year I began to believe it. No matter how much praise I received from my father, my teammates, and even professional players, I’d always just hear that woman saying I was worthless with volleyball… By the time the second national tournament was rolling around, I’d opted out.” 

Oikawa choked a bit on his drink, his eyes blowing wide. Ushijima just nodded, silently expressing that he understands the surprise Oikawa felt. 

“I told my coaches I was retiring from volleyball. It was the biggest shock my school had seen in a long time, and the national coaches called me for days pleading that I join the team for one last tournament. But… I couldn’t. I hid away all of my national team gear, not being able to stand looking at it. I still have it tucked away in my closet. I haven’t been able to bring myself to step onto a volleyball court since I quit either.” 

Ushijima began to look frustrated, and Oikawa was still in complete shock. He feels like he remembers hearing about something like this, but he can’t quite put his finger on it. Back when he was a first-year starting at Aoba Johsai he remembers this story. But who was the player? It was definitely a different player, his name started with an L, he knows it. 

“She was so smug when I was accepted into University of Tokyo without an athletic scholarship. She had the nerve to ask me why I’d quit, and in reality, it was because of her slow and steady torture tearing at my volleyball morale. Though I’d told her I wanted to be just like my father, so I was going to law school.” 

Ushijima gave himself a pitiful laugh, shaking his head. “I had the choice right in front of me. It shouldn’t have even been a choice. I didn’t want to quit volleyball but I felt like a failure. I quit because I let someone break me down. I wish I’d never quit, I want to prove her wrong… But it’s a bit late for that now, it cannot be helped. Though when you were asking I got defensive, and unfortunately took out my frustrations with my choice out on you. I’m sorry.” 

Ushijima looked back to Oikawa’s eyes, his sharp eyes swirling with emotion. Oikawa felt horrible to be honest. In a way, Ushijima had volleyball ripped from him as well, just in a different way. Oikawa just nodded and grabbed onto one of Ushijima’s hands. 

“It’s alright, Ushiwaka-chan. You might not be dominating the volleyball courts anymore, but you’re still dominating the judicial courts.” He cocked his head to the side and smiled. “You’ll show her you’re not a failure in a different way!” 

Ushijima just smiled softly. “That was quite corny, Tooru. Though I suppose it is true.” 

Oikawa felt his chest warm, and he laughed a bit. He was really happy despite hearing Ushijima’s rather depressing retirement tale. 

“You’re already the best at what you do, Ushiwaka.” Oikawa grinned wide, squeezing Ushijima’s hand. “And I’m really happy you told me all of this, I don’t know why exactly.” 

Oikawa felt gentle lips press against the high point of his cheek, and his heart fluttered. Ushijima’s voice was soft as he spoke. “I believe that’s the feeling someone gets when they learn more about the one they care about… I have a feeling similar to that, now that I’ve opened up to you…” 

Oikawa turned his head to quickly press a chaste kiss to Ushijima’s lips. He just kept smiling. “Guess it’s time for the rest of my sad story?” 

Ushijima hummed, his lips quirked up in a light smile. “If you’d like to share it, of course. I believe I’ve already set the tone.” 

Oikawa sighed and leaned his head back. He thought to himself how odd it was that two overly-emotional ex volleyball players ended up together like this. What are the chances of that? Oikawa hummed and looked back to Ushijima. 

“Well we already know I shredded my knee to the point of no return. I cried a lot, like, _a lot_. Iwa-chan helped me through the bulk of it, he even quit too. I thought it was stupid, why would he quit too, y’know? But it was because he couldn’t imagine taking tosses from anyone but me, so he just quit alongside me.

“I was pretty sure I’d gotten over it around my second year in college, guess not though.” Oikawa offered a sheepish laugh. “I just stopped thinking about it. I really miss volleyball though, uh… All my feelings kinda came at once, and I cried. So… Don’t think it was you, okay? I haven’t been on a court since then either.” 

Ushijima just offered a slight huff. “I suppose we’re both still messes in regards to volleyball.” 

“Yeah, I think we are.” 

The two of them sat in the silence of their woes, Oikawa wiping away a few of his stray tears. Then Oikawa laughed a little, and Ushijima just smiled. A bit later Ushijima quietly promised he’d show Oikawa his national gear one day, just not yet. Oikawa nodded and kissed his cheek, smiling sweetly up to him, figuring a change in conversation was due. 

“Get me some cake, Ushiwaka-chan?” 

Ushijima just arched an eyebrow, but nodded. “Of course.” 

He stood up and strode to the kitchen, Oikawa just brought his legs up onto the couch cushions. Ushijima returned with a plate holding a thick piece of the cake Oikawa loved so intensely. He made grabby-hands at the plate and Ushijima just handed it off with a little smile. Ushijima sat back down, and Oikawa leaned against his shoulder as he ate his cake, his knees pressing against Ushijima’s leg. They sat in silence, eyes trained on the television playing infomercials. 

Ushijima’s voice spoke gently and suddenly. “It is your right knee, correct?” 

“Hm?” It clicked in his head, and he nodded. “Oh, yeah. It’s my right knee. How could you tell?” 

“I’ve noticed that sometimes you glance down to it and bend it a bit. It was just a suspicion.” 

“Keen eyes, Ushiwaka-chan.” 

Ushijima nodded slowly. “Is it true that you feel pain in your injured area before a storm?” 

Oikawa laughed a bit, it was quite a random bout, but he nodded. “Yeah, it gets pretty sore. I have to wear my knee supporter a lot around this time of year.” 

Oikawa’s mind flashed back to the winter after he’d gotten his injury. He refused to wear his supporter because he was still in his phase of denial, but he couldn’t stand up anymore after a while and Iwaizumi had to give him a piggy-back ride all the way back to his house. He cussed him out the entire way there, and Oikawa just smiled fondly at the memory. 

Oikawa’s knee had been giving him a bit of trouble lately, it was probably going to snow soon or something. He breathed out and set his plate down on the table, curling his fingers around Ushijima’s bicep when he leaned back. 

Oikawa was going to have to return home soon to feed the turtle, but he didn’t want to leave Ushijima. After learning something so important about Ushijima he wanted to stay by his side. He could ask Ushijima to stay at his place for the night, but he didn’t have a guest room like Ushijima did. _Ah, I could just sleep in Iwa-chan’s bed…_ Oikawa’s lips tugged up into a gentle smile and he looked up to face Ushijima, and soon his golden eyes met Oikawa’s. 

“Ushiwaka-chan, would you like to stay the night at my place?” 

Ushijima nodded and his lips turned in a small smile. “I’d be glad to.” 

Oikawa smiled wider and nodded back, leaning his head back on Ushijima’s shoulder. Oikawa thought more about Ushijima’s situation. How horrible everything must have been. _But Ushiwaka’s dad clearly cared about him, why didn’t he do anything to stop that lady from hurting him?_

Oikawa wasn’t going to ask. He’d already changed the subject he didn’t want to bring it up. But his desire for an answer overrode his other thoughts. 

“Ushiwaka-chan, did your dad ever do anything about the things his wife said to you?” 

Ushijima sighed, and leaned his head back to look at the white ceiling. “I’ve never said anything about it to my father. He loves that woman for some reason I will never understand, and I cannot bring myself to break his heart in saying what she’s told me. It is best for him to believe I quit because I wanted to be just like him.” 

Oikawa bit his lip and thought a bit. Ushijima didn’t really come off as the kind of guy to be hiding anything, he’s always so blunt about his thoughts. But he has all these emotions and thoughts locked up inside of him. Oikawa felt his heart clench a bit, and he shifted so he had his arms wrapped around Ushijima’s chest. 

“Tooru?” 

_He lied to his dad to keep him happy. Stupid Ushiwaka-chan, you’re too nice._

“Sorry… It’s just really…” Oikawa laughed a bit as he searched for his words. “Like Kuroo-chan thought you were scary but really you’re just nice and precious.” 

“Eh? I’m not precious, Tooru.” Ushijima’s hands slipped around his waist. “I believe the precious one here is you.” 

“Don’t try and flip this on me, Ushiwaka.” Oikawa hummed, tapping the tip of Ushijima’s nose with his finger. “Precious. And small.” 

“I’m just under 190 centimeters, Tooru. You are smaller than me.” 

“ _Precious and small._ ”

“You have a strange way of complimenting people.” 

Oikawa pouted and narrowed his eyes. “Says the guy who only has one compliment, calling me cute.” 

Ushijima cocked his head to the side. “But that’s because I think you’re cute. So I let you know.” 

Oikawa’s cheeks tinted pink, and he pointed a glare to Ushijima that truly had no force behind it. _I’m totally hot though, I’m not just cute!_

“I’m totally hot, Ushiwaka!” 

“I never said you weren’t.” 

“But you never said I was.” 

“Your arguing is cute.” Ushijima smirked a bit and started pulling away from Oikawa. “I’m going to grab some clothes to sleep in tonight. We should start heading to your apartment soon.” 

Ushijima got up from the couch and left Oikawa with his pout. 

_I’ll show you, Ushiwaka-chan… I’m not just cute._

Ushijima returned shortly with his coat on and a bag slung over his shoulders. Oikawa rose from the couch and moved to follow Ushijima. “Well, aren’t we excited to get to my place?” 

“I’m assuming we need to stop by the store before we get to your apartment to buy ingredients for dinner. That is why I would like to leave early.” 

“Pfft, you don’t know. I might totally have food at my house.” Oikawa smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Do you have food at your apartment, Tooru?” 

_Ha, nope._

“Yeah, maybe we should stop at the store.” 

Ushijima hummed and stepped into his shoes, Oikawa doing the same. They visited the grocery store that was just up the street from Ushijima’s apartment building and picked up stuff for hayashi rice. Oikawa was impressed that Ushijima offered to make it, but the other simply explained that it was the easiest thing he knew how to make. 

“It is fast and simple, which is why it is my favorite.” 

Oikawa could just punch him because _no_ , hayashi rice was the absolute worst thing to make it wasn’t _easy_. There’s a _reason_ he almost burned down the kitchen making it. Ushijima offered to teach him how to make it with ‘minimal combustion’, and Oikawa took up the offer with a light laugh. 

They caught the train back to Oikawa’s apartment, and Ushijima went straight to the kitchen. Oikawa sighed to himself with a smile, he liked being at home. 

“I’m going to go and change into my comfortable clothes, Ushiwaka. I’ll be out soon.” 

“Alright. I will get the rice started and do the same.” 

Oikawa nodded and walked down the hall to his bedroom. He dug into his drawer of shorts and pulled out his anime ones. He laughed a bit and changed into them. He checked himself in the mirror and nodded a bit. _Slay the game, Tooru._ He pulled open a few other drawers looking for his knee supporter. He really didn’t want to deal with soreness at the moment, so he figured it would be convenient to wear it. 

He walked back out and to the kitchen, and Ushijima arched an eyebrow as he stared at Oikawa’s legs. “Your shorts are more revealing than I seem to recall.”

“Oh, yeah. These are designed for like teenage girls or something.” Oikawa laughed a little. “They were just the first ones I pulled from my drawer.” 

“I see.” He turned back to the rice cooker, shutting the lid and setting the time. “You’re wearing your knee supporter as well, has your knee been hurting badly?” 

“Eh, it started acting up a while ago, just didn’t want to deal with it while we were cooking.” 

Ushijima turned back to Oikawa. “Perhaps you should rest while I finish cooking.” 

“Huh? But I want you to teach me how to make hayashi rice.” Oikawa said softly, deflating a bit. 

“I can teach you another time. Right now I’d rather you rest your knee.” Ushijima explained flatly. “Now, your bedroom is the one at the end of the hallway, correct?” 

“Oh, yeah. The door should still be open.” 

Ushijima nodded and grabbed his bag, striding down the hallway. Oikawa huffed and plopped down on the couch. His phone started buzzing at his side, and he picked it up. He perked up and answered it with a smile. “Iwa-chan!” 

_“Hey, Trashy-kawa. Give me a second and you can tell me about your day, alright?”_

“Got it!” 

Oikawa heard a bit of rustling on the other end of the line, then Iwaizumi breathed out a _alright go._

“Okay, so Ushiwaka-chan made cake and invited me over! Then we started talking about volleyball!” Oikawa chose to leave out the part about him crying and both of them exposing their history, he didn’t really feel like explaining that. “The cake was really good, Iwa-chan. And now he’s making hayashi rice!” 

_“Hayashi rice, hm? Don’t go near it, you’ll burn his house down.”_

“Actually we’re at our apartment right now, I invited him to stay the night.” 

_“He better be sleeping on the floor or something.”_

“Rude, Iwa-chan! I was going to let him sleep in my bed-” 

_“Oikawa I will come home right now and smack you for thinking of sleeping in the same bed.”_

The brunette sighed with a gentle smile. “Iwa-chan, we’ve been dating for a few months now, I think there’s a pass at this point. And I was planning on sleeping in your bed anyway.” 

_“You fucking better."_

Oikawa grinned to himself, and leaned back on the couch, his tone teasing as he spoke. “Actually, I think I’ll sleep with him tonight. I don’t like your bed. And he’s warm.” 

He pulled the phone from his ear while Iwaizumi shouted at him, and he just laughed. Ushijima walked out from the hallway with an arched eyebrow. 

“Why are you being scolded right now?” 

Oikawa looked over to him. “I told Iwa-chan we were sleeping in the same bed tonight.” 

Ushijima’s eyes crinkled a bit at the corners, and he nodded. Oikawa could swear the colors in the golden pools of Ushijima’s eyes changed. 

_“Don’t ignore me, Shitty-kawa!”_

“Iwa-chan, nothing’s going to happen, it was a joke. Calm down. Tell me about your day.” 

Iwaizumi huffed and explained how his own day went. He’d gotten Oikawa a gift for Christmas, and Oikawa was extremely excited because Iwaizumi never disappointed. Oikawa hadn’t realized he was rambling with Iwaizumi until Ushijima came from the kitchen with two plates in his hands, setting them on the coffee table. 

“Oh, Iwa-chan, I have to go. Ushiwaka-chan finished dinner.” 

_“Have fun eating hayashi rice that doesn’t suck as bad as you.”_

“Love you too, Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi ended the call, and Oikawa laughed to himself and set his phone down. He clapped his hands together happily. “Thanks for the food, Ushiwaka!” 

“It was no problem. How is Iwaizumi Hajime doing?” 

Oikawa smirked, Ushijima still called him by his full name. “He’s doing fine. He’s coming home soon, so I’m excited. He got me my Christmas gift in Sendai!” 

Ushijima nodded silently, bringing his chopsticks to his lips. The two ate in relative silence, save for Oikawa humming at the savoury taste of Ushijima’s cooking. After they ate Ushijima took their plates to the kitchen to clean everything up. Oikawa felt guilty for not helping out so he went to the kitchen too. 

Ushijima let him dry the dishes as he washed them, and the work was done much quicker. He caught Ushijima staring at his legs a few times, but Oikawa just smiled to himself. Ushijima moved to sit back on the couch, and Oikawa set up a movie. He didn’t have many he’d think Ushijima would really like, but surprises can happen. _He liked Legally Blonde after all…_

Oikawa gave in and just grabbed a random movie, and he hoped it was something that he and Ushijima would both like. He looked at the case, and groaned. 

“Iwa-chan…” He muttered, shoving the American Revolution disc back onto the shelf. 

“Tooru, you can pick any movie. I do not mind what you choose to play in the background.” 

The brunette huffed, looking over his shoulder. “But you hated Mean Girls, I want to- Wait, the background?” 

“My apologies, it seems I was either too forward or not forward enough.” Ushijima hummed, his lips turning up at the corners. “I’d like to kiss you for the duration of the film.” 

Oikawa’s heart rate spiked, and he nodded without thinking. _Coming in clutch, Ushiwaka, damn._

Oikawa’s eyes flicked over the disc cases, and he settled on one of them. He pulled it out and opened up the case. _Screw it, we’re watching Bring it On._

Oikawa set everything up and slid into Ushijima’s lap, resting against him. Ushijima hummed and pressed a feathery kiss to Oikawa’s cheek, enough to send Oikawa’s heart fluttering like an erratic butterfly. He still managed a sly smile, meeting Ushijima’s eyes. 

“What’s got you acting so forward tonight, Ushiwaka-chan?” 

Ushijima’s eyes pierced into him as he answered, sliding a hand onto one of Oikawa’s thighs. “Your legs are a bit hard to resist while out in the open, though I will not do anything if you don’t want me to.” 

The brunette nodded and used one of his hands to grab onto Ushijima’s t-shirt. “You sure it was just my legs?” 

“Perhaps it was the thought of sleeping next to you tonight as well.” 

_Sorry Iwa-chan, change of plans._

Ushijima leaned closer to him so that their noses bumped together. “Would you mind if I kissed you now, Tooru?” 

_Okay, scratch the butterflies in my stomach. Wasps is a little more fitting._

“Shut up and do it already.” 

******************************

Oikawa woke up smothered in warmth, a faint smell of tsubaki blossoms lingering. He hummed with a smile and snuggled into the covers, pressing his face into his pillow. _Ushiwaka-chan slept here last night._

Oikawa could only imagine the things that he and Ushijima could have done last night. Though the law student effectively cock-blocked himself. The brunette laughed breathily to himself as he recalled last night’s events. They’d been kissing pretty fervently, short breaks being taken for breath throughout the movie. Ushijima settled on carrying Oikawa down the hall to the bedroom, where Oikawa was sure was going to be a great time, but Ushijima set him down on his feet.

_“Feed the turtle.”_

Oikawa was so annoyed that Ushijima _actually_ made him stop to feed the turtle, he was absolutely done before anything really started. So the two settled on snuggling up under the covers and falling into a quick sleep. 

Oikawa heard heavy footfalls, and blinked his eyes open tiredly. Ushijima was at the bedside, setting down a mug and a small plate with milk bread slices on it. Once the scent of coffee hit Oikawa’s nose he sat up, reaching for the mug. 

“Good morning, Tooru. Did you sleep well?” 

“Mhm…” He nodded, sipping his drink. He sighed in pleasure, Ushijima had found the cream and sugar. 

“I apologize for not having more prepared for breakfast. You do not have very much in your kitchen, Tooru. You must go grocery shopping soon.” 

“Hmph… Seems fine to me…” He muttered, reaching for a slice of milk bread. 

After a gentle lecture on basic health and grocery shopping from Ushijima, the older of the two said that he must head out. Oikawa pouted a bit, but it was for the best. Both of them needed to shower anyways. At the front door, Oikawa really didn’t want to let Ushijima go, but he bit his lip. 

“Alright. I will be heading out now. Message me later if you need me. Perhaps I will see you tomorrow?” 

Oikawa nodded, and then he looked up to meet Ushijima’s eyes, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. “Would you like to spend Christmas Eve and morning with me? Here?” 

“Oh.” Ushijima’s lips fell into the gentle smile that flustered Oikawa. “I would love to.” 

“I-I’ll make a cake or something.” _Or buy one, let’s be real here._ “And you could make dinner…?” 

“That sounds like a plan. Though I’d still like to see you tomorrow as well, if you don’t mind.” 

“Yeah! We’ll figure something out over texts.” Oikawa smiled happily. 

Ushijima pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before he turned and exited the apartment. Oikawa stared at the shut door for a few seconds before turning on his heel and walking back to his room to grab a new change of clothes. He brought them to the bathroom and started up the shower. 

He thought about the entirety of yesterday. Panicking about Christmas gifts, crying about volleyball, having a really meaningful heart-to-heart, act like the conversation didn’t happen and almost let Ushijima get into his pants. 

_Nice. Great. I learned some deep history about him and I still don’t know what to get him._

Oikawa stood under the water’s flow, staring at the wall of the shower. _There’s a new line of whale shark plushies. Those are cute, sure, why not. Erasable blue pens seem good too. Probably shouldn’t get anything volleyball related._

Honestly, getting Ushijima extremely wacky pairs of socks was really looking like his best option. 

He groaned and got out of the shower, dressing himself and moisturizing his skin before heading to his room and grabbing his phone from the charger. He sat down and dialed Iwaizumi’s number, tapping his foot impatiently. 

_“What’s up, Trashy-kawa? Call to tell me you pissed yourself in my bed?”_

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed. “Okay, rude, Iwa-chan. And no, this is an actual emergency.” 

_“Like a ‘I ran out of hair product’ emergency, or a ‘Iwa-chan come and kick Ushiwaka’s ass’ emergency?”_

“Like a ‘I still haven’t got anything for Ushiwaka-chan for Christmas kind of emergency.” 

_“Doesn’t sound like a problem to me.”_

_“Iwa-chan!”_

_“Hey, you’re his boyfriend, not me. I don’t know what that guy likes. Just get a cop-out gift and make a collage of pictures or something. You like aesthetic shit like that, don’t you?”_

Oikawa perked up, that actually wasn’t a very bad idea at all. Except the only pictures he has with Ushijima were like three selfies that Oikawa had taken on particularly happy days. Can’t really do much with three selfies. 

“He doesn’t like pictures very much, I don’t have very many.” 

_“I don’t know, Trashy-kawa. He’s kind of boring from what I can tell. Get him a plant or something.”_

Oikawa’s eyes widened, and he perked up. “Iwa-chan you’re a fucking genius! I love you, I gotta go!” 

_“Wait, what did I-”_

Oikawa tossed his phone somewhere on his bed and dug in his closet for a pair of pants, hastily pulling them on. _Of course! Ushiwaka-chan has houseplants, but he needs more decorations! I’ll get him some cute plants!_

The journey of actually getting plants was a chore. He wanted the absolute _best_ for Ushijima. He took the train to the outskirts of the city to get to a plant nursery that was really popular. Oikawa thought it would be easy picking plants, but he was feeling his wallet empty as soon as he stepped in. Starfish succulents and lucky bamboo were just too good to pass up in Oikawa’s opinion. And of course he had to get small flowers.

Then it caught his eye. The maple bonsai trees. Granted they were extremely expensive due to their difficulty to produce, but Oikawa figured it was worth it. He’d never actually heard of real maple bonsai trees, so he let the woman who worked at the nursery explain about the plants. 

He’d only ever seen fake ones, so this was going to be the absolute best gift, he was sure of it. So along with his small plants, he got a small deshojo maple bonsai. He saw some really beautiful satsuki azalea trees, but their prices made Oikawa physically cringe. 

The woman at the shop gave him a box to hold all of the plants in while he rode the train, and he was overjoyed. He walked home quickly in the cold air so that the plants would be okay, and he hoped he would be able to keep them alive for the next few days until Christmas. 

He set the maple bonsai on his bedroom windowsill and smiled happily, his hands on his hips. It may have cost a hundred dollars, but it’s cute as fuck so it was worth it. He looked to the other plants, all of their pots were really bland looking, so Oikawa grinned and pulled his phone out. 

Low and behold, two hours later he had Yamaguchi at his apartment painting the pots. He wasn’t particularly close with Yamaguchi, but he was the best artist Oikawa knew. Besides, it was actually pretty fun bonding over painting shitty whale sharks on tiny pots. Oikawa decided to leave the bonsai alone, but soon all of the smaller plants had cute, shakily painted whale sharks on them, all different pastel colors. 

Oikawa held up one of the small flower plants smiling softly at the mint green whale shark. “I swear, if he doesn’t name this one after me I’m throwing it at his face.” 

Yamaguchi smiled brightly to him. “Well, it is a big Christmas gift for you. Odds are one of them will be named after you, if he names his plants, of course.” 

Oikawa arched an eyebrow and smirked to him. “He has little strips of tape next to all of his plants with names written on them.” 

Yamaguchi laughed lightly. “Well, I suppose it’s safe to say that one of them will be named Oikawa-san.” 

Oikawa smiled gently and set the small plant on his coffee table. His and Yamaguchi’s hands were covered in different pastel paints, Oikawa found it quite charming to have colors smeared on his hands. 

“I think it’s a really cute gift, Oikawa-san.” Yamaguchi said softly. “Like it seems boring if you just say you bought him plants, but I can tell you’re really excited to give them to Ushijima-san.” 

Oikawa grinned widely. “Thanks, Yama-chan! It actually kind of wasn’t my idea, Iwa-chan accidentally gave me the idea as a joke, but it was a really good plan. And Ushiwaka-chan is really boring, so it’s a bit fitting, don’t you think?” 

He laughed a bit sheepishly, his hand moving to the back of his neck. Yamaguchi just smiled sweetly and innocently like always. Oikawa offered to take Yamaguchi out for some food for helping him with painting, but he declined the offer. Yamaguchi left with a happy wave and a bounce in his step, and Oikawa only got happier as he looked at the cutesy pots. 

Oikawa looked down to his hands, pastel paints still smeared on his fingers and palms. He smiled to himself, his chest warming. He was really proud of the gifts he’d gotten, it made his heart race just thinking of the smile he’d get from Ushijima on Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg aight so get this, plants tho. Ushijima 300% has plants around his house and he has special names for all of them. Sorry this chapter took a bit long to get up, I have been so busy??? Mostly playing video games ngl but I also had work so it wasn't all wasted time lmaoooo. 
> 
> Thanks in advance for any kudos and comments for the chapter, it means a lot! And if anybody has criticisms, please let me know :)))) This is my first fanfic I've published in a few years, so let me know about the things you'd like me to improve on please <3


	8. That Itch in My Chest

Oikawa was antsy for the entirety of December 23rd. Ushijima was coming over tomorrow for Christmas Eve and he still hasn’t bought any of the things he needs for a cake. On top of that, he’s starting to rethink his idea of the plants. _What if Ushiwaka doesn’t like them? What if he got me some unbeatable gift and I just got him plants!?_

When he’d finally made it to the grocery store with a list of things he’d need for strawberry shortcake, but he decided against making the cake himself. He’s a struggling college student with an average wage, and he’s already dropped some serious cash on plants, he figured it was best if he didn’t spend another sum of cash on cake ingredients, and would buy a premade cake for a fifth of the cost. 

Granted, he felt guilty setting it in his fridge, the strawberry christmas cake looking too professional to have been made by him, there’s no way Ushijima was going to think he’d actually made it. Ushijima would probably understand though, right? He’s a college student just like Oikawa, and Oikawa is pretty sure he’s living off of an account his dad set up for him, so he shouldn’t be rolling in money either. 

He flopped down on his couch, laying across the cushions. He aimlessly rubbed at his chest, the feeling of anticipation not leaving at all today. 

“Stupid Ushiwaka-chan…” He muttered, rolling to his side. “Giving me feelings and shit…” 

Oikawa is sure he’s more excited about seeing Ushijima than he is about Christmas as a whole. He’s amused himself more than a few times with the idea of Ushijima in a Santa hat, it was ridiculous and he absolutely loved it. But there was something about spending a Christmas with Ushijima and not Iwaizumi that made him nervous. His heart would start racing and he’d get a feeling that was somewhere between sickness and excitement pooling in his stomach. 

Oikawa pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a message to Iwaizumi. 

_**Iwa-chan im nervous about Christmas (　〇□〇）** _

He waited for a bit for Iwaizumi’s response. His friend was probably hanging out with his family and wouldn’t be able to get to him very quick. He wanted to talk to him _now_ though. Oikawa huffed and waited a few minutes, then decided to be petty and just call Iwaizumi. He picked up on the fifth ring. 

_“Something better be seriously wrong right now.”_

“Iwa-chan I’m going to die!” Oikawa whined. “I know it!” 

_“Yeah, you are going to die. Because I’m going to send you flying out of our apartment window for waking me up.”_

Oikawa paused and arched an eyebrow, pulling his phone from his ear to check the time. “Iwa-chan, it’s past noon already. Why are you sleeping?” 

_“My family has been dragging me around all day every day. I’m so tired. I love them but geez… Anyways, why did you call? Why are you dying?”_

Oikawa smiled a bit to himself, and spoke softly. “I’m nervous about Ushiwaka-chan… I’m shy to see him tomorrow. It’s like our first date all over again.” 

Oikawa’s stomach was curling in on itself as he said it aloud, and he felt his cheeks turning pink. “Iwa-chan, I think it’s because you’re not here.” 

He heard Iwaizumi sigh on the other end of the line. _“Dumbass, you’re not actually going to make me say it, right? Are you that stupid?”_

Oikawa’s brows furrowed. “Rude, Iwa-chan! What did I say!?” 

_“You’re so dumb. You’re going to be fine. Now would you mind letting me go back to sleep, Shitty-kawa?”_ “Seeya.”

The call ended, and Oikawa glared at his phone. He can’t just call Oikawa stupid and not have an explanation. Oikawa pouted and rolled his eyes, _I mean I guess he can call me stupid with no explanation, he’s Iwa-chan…_

Oikawa sighed and got up from the couch and walked to his bedroom. He changed into his comfortable clothes and flopped onto his bed, groaning into his pillows. He turned his head, and the faint smell of tsubaki flowers touched his senses. _Ushiwaka-chan._ He sighed and rubbed at his aching chest. 

*****************************

 _ **I have arrived to your building. I will be at your apartment soon.**_

Oikawa wasn’t ready. Holy shit he wasn’t ready. He tossed his phone on his bed, and looked around his bedroom in a panic. He’d just gotten out of the shower, he was butt-naked and dripping wet with just a towel around his waist, and the plants weren’t hidden away. He groaned and his eyes landed on the plants. He nodded to himself and grabbed two at a time, moving them into Iwaizumi’s room with speed. The towel slipped off of his hips at some point but honestly he couldn’t care less. He slammed Iwaizumi’s door shut behind himself and sprinted back into his room. 

He pulled on one of his old high school practice t-shirts and hastily stepped into some underwear. He flung open his drawer of shorts, _empty_. Oikawa could scream. Iwaizumi was the one who took care of laundry and now it’s biting Oikawa in the ass. He searched around his room quickly muttering a stream of curses while he searched for a decent pair of shorts. 

_Knock knock._

Oikawa hummed and ran to his bathroom, picking out the first pair of shorts in the laundry basket. He slipped them on and jogged to the front door. He opened it up with a smile, and Ushijima just stared at him. 

“You look like you’ve had an interesting afternoon.” He deadpanned. 

Oikawa laughed emptily and nodded. “Boy, you have no idea, Ushiwaka-chan!” 

Ushijima stepped in, a bag of groceries and a bag of gifts in his hands. Oikawa tried reaching for the gift bag, but Ushijima huffed and stepped forward before he could. The brunette whined and followed Ushijima. 

“Come on! I should be able to open one of my gifts since it’s Christmas Eve!” 

Ushijima, clearly ignoring him, set both bags on the kitchen counter. “Your shorts are on backwards, Tooru.” 

Oikawa’s cheeks tinted pink, and he looked down. Of course. Of course they were on backwards. He just looked to Ushijima and narrowed his eyes. “Well if _someone_ would have told me when they got on the train instead of when they were already here, we wouldn’t have this issue.” 

“I told you I was arriving at three.” The other man hummed, placing his groceries in the fridge. “If I’m correct, I believe I’m actually late.” 

Oikawa groaned a bit, then smirked. _I’ll get you flustered, Ushiwaka. Serves you right, jerk._ He pulled down his shorts to flip them the right way in an attempt to tease the other, and Ushijima just arched an eyebrow. 

“I see. It is a bit hot in here. Don’t mind if I take my shirt off.” 

Oikawa had his shorts halfway back on and he looked up in surprise, then his cheeks flushed bright red and he hurriedly pulled his shorts the rest of the way up. _“Ushiwaka please keep your clothes on in my kitchen!”_

“Why? You took off your shorts.” Ushijima shrugged, hanging his shirt over his shoulder. “I suppose it is a bit unsanitary to cook without clothing on.” 

“You were supposed to get flustered!” Oikawa whined, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Ushijima shut the fridge door and picked up his gift bag and slung his overnight bag over his shoulder. 

“I’m going to go and change now. Your heater is on quite high at the moment, it is a bit uncomfortable.” He stopped when he was walking past Oikawa, and glanced over to him. “And I didn’t get flustered because as you know, my hands are well-travelled when it comes to your body, Tooru.” 

He walked on casually, and Oikawa’s cheeks were firey. He looked over his shoulder, unable to say anything because _holy back muscles_. Ushijima without a shirt was truly a blessing to Oikawa, but he wishes he was able to make a sharp comment instead of ogling Ushijima’s toned back. 

He groaned and rubbed at his chest, that _stupid_ feeling still not going away. He turned to sit on the couch, and flipped through the channels aimlessly. He heard Ushijima’s heavy steps coming down the hall but he didn’t look back. He knew Ushijima was looming behind him too. 

“Tooru.” 

He hummed, still clicking through channels. 

“Tooru, look at me.” 

_Click click, I’m being a little shit, click click._

He felt one of Ushijima’s hands wrap under his chin and force him to look up, his brilliant eyes staring directly into Oikawa’s. “Tooru.” 

“Ushiwaka-chan.” 

“That isn’t my name.” 

“Oh, sorry.” His lips curled up in a cheerful smile. “Waka-Waka-chan.” 

“That’s even worse.” 

“Toshi?” 

“Please stop.” 

Oikawa laughed happily, and Ushijima pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. He released Oikawa’s chin and walked towards the kitchen. Oikawa breathed out a bit sadly, looking to him. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Oikawa asked. 

Ushijima didn’t spare a glance. “You’ve made my heart race. I need to busy myself with something else now.” 

Oikawa’s chest started aching again, and he whined quietly to himself. He rubbed at his chest and continued flicking through the channels. He heard Ushijima rustling through his cabinets, and he realized he’d never actually asked what they were having for dinner. 

“Ushiwaka!” He called. “What are you making?” 

“Dry curry with beef as the main dish. I’m planning on sides of chicken tempura and miso soup. Is that alright with you?” 

“Is it gonna be spicy?” Oikawa questioned. 

“I can make it mild if you’d prefer.” 

“Sounds great, Ushiwaka! Just call me if you need help!” 

Oikawa turned back to the TV, finally resting on a show he liked. A half hour later, Oikawa’s phone rang. His brows furrowed and he picked up, getting up to walk to the kitchen. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello. I need you- Ah, I see you now.” Ushijima looked over to Oikawa, pulling his phone from his ear. 

“Why didn’t you just yell my name!?” Oikawa laughed, slapping his hand to his forehead. 

“You told me to call you. So I did.” Ushijima said flatly. 

“Ushiwaka, please tell me you’re joking.”

Ushijima’s lips quirked up a bit, and Oikawa groaned. 

“Come on, it was pretty funny, Tooru.” 

“Your jokes suck.” 

“You know it was amusing.” 

“No it was terrible.” Oikawa denied despite the smile on his lips. “What do you need help with?” 

Ushijima slid over some vegetables to him and showed him how he needed them cut, and Oikawa went to work. Now, Oikawa was proud of his work, but Ushijima arched an eyebrow at his finished product. 

“You really don’t cook often, do you?” 

Oikawa pouted, narrowing his eyes at Ushijima. “I told you, Iwa-chan doesn’t let me cook after I tried making hayashi rice.” 

“I see.” Ushijima nodded, picking up the small containers of freshly sliced veggies and putting them into the pan. “Well I’m more than glad to cook with you. Would you mind grabbing the beef from the fridge?” 

Oikawa grumbled and rubbed at his chest, reaching into the fridge. Ushijima put that into the pan too, and then mixed curry powder into it. Oikawa watched him intently, and Ushijima pointed to the rice cooker. 

“Lots of rice, Tooru.” 

“Gotcha.” 

If there’s one thing he surely knows how to work, it’s a rice cooker. He was just planning on pouring the rice in, but apparently that’s wrong. Maybe Oikawa _didn’t_ know how to work a rice cooker. 

“Put the rice in a strainer and rinse it of dirts and starches.” Ushijima directed. “I suppose it isn’t a huge deal but I personally prefer clean rice.” 

Oikawa shrugged, searching for a strainer. “I do too, I guess.” 

Cooking with Ushijima was pretty fun actually. Oikawa was surprised to find that he liked learning how to work around his own kitchen. It was new, and he felt like an actual adult. Ushijima wasn’t rude or demanding, he just told Oikawa what he needed to do. 

The curry was done by five, and Oikawa was actually really happy that he’d helped prepare their Christmas Eve dinner. Ushijima plated their dinner and the two sat down at the small dining table. Ushijima was smiling across the table, and Oikawa arched an eyebrow. 

“Something funny, Ushiwaka-chan?” 

“I’ve just been thinking that this is the most informal Christmas dinner I’ve experienced.” He met Oikawa’s eyes, his golden hues dazzling. “Yet I would go so far to say that it is the best I’ve had.” 

Oikawa smiled shyly and looked to the table, aimlessly rubbing at his chest again. Ushijima hummed, and Oikawa looked up again. 

“Are you feeling alright, Tooru? You’ve been rubbing at your chest since I arrived. Are you getting ill?” 

The feeling in his chest got worse, and he sighed, shrugging. “I don’t even know. I feel fine but it comes and goes.” 

“I see… Let me know if it keeps up. I will do my best to make you feel well again.” 

Oikawa grinned across the table and nodded. He clapped his hands together. “Thanks for the food, Ushiwaka!” 

“Yes, thank you for the food, Tooru.” 

Oikawa paused for a bit, then he felt pride build up in himself. Because he totally helped too. Oikawa was smiling the entire time through their dinner. After they finished eating, Ushijima offered to do the dishes and Oikawa took the job of slicing the cake. 

Ushijima just cocked his head to the side when Oikawa apologized for not having a homemade cake. He didn’t really have a reason to apologize, in Ushijima’s eyes anyways. 

They had their slices of cake on the couch, Ushijima bringing over some Christmas movies he borrowed from one of his classmates. 

“He insists that this film _Ice Sculpture Christmas_ is the best. Though he was quite adamant about most of these other films. Personally, I believe that _One Starry Christmas_ is going to be terrible. Why don’t you choose one, Tooru?” 

Oikawa nodded and Ushijima laid out the cases on the table. Oikawa laughed lightly at some of the covers, they really did look pretty dumb. Oikawa chose _Crown for Christmas_ , and stood to set it up. 

“Which friend are these from? You never really talk about anyone you know.” Oikawa asked, putting the DVD into the player. 

“His name is Tendou Satori. He’s just never come up before.” Ushijima shrugged. “I feel no need to talk about him. He’s a classmate.” 

“He’s just a classmate, not even your friend?” Oikawa glanced over his shoulder. 

“I… Suppose we are friends? I only speak to him during school.” 

Oikawa nodded, making a mental note to have Ushijima invite ‘Tendou Satori’ when they hang out with Oikawa’s friends. Oikawa got everything set for the movie, and he looked back to Ushijima. 

“Want me to grab drinks before I start it?” 

“Sure.” 

The brunette nodded and strode to the kitchen, pulling two water bottles from the fridge and returning to the couch. Ushijima wrapped his arm around Oikawa’s back, resting his hand on Oikawa’s hip. The younger of the two smiled faintly and leaned into Ushijima’s side before he pressed the play button. 

By eleven they had gone through four movies, unable to stop watching them. Ushijima seemed genuinely concerned about not wanting to quit watching the movies, and Oikawa didn’t understand either. 

“These movies sucked so badly, I need to see them all.” The brunette laughed, checking one of the disc cases for a company. “To be fair, the one with the stars was pretty good though.” 

“These are ridiculous. The plotlines were absolutely horrendous but I would like to see more of them as well.” Ushijima muttered, sending a glare to one of the cases. “And the constellations are absolutely _not_ called ‘Wild Bill’.” 

“Yeah, yeah, go feed Sou. We’re getting up early tomorrow, we should head to bed.” Oikawa rolled his eyes with a smile. 

“I get up early every morning. It will be no problem.” Ushijima stated, standing up and walking to the turtle tank. 

Oikawa smirked and turned off the TV. _You have no idea, Ushiwaka-chan._ Iwaizumi was already very acquainted with Oikawa’s habits on Christmas morning. The brunette was quite good at concealing his childish excitement for the holiday, but when in actually came to Christmas morning, he’d have you up before you truly fell asleep wanting to open gifts. 

Oikawa was walking down the hall, and Ushijima grabbed onto the back of his shirt. “Your gifts are still in your bedroom. Allow me to grab them before you see them.” 

Oikawa pouted. “I should get one gift. Everyone gets one gift on Christmas Eve, Iwa-chan told me!” 

“Iwaizumi Hajime probably told you that so you wouldn’t be such a brat.” Ushijima hummed, ruffling Oikawa’s hair and striding in front of him. 

_“I’m not a brat, Ushibaka!”_

Oikawa walked after Ushijima, glaring at his back. 

“You’re clearly being a brat, Tooru.” 

“No I’m not! Let me have one gift, come on, I’ve been waiting forever!” Oikawa groaned, following Ushijima into his room. 

“Tomorrow.” Ushijima hummed, picking up the bag off of Oikawa’s floor and passing him in the doorway. 

“I’m not giving you a goodnight kiss, you’re being rude!” 

“That’s a bit unfortunate.” Ushijima shrugged, setting the bag down in the living room and coming back. “You’d better brush your teeth. You will get cavities.” 

The brunette huffed and walked into his bathroom. Ushijima came in too, brushing his teeth in silence next to Oikawa. The shorter of the two brushed his hair out and wiped his face with a towel. 

Oikawa sent a sharp glance up to Ushijima, and he looked down to meet his eyes. 

“I’ll let you have your goodnight kiss if you give me a gift.” 

“Ah, I see.” Ushijima nodded. “I suppose I can live without kissing you, then.” 

With that he turned on his heel and left the bathroom, and Oikawa choked on his breath. Because _what was that_!? Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m sleeping in Iwa-chan’s room! You’re being mean!” 

Ushijima sighed, turning around and easily picking Oikawa up and slinging him over his shoulder. The brunette was surprised, and grumbled while he was carried to his own room by Ushijima. 

Ushijima set him down and got in next to him. Oikawa just pouted and kept his back facing Ushijima. 

“You truly are being a little brat, Tooru.” 

Oikawa turned around to defend himself, because _no_ , he is _not_ being a brat thank you. Ushijima leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a quick kiss, effectively silencing whatever comment Oikawa had readied. 

“You’re very cute.” 

He grumbled and turned back around, completely ignoring that itchy feeling in his chest and the heat on his cheeks. He felt Ushijima wrap an arm around his waist and pull him to his chest. Oikawa just smiled to himself. 

_Once you fall asleep I’m going to go and look at my gifts, you jerk._

Though that plan was shut down pretty quickly. Once he was absolutely sure Ushijima was asleep, he tried moving his arm off of his waist to get up, but Ushijima just held onto him tighter. 

“Hmph… Don’t even think about it…” 

Oikawa muttered to himself that Ushijima was being rude, but decided on falling asleep too. 

***************************************

Oikawa’s eyes shot open, and a big grin spread across his face. He jumped up out of Ushijima’s hold and turned to grab onto his shoulders. 

“Ushiwaka-chan! Wake up wake up!” 

He shook Ushijima as hard as he could, and he grumbled and reached up to grab onto Oikawa’s wrists. 

“What time is it, Tooru…?” 

_“Christmas time!”_

Ushijima glanced over to the digital clock on Oikawa’s nightstand, the green lights straining his eyes in the dark room. 

“Tooru, it isn’t even four in the morning. Go back to slee-” 

“Ushiwaka-chan!” Oikawa whined, now bouncing the mattress under his knees. 

“You’re acting like a child, Toor-” 

“It’s Christmas! Everyone acts like a kid again!” 

Ushijima grunted and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him down. “Sleep.” 

“Christmas.” 

_“Tooru.”_

“Get up!” 

Ushijima sighed and rubbed at his eye with his free hand. “Why do I let you drag me around like this… Go on, get up.” 

Oikawa smiled brightly and nodded, sitting up and grabbing onto Ushijima’s hand, tugging on his arm. Oikawa managed to drag a sleepy Ushijima down the hall and to the living room. Ushijima sat on the couch and pulled his bag of gifts into his lap, letting out a yawn. 

“Come on, Ushiwaka!” 

“This doesn’t seem quite fair, where’s my gift?” 

“I hid them away so you wouldn’t see them.” Oikawa reached his hands out. _“Gimme!”_

“I can’t believe I think you’re adorable at moments like these.” Ushijima sighed, pulling a gift from the bag. 

Oikawa was pretty much all about the gifts Ushijima got him. By the time he was done, Ushijima was wide awake from Oikawa’s excited kisses, and there was wrapping paper covering the floor. Ushijima had gotten him shorts that read _Out of this world_ across the ass in Oikawa’s favorite shade of blue, and a book full of cool pictures of space. Oikawa was pretty much beaming already. 

“Here, I didn’t wrap it because it is so small, and I got it very last-minute.” Ushijima said flatly, pulling a keychain from the bag. “This is the correct anime, yes?” 

Oikawa arched an eyebrow, then checked the keychain. He choked back his laughter. “Oh, how did you know I loved this show, Ushiwaka-chan?” 

“You had on your anime shorts a few days ago. I believe this is the same character, Tachibana, correct?” 

“Yep.” Oikawa nodded, biting onto his lip and taking the keychain. It was actually really sweet that Ushijima thought to get something like that, it was just funny to Oikawa because he’s actually never bothered to watch this show. 

Oikawa just smiled and wrapped his arms around Ushijima, kissing his cheek. “You’re the best, Ushiwaka-chan!” 

“I assure you that I am not the best.” He laughed gently, arching an eyebrow to Oikawa. “Now, can I see my gifts now?” 

Oikawa smirked. “Nah, I think I’ll make you wait.” 

“Alright. I understand.” Ushijima nodded. “You’re being petty.” 

“Hey! I am not being petty!” 

“Sure sounds like it to me, Tooru.” 

“Ushibaka!” Oikawa huffed, shoving Ushijima away. 

Oikawa stood up and narrowed his eyes to Ushijima. “Promise not to open your eyes until I have everything set out?” 

“Sure.” Ushijima nodded, covering his eyes with his hands. 

Oikawa nodded, and jogged back to Iwaizumi’s room. He took the plants two at a time, his nervousness starting to come back. _Ushiwaka-chan’s gifts were so awesome… And I got him plants. What if he doesn’t even like plants? What if he only has plants in his house because they’re inconvenient gifts from other people? Nono, he told me he likes houseplants before. Chill, Tooru._

He set the maple down last, making sure everything looked decent. Oikawa’s heart was nearly beating out of his chest, _ah geez my gift totally sucks what was I thinking?_

He sat down next to Ushijima again, leaning his head on his shoulder. “You can look now.” 

Ushijima stayed still, not saying anything. Oikawa sort of wanted to die, because why isn’t he saying anything? Oikawa was scared to look up to Ushijima’s face, he was probably trying to figure out a way to gently tell Oikawa his gift sucked. 

No, Ushijima isn’t like that. He’s figuring out a complex sentence to tell Oikawa exactly how badly his gift sucks. 

“Uh, I-I’m sorry… Um, I know it’s not really that cool, it’s kind of inconvenient… Plants require work, I’m sorry… I should have got you socks I’m sorry, Ushiwaka…” 

Ushijima grabbed onto Oikawa’s chin with his thumb and index finger, turning his face to kiss him. Oikawa’s eyes were wide with surprise, and Ushijima pulled away, resting their foreheads together. Oikawa’s cheeks flushed red, _Ushiwaka isn’t grinning right now, Ushiwaka doesn’t grin. Oh geez, why is he grinning!?_

“It’s an amazing gift, Tooru…” Oikawa saw the corners of his eyes crinkle. “Honestly, thank you.” 

Oikawa was frozen, Ushijima was fucking _beaming_. Oikawa just nodded slowly, and Ushijima let out a little laugh, then wrapped his arms around Oikawa tightly, leaning in to kiss him again. Oikawa relaxed a bit, falling into the gentle press of Ushijima’s lips. 

Ushijima pulled back again, and moved his hands to Oikawa’s shoulders, looking at him with an expression that shorted Oikawa out. _He looks so happy what the fuck is this I’m still dreaming he is not giving me that look what the fuck what the fuck._

Ushijima met his gaze, his golden eyes shining with pure glee. 

“Tooru…” He let out one little laugh and cocked his head to the side slightly. “Tooru, I love you.” 

Oikawa’s heart started racing, and that feeling in his chest pretty much intensified on every single level. His stomach was fluttering and he was so elated that he kind of wanted to cry. He aimlessly rubbed at his chest for a moment, and it finally hit him. _That stupid feeling… I’ve got it._

Oikawa’s cheeks pinkened, and his lips curled up into a smile. He leaned forward and pressed quick and giggly kisses to Ushijima’s lips. 

“I love you too!” _Kiss._ “I love you, Ushiwaka-chan!” _Kiss._

Oikawa was a bubbly and happy mess, Ushijima smiling along with him through their kisses. Oikawa eventually stopped and hid his face away in the crook of Ushijima’s neck. 

“Stupid Ushiwaka-chan…” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You make me too happy… You suck.” 

Ushijima pressed a kiss to his hair. “In that case, I hope that I am the absolute worst.” 

Oikawa grinned against Ushijima’s skin. “You are.” 

************************

Honestly Oikawa’s day was the best. Oikawa was so happy he finally realized how he felt. He figured that itch in his chest wasn't so annoying after all. 

_I love Ushiwaka-chan, I totally love Ushiwaka-chan!_

Everytime he thought of it he’d smile and want to hug Ushijima for seventeen years straight. 

The two settled on having leftover curry for breakfast and watching the rest of their Christmas movies through the morning, Ushijima getting better looks at the painted pots. Ushijima even asked to look through the picture book he’d given Oikawa together, which got Oikawa going on a huge ramble on just about every photograph. 

“Look, look! That’s gravitational lensing!” 

“Ushiwaka-chan! The Himiko Cloud! Some people think it holds the keys to the origins of our galaxy! Isn’t that cool!?” 

“Ushiwaka, it’s the LQG! It’s incomprehensible, but it’s so cool! Look at it!”

Oikawa spouted off random facts about every picture without even sparing a glance to the informational captions. Ushijima found it quite impressive, and listened intently to Oikawa’s ramblings. 

After that was done, Oikawa was snuggled up to Ushijima’s side, and the older of the two spoke gently while he set Oikawa’s book on the table. 

“Tooru, I cannot help but be curious now that I’ve shown you my volleyball history. Do you have anything of your own?” 

Oikawa arched an eyebrow. That was pretty sudden. “Uh, yeah. I have a lot of stuff from high school. You wanna see it?” 

“If you wouldn’t mind.” 

Oikawa just smiled and nodded. “Of course! Come on.” 

He hopped up from the couch and grabbed onto Ushijima’s hand. He tugged Ushijima down the hallway, and Ushijima huffed to himself. 

“Tooru, I apologize if it seemed like I was disregarding your excitement of the universe, I was quite impressed with your speaking. I just thought of volleyball so suddenly.” 

Oikawa grinned over his shoulder. “It’s okay, Ushiwaka. I know you were listening while I was rambling.” 

Ushijima nodded, and Oikawa vaguely motioned to his bed while he strode to his closet. Ushijima sat on the edge of Oikawa’s bed, and Oikawa hauled a box from the bottom of his closet over to the bed. He sat by Ushijima, setting the box on his other side. 

“I haven’t looked through this crap in years, to be honest.” Oikawa laughed lightly, pulling open the top of the box. 

Oikawa pulled out a few pictures from the top, and smiled warmly at them. He moved them towards Ushijima so he could see as well. 

“This was mine and Iwa-chan’s last game. We all look sad because we lost in the semi-finals, but I was really proud of my team.” Oikawa pointed to one of the photos, the team bowing to their fans. “I was holding back my tears so my juniors didn’t have to see their captain cry. Once it was just me and Iwa-chan I cried for hours.” 

Ushijima nodded, and Oikawa set the pictures down, pulling out a book. He laughed when he opened it up, slamming it shut again. 

“What’s that?” 

“Uh, I tried making flyers for the volleyball club so we could get more members. This is like, all of my ideas. They’re so stupid.” 

“I’m sure they’re not that terrible.” 

Oikawa opened up the book and angled it so Ushijima could clearly see the paper in the clear file. 

_**Spike out the Night!** _

_**Join the Volleyball Club after school every day until 6 PM!** _

A terribly drawn photo of someone spiking a very lopsided ball was drawn under the text. Ushijima’s lips curled up and he nodded. “I see.” 

“Yeah, that’s enough of that.” Oikawa smirked and shook his head, setting it aside. 

He looked back into the box, and let out a faint _oh_ before reaching in and pulling out a pristine white jacket. 

“It’s my sport coat! I used to wear this everywhere!” Oikawa smiled as he held it up. 

“Aoba Johsai?” 

“Oh, yeah. I never did tell you where I went to school, did I? Well, here it is!” He laughed happily. “Let me tell you, this jacket was on me 24/7. This thing was my life force.” 

He laid it flatly on his bed, and looked back into the box. Oikawa paused a bit, his smile dropping slightly. Ushijima’s eyes narrowed. 

“Are you alright, Tooru?” 

“Oh, yeah. Just… My best setter awards.” He shrugged, pulling them out and tossing them to the side. “Just some stupid plaques.” 

Ushijima eyed them, and his brows furrowed. “You received four best-setter awards?” 

“Um, yeah. One of them was my last year of middle school though. I mean, I told you I was good though, didn’t I?” Oikawa offered an arrogant gaze to Ushijima. “You may have more awards and privileges than I do, but I wasn’t some secondary setter.” 

“I see.” 

Oikawa looked back into the box and slowly pulled out his jersey. Ushijima noticed the little check under the number one, proving Oikawa’s captaincy. 

“Ah, geez…” Oikawa clutched the fabric in his hands. “It’s a bit surreal holding this again… Sorry.” 

“Why are you apologizing?” 

Oikawa’s chest clenched as he stared at the jersey in his hands. This is the last piece of his career. The moment he shined the brightest, yet was blown out in an instant. Oikawa’s jaw clenched. _I just want to play volleyball again…_

“I… I’m reminiscing in something I can never have again. It’s pointless, isn’t it?” 

Ushijima hummed low in his throat. “You want to be able to play again, don’t you?” 

Oikawa nodded, longingly staring at the bold number 1 on the front of the jersey. Ushijima suddenly covered one of his hands with his own, and Oikawa looked over to meet his brilliant gold eyes. 

“Then let’s play together.” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened. “Wha…?” 

“The gyms are for open use so long as the teams aren’t there. We can play.” 

Oikawa’s heart swelled, but he shook his head quickly. “Ushiwaka, I can’t play… My knee will give out, I can’t play.” 

“Get an activity supporter to better help your knee. I will be there with you.” Ushijima said firmly. “I want to spike one of your tosses.” 

Oikawa could only imagine it. The things Ushijima has told him, Oikawa is sure his spikes would be a beautiful sight to see. He supposes he doesn’t have to jump while he tosses, so his knee won't be in any danger. He bit his lip, and continued looking Ushijima in the eyes. 

_I really shouldn’t, Iwa-chan will kill me if I go back on the court. But… I want to feel the volleyball on my fingertips, I want to serve again, I want to play… I shouldn’t, I shouldn’t…_

“Okay.” Oikawa nodded slowly. “I’ll play with you sometime.” 

Ushijima nodded firmly, squeezing Oikawa’s hand. “I’ll look into when the gyms are free. I look forward to playing with you.” 

Oikawa glanced back at his jersey, and a light smile touched his lips. _I’m… I’m really scared… But with Ushiwaka-chan there, I know it’s going to be okay. I’m going to play volleyball with Ushiwaka._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight so basically we have my gross love of Christmas and Hallmark movies pls don't watch any of them they're horrible and addicting af. And yaaaaay love confessions! Wouldn't it be a shame if something were to.... happen? (ΦωΦ)
> 
> Oh oh, also, I got 100 Kudos???? Like??? Guys that kinda seems like a small number I guess, but it makes me really happy because I didn't even think this fic was gonna get 100 views let alone kudos, so thanks to everyone! 
> 
> And I have like twelve fic ideas and I'm v excited to get started on those. (Kay, twelve is a lot more like two) but I'm really excited about them! So hopefully they come out good! Thanks in advance to all kudos and comments to come!


	9. It's Not That Noticeable!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay heads up because this one gets a little smutty. I see you, thirsty commenters. I see you. Like it's not tooooooo smutty, but it's there if that makes you uncomfortable, so the fic is going to change to a Mature rating. Heads up, my friends.

“Iwa-chan!” 

Oikawa was shouting with a smile, waving his arms like an idiot when Oikawa stepped into the main part of the station. He sighed and waved back from across the room. The brunette wasn’t too keen on waiting, and he sprinted for Iwaizumi, nearly knocking him off balance when he threw his arms around him in a hug. Iwaizumi was back just in time for the New Year, just like he promised, with two days to spare. 

“You’re back, Iwa-chan!” 

“Yeah. Yep. I can see that.” 

“I missed you, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa hummed, smiling brightly. 

“I was gone for like two weeks.” 

“Three, actually.” Oikawa laughed lightly. 

“Of course, did you count the hours too, Trashy-kawa?” 

“You don’t know my life, Iwa-chan. Now, _where are my Christmas gifts?_ ” 

“Geez, you’re a _child_.” Iwaizumi huffed, reaching into his bag and pulling out a small and wrinkled up bag, holding it out to Oikawa. 

The brunette grinned and looked inside quickly, humming happily. More space themed patches for his jacket. Oikawa pressed a grossly wet smooch to Iwaizumi’s cheek, making the other groan and wipe at his face. 

“Yeah, yeah… Save that crap for Ushiwaka.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Where’s my gift?” 

“It’s at home! I’m sorry, it’s really small, but I really think you’ll like it!” 

Iwaizumi nodded and the two of them started walking back to their apartment. Oikawa rambled happily to Iwaizumi about everything that’s happened while he was away and failed to tell him on the phone. Oikawa was extra happy because he got Ushijima to bake a cake for Iwaizumi, since now it’s become his favorite. Iwaizumi is going to be so pumped about it, he was groaning about how much he was wanting some of Ushijima’s chocolate cake. Oikawa has those sweet hookups. 

Oikawa paused before he fully opened the door, and grinned to Iwa-chan. “You’re going to love it!” 

“I’m sure, please let me get inside, I want to sleep in my own bed right now.” 

Oikawa huffed a bit, and swung the door open. The first thing Iwaizumi saw was the cake, and a small smile touched his lips. “Of course, this is Ushiwaka’s, right? I need to make sure _you_ didn’t make it so I don’t get poisoned.” 

“Be quiet! Of course it’s Ushiwaka-chan’s!” 

Iwaizumi eyed the cake, then paused, arching an eyebrow. “Oikawa, it sounds like something is leaking. Did you _break_ something!?” 

“Iwa-chan! No, no! Nothing is broken!” He held up his hands in defense. 

“Then what-” He paused when there was a small splash, and his eyes gradually widened. “You fucking didn’t.” 

Oikawa bit back his grin and nodded, pointing to where the tank was. Iwaizumi dropped his bag and darted straight for the tank, his eyes wide in amazement. “You bought Sou! Mattsun called and told me someone bought him I was so sad, what the _hell_ , Shitty-kawa!?” 

“I’m getting a mixed reaction here, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa laughed nervously, walking to Iwaizumi’s side. 

“This is a great present!” He wrapped him in a constricting hug. “I hate you, Trashy-kawa!” 

Oikawa nodded, letting out breathy laughter as he pat Iwaizumi’s back. “Glad you like it…” 

When Iwaizumi got showered and comfortable back on the couch, Oikawa sat by his side, leaning on his shoulder like he normally would. Oikawa happily talking about Christmas with Ushijima for the twelfth time since that day. Specifically mentioning how _Ushiwaka-chan got shorts that said ‘Out of this world’, kind of like my old ones that say ‘Outta this world’! Isn’t that cool!? And my book about space!_

“Oh, Trashy-kawa, I was thinking for New Years we could go to that fireworks thing outside of the city.” He hummed, looking over to his friend. 

Oikawa paused, and his chest clenched. He already made plans with Ushijima. But he hasn’t seen Iwaizumi in weeks. Ushijima wanted to play volleyball that night. Oikawa bit his lip, deciding quickly that they’d have to reschedule that. He smiled back up to Iwaizumi. 

“For sure! Is it a big festival?” 

“Just a little gathering. It’s not that big of an event, Mattsun told me about it.” He shrugged. “He’s coming too, so you can invite Ushiwaka if you’d like.” 

Oikawa raised a brow, smirking up to Iwaizumi. “So, _Mattsun_ is coming, hm?” 

“Uh, yeah?” 

Oikawa just waggled his eyebrows, and Oikawa elbowed him in the ribs. Oikawa just nodded and kept his mouth shut about that. “I’d love to take Ushiwaka.” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and looked to Oikawa. “I almost forgot, you told me you were going to spill the details of your _love_ for Ushiwaka when I got home. Because a phone call must not have been enough.” 

Oikawa’s heart warmed and he relaxed into Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “I love Ushiwaka-chan~” 

“Yeah, yep. Go on then.” 

Oikawa told him all about Christmas, and Iwaizumi seemed to be happy for him. 

“I’m glad you’ve found someone to make you so happy.” He smiled a bit. “Except for me of course.” 

Oikawa snorted, lightly smacking Iwaizumi’s chest. “Thanks, Iwa-chan… He’s… He’s so great, you know? Like he’s so boring, but he’s really caring and stuff…” 

“It seems like it.” 

Oikawa wanted to tell him that he was playing volleyball with Ushijima soon, but he was afraid that Iwaizumi was going to be mad. But it’s probably best that he knows. Oikawa bit onto his lip, and then sighed, deciding that he’d just have to deal with Iwaizumi’s reaction anyway. 

“Iwa-chan, promise not to get mad?” 

“Oh for fuck sake, what did you do?” 

“What!? I didn’t do anything!” Oikawa whined. “It’s about Ushiwaka!” 

“Did you fuck on my bed? If you fucked on my bed I’m going to kick your ass.” 

“Wha- _No!_ ” Oikawa groaned, shaking his head. “He… We’re going to play volleyball together.” 

Iwaizumi was silent for a few moments, and time seemed to stretch on for Oikawa, waiting for a response. Iwaizumi looked down to him, his eyes empty. 

“You said you’d never set foot on a court again.” 

“Iwa-chan, my knee is better, and I’m not going to do jump serves, just-” 

“It’s not about your knee, Oikawa.” His eyes narrowed, piercing into Oikawa’s. “You fucking promised me when we graduated that you wouldn’t go back.” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he paused, he totally forgot about that. 

_Oikawa was still on his crutches, his knee braced so it was stable. He’d just left the gym for the last time, his jersey hastily shoved into his bag as a sick reminder of what he could have had. Tears pricked his eyes again, a countless number at this point, and Iwaizumi clapped a hand on his shoulder._

_“Tooru.”_

_The brunette was surprised to hear his first name roll off of Iwaizumi’s tongue, and he looked up to him. “Yeah?”_

_“I… Could you promise me something?”_

_“Oh, of course, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa smiled lightly, cocking his head to the side. “What is it?”_

_Iwaizumi looked like he was pained to ask. “It’s just… It’s only going to hurt you… You know, emotionally… If you go back to a volleyball court… So, could you um… Could you promise not to go onto a court again? For me?”_

_Oikawa’s eyes widened in surprise. “But what about your games? I want to see you play in college!”_

_“I’m quitting volleyball, Tooru…” He huffed a bit, then put on a little smile. “I can’t imagine taking tosses from anyone but you. It’s not going to be volleyball without you by my side.”_

_Oikawa’s tears threatened to spill, and he just smiled and nodded. “I promise, Iwa-chan!”_

Oikawa frowned, and looked to his lap. “Well… I think it would be good for me to go back…” 

“And do what, exactly? Feel an even worse sense of longing for the sport you can never have again?” Iwaizumi said sharply. “I asked you to stay off that court because of your emotions, Oikawa. You’re going to want volleyball again, it’s only going to hurt!” 

The brunette’s brows furrowed, and he pulled away from Iwaizumi’s shoulder, narrowing his eyes at him. “Iwa-chan, I _already_ want volleyball back, I have since I got injured! It’s not going to change if I toss to Ushiwaka!” 

Iwaizumi looked liked a mixture of disappointment and fury. Oikawa’s heart was clenching, his throat tightening. He didn’t _want_ to break his promise to Iwaizumi, but it was in high school, it was so long ago. And, well… He didn’t want Iwaizumi to be mad at him. He’s only been home for just under two hours and he’s already pissed Iwaizumi off, it wasn’t his goal at all.

“You know what, whatever. Do what you want.” Iwaizumi said flatly. “But if you get hurt, it’s not my fault.” 

Oikawa just nodded, and looked to his lap. “I’m sorry, Iwa-chan…” 

It took a few moments, but eventually Iwaizumi sighed. “I’m not… Mad at _you_. I’m annoyed, but it isn’t you. You don’t have to apologize.” 

“What else is there to be mad at?” Oikawa muttered, looking up to Iwaizumi’s face. 

His lips were pursed, and his brows were furrowed. “I don’t know what I’m mad at. But it isn’t you.” Iwaizumi glanced over to Oikawa. “Now stop pouting and get over here, my shoulder is getting cold.” 

Oikawa smiled a bit and leaned back on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, wrapping his hands around his bicep. He looked to the TV, and sighed a bit, he’d let Iwaizumi choose whatever he wanted to watch and he chose one of his stupid history documentaries. Oikawa got bored and started dozing off, and Iwaizumi breathed out lightly. 

“Hm? Oh…” His voice was soft, he probably thought Oikawa was asleep. “Dumbass… Don’t get hurt on that court, alright…?” 

Oikawa’s heart warmed a bit, and he silently promised Iwaizumi. 

*******************************

Ushijima seemed a little deterred over the phone when Oikawa requested that he reschedule their volleyball date. Oikawa apologized but Ushijima insisted everything was going to be alright, he’d just reschedule. 

On New Year's Eve, Oikawa and Iwaizumi met Ushijima at their station, and the three of them would meet Matsukawa at the station closer to the festival. Oikawa had dressed up pretty decent for Ushijima, making sure the anime keychain he got for Christmas was secured on his house keys before he and Iwaiuzmi left. 

“You look like you’re trying too hard, Trashy-kawa.” Iwaizumi deadpanned at his side. 

Oikawa pouted. At least he _tries_ to look decent for his boyfriend. Besides, all he’s wearing is his jacket with the space pins, jeans and a black t-shirt. He can’t look _that_ overdressed. 

“I didn’t even try that hard, Iwa-chan…” He muttered. 

“You spent an hour on your hair. I think you tried pretty hard.” 

The brunette just huffed and stayed silent. _He said he liked my fluffy hair, Iwa-chan._ The two waited in the station for Ushijima’s train. When he emerged up the stars Oikawa happily jogged to him and gave him a hug in the middle of the station. Ushijima greeted him softly, and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, lover boys, we don’t have all evening. We have a train to catch.” 

“Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi walked past them, and Ushijima tugged Oikawa along with him while he followed Iwaizumi. Oikawa was able to get a good look at what Ushijima was wearing. His usual black peacoat and jeans. Though Ushijima was also wearing a scarf this time around, dark blue and matching him perfectly. 

“You look good tonight, Ushiwaka-chan.” Oikawa smiled up to him. 

“Ah, thank you, Tooru. You look nice as well. Your hair looks great tonight.” 

“Really!? Thank you, Ushiwaka!” _Told you, Iwa-chan!_

Iwaizumi walked ahead of them, rolling his eyes with an amused smirk. 

Oikawa spoke happily and rapidly on the train ride, Ushijima listening to him and Iwaizumi completely ignoring him. That is until Ushijima’s statement caught his attention. 

“The next time the gym will be free will be on the third. Will you be available to play then?” 

“Of course, Ushiwaka! I’m excited!” 

“I am too. Spiking such a well-trained toss should be exhilarating.” 

Iwaizumi sent a sharp look to Ushijima. 

“If Oikawa gets injured while he’s playing with you, there will not be a very happy ending.” 

Oikawa tensed a bit, looking up to Ushijima. _Oh, that’s probably not good._

Ushijima met Iwaizumi’s gaze. “I will not let Tooru push himself to his limit. If he does manage to injure his knee once again, I will be there to help him. There is very little to worry about.” 

“You say that now, but if he comes home in another brace, I don’t give a damn what happened, he’s not touching a volleyball ever again, am I clear, Ushiwaka?” 

Ushijima’s eyes narrowed a bit, and Oikawa felt the tension growing rapidly. 

“Crystal, Iwaizumi Hajime.” He said lowly. “And please refrain from calling me Ushiwaka.” 

Oikawa glanced back and forth between the two of them, then laughed nervously. “Like I would even get hurt again, Iwa-chan! Don’t be silly!” 

Iwaizumi shot him a threatening look, and Oikawa nodded. “I hope they have fresh mochi at the event!” 

The tension was practically palpable the entire ride to meet Matsukawa, only then did Iwaizumi’s looming aura calm down. 

“Oh hey, it’s the law student again.” Matsukawa greeted the three of them, then looked to Oikawa. “How are you not bored out of your mind?” 

Oikawa perked up, and he arched an eyebrow. Granted, Matsukawa did have an underlying point. Ushijima was incredibly boring, but he _wasn’t_. Oikawa just shrugged. “I think it’s because I like him so much.” 

Ushijima let out a light huff, and Oikawa smiled over to him. 

“I can see why, he’s a hot one, Oikawa.” Matsukawa smirked, turning back to Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa’s cheeks turned pink at Matsukawa’s comment, and he looked to Ushijima with a small smile. Ushijima probably already knows, but Oikawa isn’t just here for his appearance. “I-I like _you_ , Ushiwaka-chan. Okay? I mean, not that you _aren’t_ really attractive, but I mean… Uh, you know, you’re just… You’re _you_.” 

Ushijima arched an eyebrow, he looked amused. Oikawa groaned a bit to himself, _why did I even say anything?_ Oikawa shyly looked forward, following the other two as they walked. 

“Tooru.” 

“Huh? Yeah?” He looked to Ushijima. 

He leaned down slightly, speaking softly. His deep voice reverberated through Oikawa, chilling his spine. “I love you, Tooru.” 

Oikawa’s smile returned, and he let out bubbly laughter. “I love you too, Ushiwaka.” 

The three all followed Matsukawa to where the event was. A few streets were lit up with lanterns and there were stands for snacks and keepsakes. Iwaizumi and Matsukawa walked off on their own, and Ushijima and Oikawa walked around looking at the different stands. The fireworks wouldn’t be set until midnight, so they still had a few hours to themselves. 

“If you see anything you’d like, just let me know and I’ll get it for you, Tooru.” 

“Hm? I brought money, it will be fine.” He smiled, shaking his hands. “Thank you though.” 

Ushijima just nodded, walking by Oikawa’s side. Oikawa still kept in mind that Ushijima was really shy, so he refrained from holding his hand. In all honesty, it was really cute that Ushijima was shy, though he didn’t show it very much. The thought of Ushijima getting flustered just makes Oikawa smile. 

Oikawa had shivered at some point, and Ushijima silently wrapped his scarf around Oikawa’s neck. The brunette just hummed and smiled to himself. It had Ushijima’s scent and warmth on it, making Oikawa’s heart flutter. 

The two of them stopped for soba after milling about for an hour, Ushijima putting money in the tray before Oikawa could even get his wallet out. The brunette sent a sharp look to Ushijima, only to get a shrug in return. 

“You’re the worst, Ushiwaka.” 

Ushijima sat down at one of the bench tables, Oikawa sitting across from him. 

“I believe that’s the goal, isn’t it?” Ushijima said as he broke his wooden chopsticks apart. “When you say I’m the worst, it means I’ve done something good, correct?” 

Oikawa huffed, breaking apart his own chopsticks. Ushijima still slurped his noodles silently, and Oikawa will never understand how. Oikawa gave up a long time ago on trying to do the same. 

“Tooru, is it safe to make the assumption that Matsukawa Issei and Iwaizumi Hajime are a couple?” 

Oikawa nearly spit out his noodles laughing. He just stifled his giggles and focused on not choking on his food. When his little fit ended, and shook his head with a smile. “No, no absolutely not. Mattsun likes girls. And Iwa-chan kind of hates him.” 

“I see. Then why is he friends with him?” 

“Iwa-chan is a bit of a puzzle. He really doesn’t like Mattsun, but he does.” 

The two finished eating, and it was already eleven-thirty. Ushijima tried figuring out where the fireworks were going to be viewed, and he and Oikawa walked until they were sat on a grassy field, others spreading about the expanse of space. Oikawa texted Iwaizumi to let him know they were there, and he said he was busy. 

“Iwa-chan…?” He arched an eyebrow at his phone. Then he smiled, laughing lightly to himself. 

“Is he alright?” 

“Oh, yeah, he just said he was busy. He’s probably flirting or something. Mattsun is the kind of guy to encourage a uh… _Night of fun_.” 

“I see. Will the two of them be missing the fireworks?” 

“Um… Matsukawa probably won’t. Iwa-chan might, he should let me know first though.” 

“Let you know what, Shitty-kawa?” 

Oikawa perked up, looking over his shoulder. “Iwa-chan!” 

Matsukawa had his arm slung over a girl’s shoulder, and Iwaizumi stood with another girl at his side. 

“We were wondering if you were coming to see the fireworks!” 

“We are but we’re not sitting with you.” Matsukawa chuckled.

Ushijima narrowed his eyes a bit, and Oikawa shrugged. “Alright. I’ll just text if I need anything.” 

The two other boys nodded, and started walking to a different spot. Oikawa didn’t fail to miss the _that guy was pretty hot, is he coming with us later?_. Oikawa laughed a bit to himself and rolled his eyes. 

“Iwa-chan is definitely going to be busy later.” 

“Do you think he would mind if you came home with me then?” Ushijima asked. 

Oikawa sighed. “I think Iwa-chan would have kicked me out for the night anyways.” 

“Alright, I will let you borrow some of my clothes to sleep in.” 

The fireworks were pretty underwhelming, Oikawa focusing on the stars instead of the colored bursts about halfway through the show. He aimlessly thought about space until Ushijima pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“Hm?” 

“There is thirty seconds to midnight.” 

“Oh! Awesome!” 

The gathered people were clearly happy with anticipation. Oikawa felt Ushijima lace their fingers together between them, and Oikawa smiled happily. Oikawa counted down quietly with the crowd, and at midnight, more fireworks were shot off and everyone was cheering. 

“Tooru.” 

“Yeah, Ushiwaka?” He turned with a smile. 

Ushijima pressed a gentle kiss to Oikawa’s lips, then pulled away briefly. “I plan on spending a wonderful year with you, Tooru.” 

Oikawa’s cheeks tinted pink, and he nodded. “Same here, Ushiwaka.” 

The two stuck around for the rest of the fireworks, then Oikawa looked over to where Iwaizumi and Matsukawa were. He was still flirting with the girl at his side, so he nudged Ushijima. “Let’s start heading to your place. Iwa-chan is going to be busy for a while.” 

Ushijima nodded, and they walked back to the train stations. They ran late on New Year’s thankfully, waiting to catch late-night party goers. Thankfully they didn’t have to transfer to another train to get to Shibuya, but Oikawa was dozing off on Ushijima’s shoulder. 

“Tooru, this is our stop. I apologize, but you must wake up now.” 

“Hmm? I blinked how are we already here?” He muttered, looking around. “Oh, definitely aliens then.” 

Ushijima huffed a bit, and nodded. “Yes. Most certainly.” 

Ushijima and Oikawa walked along the streets of the city, the lights a bit blinding to Oikawa’s tired eyes. It was fair to say that he was pretty much woken up because of the city. Ushijima guided him all the way up to his apartment, and hung up their coats in the closet. 

“I will grab you more comfortable clothes, Tooru. I apologize, I do not have any shorts at the length you prefer.” 

Oikawa laughed a bit, rubbing at his eyes. “It’s fine. I’ll wear whatever.” 

Ushijima wore his usual pyjamas, basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Oikawa had a shirt from Ushijima’s high school and some of his old practice volleyball shorts. The shirt was really big on him despite the closeness in their heights. _Stupid Ushiwaka and his broad shoulders… Stupid muscles…_

Ushijima grabbed him a new toothbrush from a pack, Oikawa remembers being told that he has them just in case there’s a surprise guest. They brushed their teeth, and Oikawa washed his face with a hand towel, walking to Ushijima’s room. He likes that it isn’t a question anymore whether or not they’ll be sleeping in separate rooms. It’s good being comfortable with Ushijima. 

He crawled under the covers, wiggling closer to Ushijima, who was already waiting for him. He fit perfectly to his side, and leaned over to kiss him quickly. “Hm. Goodnight, Usiwaka-chan.” 

Oikawa attempted settling down with his head resting on Ushijima’s shoulder, but the older of the two lifted his chin back up, pressing their lips together again. Oikawa hummed a bit, his lips turning up into a smile. 

“Not a good enough kiss goodnight, hm?” 

Ushijima looked to him with the same stoic look he always carried with himself. “I’ve wanted to kiss you all night, Tooru. You do not mind, do you?” 

Oikawa laughed lightly, shaking his head and pressing their lips together again. Oikawa didn’t mind at all, making out with Ushijima at the end of the night was always a bonus. 

Ushijima pulled Oikawa to rest on his chest, the brunette’s legs straddling his hips. Ushijima’s hands were resting on Oikawa’s waist, moving down to his hips when their tongues twined. Oikawa grabbed onto Ushijima’s shirt, something in his stomach tensing up. 

_Ushiwaka is oddly attractive right now, and he feels so good. I don’t want to stop._

Ushijima pulled away, his lips red and kiss-swollen, and he looked into Oikawa’s eyes. 

“You must be tired from this evening, I apologize. Let’s get to-” 

“Ushiwaka…” He breathed, suddenly feeling much bolder, he ground his hips down. “Don’t stop, Ushiwaka-chan…” 

He grumbled low in his throat and pressed their lips back together, one of his hands slipping under the waistband of the shorts Oikawa wore. The brunette hummed into their kiss, sticking his ass up a bit for Ushijima to grab. 

He pulled back again, Oikawa whining slightly and leaning down, searching for Ushijima’s lips. “Tooru, is this really what you want to do?” 

Oikawa nodded. “Do you want to?” 

Ushijima’s lips turned up in a smirk. “Of course I do.” And he pulled Oikawa in for another kiss, flipping them so Oikawa was on his back. 

Oikawa slipped his hands into Ushijima’s shirt, his fingers touching the toned muscle underneath. Ushijima sat up to take off his shirt, and Oikawa felt desire pool in his stomach at the flex of Ushijima’s muscles. Ushijima grabbed the hem of Oikawa’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head too. 

Ushijima’s hands were hot against his bare skin, and Ushijima pressed kisses to Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa let out a light moan when Ushijima grazed his teeth over the juncture of his neck and shoulder, biting down. 

“U-Ushiwaka… Come on…” He whined, wiggling his hips. 

“Tooru… Be patient.” He said gently, meeting his gaze. “I want you to feel how much I love you.” 

“You’re the worst, come _on_.” 

Ushijima went back to sucking a dark mark into Oikawa’s skin, his hands trailing down to his hips, his fingers dipping under the waistband. 

“Ushiwaka…” He breathed, melting into Ushijima’s hands. 

“Patience, Tooru…” He hummed, grinding his hips down to meet Oikawa’s. 

Oikawa bit onto his lip, holding onto a moan. Ushijima kissed down his neck, stopping to nip at his collar bone.

“Tooru, you’re absolutely beautiful…” He said softly, grinding against him again, making a groan of pleasure slip past Oikawa’s lips. “Especially when your cheeks are so red because of me.” 

“Because you’re not _doing_ anyth- _Hah!_ ” Oikawa bit back another moan, Ushijima grinding slowly against him. 

“Why would I want to wreck such a beautiful sight so quickly?” Ushijima asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“Ushiwaka-chan…!” 

Ushijima chuckled. “I see. You’re impatient. Though, I am as well…” 

He touched two of his fingers to Oikawa’s plush lips. “Get them slicked good, Tooru.” 

Oikawa nearly moaned out at the feel of Ushijima’s long fingers pushing into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the digits, getting them wet for what was to come. Ushijima rubbed their hips together again, and Oikawa groaned around Ushijima’s fingers. 

“You’re so alluring sucking on my fingers, Tooru… Gorgeous…” 

He pulled his fingers from Oikawa’s lips, and used his other hand to pull down Oikawa’s shorts and briefs. Oikawa gasped, his erection freed from the constraint of fabric. 

“You’re already so aroused…” Ushijima hummed, licking his lips. “It’s getting hard to hold back, Tooru.” 

“ _Don’t!_ ” Oikawa whined. “Just do something already!” 

“Hm… Your lack of patience is tempting.” 

Ushijima wrapped an arm around Oikawa’s waist, lifting his hips a bit and pressing his fingertip to Oikawa’s entrance. The brunette was quick to push his hips down, sighing a bit. 

“Your expression is already so pretty… I wonder what face you’ll make if I push all the way in.” 

Ushijima pushed his finger into the knuckle, and Oikawa bit onto his lip. Ushijima hummed and pushed in his second, making Oikawa’s jaw clench. 

“Is it good, Tooru?” 

“Hmph… Want you inside me already… D-do something!” He groaned, pushing against Ushijima’s hand. 

“You’re too tight, Tooru… It will be painful…” He chuckled, curling his fingers a bit, sending a jolt of pleasure up Oikawa’s spine. 

Oikawa moaned, and his jaw went slack. 

“Ushi… Ushiwaka… Get in me… _Now._ ” 

“But you look so cute like this.” 

“ _Ushiwaka, please!_ ” 

Ushijima just smiled and pressed open-mouthed kisses to Oikawa’s neck, waiting until Oikawa was actually ready. Oikawa was too dazed on bliss, Ushijima’s fingers doing wonders for him already. Ushijima grabbed a condom from his nightstand, pulling his fingers from Oikawa. Oikawa’s hips pushed back to try and find Ushijima’s hand again, though Ushijima just smiled and pulled his own shorts down. 

When he had the condom rolled on and lubed up, he looked at Oikawa laying before him. His pale skin was tinged pink and glossy with sweat, his erection dripping precum onto his stomach, and his pretty pink ass waiting for him. Ushijima lined himself up, leaning over Oikawa with his hands beside his head. 

“Are you ready, Tooru?” 

“P-please…” 

Ushijima nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips as he pushed in. He didn’t want to hurt Oikawa, so he pushed in slow, letting Oikawa adjust to him. Oikawa whined beneath him, his hands reaching up to grab at his shoulders. Ushijima pressed their chests together, wrapping an arm around Oikawa’s waist to lift his hips a little, and kissed him gently. 

“Tell me when you’re ready, Tooru…” 

He nodded, and hid his face away in Ushijima’s neck. A while later Oikawa relaxed, leaning back down. “Ushiwaka, move. Please.” 

He nodded, pulling out slowly and pushing back in. Sounds of pleasure bubbled out of Oikawa’s throat, music to Ushijima’s ears. Ushijima watched him, Oikawa’s mouth hanging open, and his eyes lidded as he gazed to Ushijima. His cheeks were flushed pink, and Ushijima couldn’t help but press a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“You look amazing, Tooru… You feel amazing…” 

Oikawa whined a bit at the slow pace, but soon let out a dragging moan. Ushijima smirked to himself, he’d found Oikawa’s sweet spot. Oikawa wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s back, and he figured it was a good time to test if he really found it. He slowly pushed back in, and Oikawa’s fingers dug into his shoulder blades. 

“Is that good, Tooru?” 

“Sh-shut up…” He breathed. 

Ushijima pulled back out and Oikawa bit back his voice, his short nails scraping into Ushijima’s skin. 

Ushijima eventually sped up a bit, growing impatient himself as he looked down to Oikawa. The brunette was a writhing mess after a few minutes, and Ushijima was sure his back had dozens of fiery red trails from Oikawa’s nails.

“Ushi... Ushiwa- _Ahn!_ ” 

Oikawa was helpless, and he knew it. Ushijima had found his sweet spot so quickly, and Oikawa knew he wasn’t going to last much longer with the other pushing against it with each thrust of his hips. 

“Mm… Ushiwaka.... Hah… I-I’m gonna…” 

“Come on, Tooru… Let me hear your voice…” 

“Y-you feel so good… Ushi- _Ah! W-Wakatoshi…!_ ” 

The name was foreign to Oikawa’s tongue, but he couldn’t help it as Ushijima’s name slipped from his lips. Ushijima groaned low in his throat. “Say my name again, Tooru…” 

Oikawa was a moaning mess, letting out whimpers with each movement Ushijima made. His fingers dragged down his back for the umpteenth time. 

“Wakatoshi… Hah! Waka… I-I’m gonna…”

“Mhm… Say it, Tooru…” 

Oikawa felt the coil in his stomach tightening, and he wanted release. Oikawa couldn’t hold back his voice anymore, and Ushijima pushed into him over and over. A final moan ripped from his throat, and he arched his back as he came all over his and Ushijima’s chests. His walls clenched around Ushijima, making a deep groan that rattled Oikawa’s bones spill from his lips. 

Oikawa’s breathing was heavy, and he let his arms fall from Ushijima’s back. He looked up to Ushijima, who was staring at him with piercing golden eyes. 

“You’re such a mess, yet so alluring…” He hummed, pushing into him again. “Just a bit more, alright?” 

Oikawa nodded, humming and whining as Ushijima rode him through. Oikawa listened to his grunts and heavy breaths, and nearly moaned out himself when Ushijima’s hips pressed into him for a final time. Ushijima’s teeth were clenched and his brows drawn in tight. 

Ushijima pressed a wet kiss to his cheek before pulling out. He stood up and threw away the condom grabbing a wet washcloth for his and Oikawa’s chests. He helped Oikawa back into his shorts, and pulled on his own. He lay down next to Oikawa and pulled him to his chest. 

“Ushiwaka-chan… That was so good…” He hummed, hiding his face away in the crook of his neck. “I love you…” 

Ushijima wrapped his arms tighter. “I love you too, Tooru…” 

*********************************

Oikawa woke up surrounded with warmth, and the scent of coffee touching his nose. His eyes fluttered open, and he saw a mug on the nightstand. He hummed and sat up, hissing a bit at the dull pain in his hips. He grabbed the mug and sipped the coffee, humming. 

The bedroom door opened, and Ushijima stepped in with a plate. “Oh, Tooru. Good morning.” 

“Morning, Ushiwaka-chan.” He smiled, offering a small wave. 

Ushijima put the plate he was holding on the nightstand, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa hummed when he pulled away. 

“Didn’t get enough of me last night?” Oikawa teased. 

“I just love you is all.” Ushijima deadpanned. “I made hayashi rice for breakfast. I needed to use some of my vegetables before they went bad.” 

“Sounds good, Ushiwaka! Are you going to eat in here with me?” 

Ushijima seemed a bit confused, but he nodded. “Sure. Let me go and fix myself a plate.” 

Oikawa nodded and grabbed his plate, sitting up against the headboard of the bed. Ushijima came back soon enough, sitting next to him. 

“Thanks for the food, Ushiwaka!” 

Ushijima just nodded, and the two ate in silence. Oikawa kind of wanted to bring up how great last night’s events were, but he figured it wouldn’t be appropriate over breakfast. His phone started vibrating on the nightstand and he checked the screen. 

“Iwa-chan…? Hey, Ushiwaka, can I answer this please?” 

“Sure.” He nodded. 

Oikawa set his plate in his lap and picked up his phone. 

“Iwa-chan?” 

_“Oh, geez… Okay, I just needed to make sure your dumbass was safe. You’re at Ushiwaka’s, right?”_

“Um, yeah? You brought that girl home, I’m not staying over while that’s happening.” 

_“Oh, yeah no. I only kept her busy while Mattsun took care of her friend in the bathrooms.”_

Oikawa’s brows furrowed. “Classy. Are you at home?” 

_“Yeah. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t get kidnapped. I’d rip Ushiwaka a new one.”_

Oikawa just laughed and shook his head. “I’m fine. Ushiwaka took good care of me.” 

“Tooru.” He heard his deep voice grumble. 

Oikawa looked over to him, and he noticed the pink on the high points of Ushijima’s cheeks. _Aw, he’s getting shy._

_“Alright, whatever. Get home soon. I have work at three.”_

“Eh!? The pet store isn’t closed for the holiday?” 

_“We have live animals that can’t be left unattended for three days, Tooru.”_

“Yeah, yeah. I’m eating breakfast, Iwa-chan. Can I call you in a bit?” 

_“No, just come home.”_ And he hung up. 

Oikawa stared at his phone with a pout, and set it back on the nightstand. “Rude, Iwa-chan…” 

“May I ask what that was about?” 

“Oh, sure!” Oikawa nodded. “Iwa-chan just wants me to be home by three.” 

“I see.” Ushijima hummed. “If you’d like, feel free to shower here before you return home. I washed your clothes from last night while you were still sleeping, they should be done drying soon.” 

Oikawa smiled and nodded. “Sounds good, Ushiwaka-chan.” 

Ushijima took their emptied plates to the kitchen, and Oikawa searched the floor for wherever his shirt from last night went. He was still just in Ushijima’s shorts, and he was fine with that, but he figured a shirt would need to be acquired at some point. He spotted a few of the plants Oikawa got him for Christmas, but not the shirt. But literally _nothing_ was on the floor, Ushijima must have cleaned up too. 

“Ushiwaka-chan! Where’s the shirt you let me borrow?” 

Ushijima’s voice responded from down the hall. “I put it in the laundry. Feel free to grab a shirt from my closet.” 

Of course he put it in the laundry. Oikawa sauntered over to the closet and scanned its contents. About a million button-up shirts in different colors on one side, slacks and jeans in the middle, and black t-shirts on the other side. Oikawa just laughed lightly to himself and pulled one on, this shirt fitting him worse than the last one. 

He walked out to the living room and stood in front of Ushijima, who was now sitting on the couch. 

“Ushiwaka, your shirt is a _dress_ on me!” 

“Is that an issue?” 

“How are you supposed to be a cute boyfriend and let me steal your jackets if they don’t fit on me!?” 

“Well, I think you look pretty cute.” Ushijima shrugged, making Oikawa blush a bit. “And please don’t steal my coat, it’s the only one I have besides my high school jacket.” 

“Hmph…” He huffed, plopping down next to him on the couch. _“You suck.”_

“I do.” 

Oikawa’s brows furrowed, and he looked over to Ushijima. “What the- No! You don’t suck, shut up!” 

“I don’t know, Tooru.” His tone was a bit teasing. “I sucked a pretty noticeable mark into your neck last night.” 

Oikawa smacked him on the shoulder, his cheeks flaring red. _“I said shut up, Ushiwaka! Don’t say things like that! Your jokes suck!”_

Oikawa showered a while after, and his heart was beating quickly because he smelled just like Ushijima. Ushijima folded his clothes nicely and set them on the bathroom counter, and Oikawa slipped into them. He caught a glimpse of the hickey Ushijima left on his neck in the blurry mirror and he grumbled and blushed. Oikawa didn’t really want to leave, and it really hit him when he was pulling his shoes on at the front door, Ushijima standing at his side. 

When he stood back up, Ushijima gently grabbed onto his wrist and pressed their mouths together for a soft kiss. Oikawa sighed a bit and pulled himself closer to Ushijima, letting his eyes fall shut. 

“I don’t want to go…” Oikawa muttered, pulling away from the kiss. 

“We will see each other soon.” Ushijima met his eyes. “Though I do not wish for you to leave either…” 

Oikawa kissed him one last time before stepping back. Ushijima smiled faintly, and reached into the closet by the front door, handing Oikawa his jacket and his own scarf. 

“Huh? Ushiwaka, it isn’t that cold today, you should keep that for when you go out.” 

“Tooru.” Ushijima seemed amused, and he leaned down, pressing a kiss to Oikawa’s neck. “It is quite noticeable, you should cover up.” 

Oikawa knew what he was talking about, and he ignored the flutter in his chest and snatched the scarf from his hands, wrapping it around his neck. 

“Be quiet, Ushiwaka…” He mumbled, turning to the door. “Text me later.” 

“I will. Do not forget to begin your studies, Tooru.” 

Oikawa nearly cringed, _school is starting back up soon._ He just smiled over his shoulder and laughed. “As if! I’m enjoying my break, unlike some people.” 

“I enjoy strengthening my abilities to be the best, so I do not mind studying.” 

“Yeah, yeah. See you later, Ushiwaka-chan.” 

Oikawa left the apartment, and he met with that guy Aone in the elevator again. Oikawa was feeling nice this morning, so he smiled and waved to him, seemingly surprising the other. 

“Morning! Your name is Aone, right? You know Ushiwa- Er, Ushijima?” 

He nodded, meeting Oikawa’s eyes. The brunette nodded back checked the panel, Aone was heading to the ground floor too. 

“Heading somewhere, Aone-chan?” 

He just nodded, and Oikawa smiled. “I suppose we both are, that was a silly question.” 

Once on the ground floor, Oikawa waved farewell to the other, but Aone tapped his shoulder, making Oikawa turn around. Aone was holding out his hand, and Oikawa smiled warmly, taking it in his own and shaking it. 

“I’ll see you around, Aone-chan.” 

He nodded and let go of Oikawa’s hand, striding to the front doors. The way home for Oikawa was pretty uneventful. There weren’t many people on the train, and Oikawa was thankful. On the walk to his apartment he saw Akaashi, and stopped to chat for a bit. Akaashi informed him of how ‘ _Bokuto-san was quite adamant about having a triple-date with you, Ushijima-san, Kuroo-san and Tsukishima-san. Though, it seems Tsukishima is refusing that he is dating Kuroo-san._ ’

Oikawa just laughed and suggested they shouldn’t call it a date, and Kuroo can believe it’s whatever he wants. He said a brief farewell to Akaashi and made his way back to his apartment. He walked in, and Iwaizumi was knelt in front of the turtle tank, a gentle smile on his face. 

“Aw, how adorable, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cooed. “You love Sou-chan!” 

“Of course I do, dumbass. He’s my favorite turtle.” Iwaizumi grunted, standing up. 

Oikawa slid off the scarf, and Iwaizumi choked a bit on his breath, then started laughing a bit, rolling his eyes. 

“What’s so funny?” Oikawa’s brows furrowed. 

“Uh, you know. You said it best earlier.” Iwaizumi chuckled, tapping his neck. “Ushiwaka took _good_ care of you.” 

Oikawa blushed and clapped a hand over the mark, looking to the floor. “It isn’t that noticeable, Iwa-chan!” 

“Yeah, it kind of is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY PLS FORGIVE ME I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE SMUT BUT I TRIED. Anywhooo, yas Iwa-chan is back, tension is building, and I'm going to lowkey crush everyone so please prepare yourselves, sit back, and have some snacks ready for the next few chapters kk. 
> 
> SPEAKING OF BREAKING HEARTS MY DEARS: 
> 
> Yinz know my story 'It's Rude to Fall Asleep'??? Yeah okay so I'm thinking of making that a full-length chaptered story. So if anybody would be interested in even more heartache, please let me know :D 
> 
> Thanks in advance for all the kudos and comments! I really appreciate them :DDD


	10. "I'm scared."

It took Oikawa ten minutes to pull on his jacket. It was weird, slipping into his old volleyball clothes. He felt weightless, confused, like he’s back in the past. He looked himself over in his mirror, and he felt a pang in his chest. _Geez, I look just like I did in high school…_

He made his way down the hallway, and Iwaizumi looked him up and down. Oikawa noticed the furrow in his brow. Iwaizumi met his eyes. “You still look stupid in white pants.” 

Oikawa groaned. “This is a big moment for me, Iwa-chan! And _that’s_ what you say!?” 

Iwaizumi simply shrugged. “It’s a big moment for you, sure, but I don’t care much for it.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, Iwaizumi has been bothering him for the past few days about this. Oikawa offered for Iwaizumi to come along so he feels better, but he’s refused each time. 

“Is this about the promise, Iwa-chan? I mean, I can cancel on Ushiwaka again, but I _really_ want to play.” 

“I don’t give a shit about the promise, Tooru.” His voice was sharp, quickly setting Oikawa’s attention purely on him. 

Iwaizumi just held his gaze, looking threatening. Oikawa frowned. “Then why are you so mad about this?” 

Iwaizumi’s brows furrowed, and he pursed his lips. Oikawa sighed a bit, looking to his feet, and Iwaizumi muttered his answer. 

“Just go have fun. I don’t care.” 

The brunette looked back up again, and Iwaizumi was pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Iwa-chan…?” 

“Look, I just… Go have fun. It’s fine. I just…” Iwaizumi’s brows furrowed. “I’m just stressed out over school coming back and stuff, don’t worry about it. Sorry.” 

Oikawa arched an eyebrow. Something was definitely up, but he just nodded. He strode forward to pull Iwaizumi into a hug. 

“I’ll be really careful, Iwa-chan.” 

“You better, Shitty-kawa.” 

Oikawa finally left the apartment, and as he walked down the street to meet Ushijima at the train station, he felt out of place. The bag carrying his volleyball gear felt heavy, his knee supporter felt constricting, and his mind was running a mile-a-minute with thoughts of how Iwaizumi took his injury. Oikawa knew he cared, but he never knew that it messed him up that badly. 

Ushijima texted him that he was at the station, and Oikawa hurried his steps. Ushijima found him quickly, it isn’t hard to miss someone as tall as he is in a white track suit. Ushijima’s was plain black, and Oikawa arched an eyebrow, smiling warmly. 

“Thought we were wearing our old high school uniforms?” He lightly teased. 

Ushijima nodded. “I apologize I did not tell you, mine does not fit me properly anymore.” 

Oikawa laughed and rolled his eyes. “It’s alright, Ushiwaka-chan. Let’s go.” 

Ushijima hummed in response, and the two of them began walking away from the station’s front. Oikawa was really excited to see Ushijima play. Oikawa could already feel his hands jittering with the need to toss. Though, his excitement seemed to leave him when the gym buildings came into sight, replaced with sick nervousness. 

“The nets are already up, I found that this gym is only used for volleyball players. That saves us a bit of time.” Ushijima said flatly, gripping the handle of the gym door. “Warm up well, Tooru. It would be unfortunate for you to cramp.” 

“Yeah, yeah, Ushiwaka-chan.” He waved his hand. “Worry about yourself, I know how to stretch.” 

Ushijima huffed, and opened the door. Oikawa froze for a bit, the scent of polished floors and volleyballs hitting his nose. Even Ushijima seemed to hum, cocking his head to the side. “How interesting. Even a scent can bring back so many memories.” 

Oikawa’s heart raced, and his nervousness left him once again. He felt eighteen again. His excitement never left him. A grin broke across his face and he pushed past Ushijima. “Come on, Ushiwaka! Let’s go!” 

Ushijima smiled lightly, following him in and shutting the door after himself. Oikawa was already pushing open the door to a locker room, and Ushijima silently strode after him. The brunette was already tugging off his pants to replace them with his shorts when Ushijima entered. 

“You’re very excited, Tooru.” 

“Uh, _yeah_?” Oikawa laughed at if it were obvious. “Aren’t you?” 

Ushijima nodded, setting his bag down on a bench. “Of course I’m excited.” 

Oikawa finished changing and was bouncing on his toes waiting for Ushijima. The older of the two just laughed and pulled on his shirt, slinging his bag back over his shoulder. “Sorry I’ve kept you waiting.” 

“ _Whatever_ , let’s go! Come on!” Oikawa blurted, grabbing onto Ushijima’s hand and tugging him back out. 

Their bags were set on one of the benches by the court, and Ushijima pulled the cart of balls to the sideline. Oikawa was antsy, reaching his hands in and gripping one in his hands. 

“Holy shit, it feels just the same…” He breathed, spinning it in his palms. 

Ushijima laughed lightly, and Oikawa looked up to him. “Oh, what?” 

“Your admiration for volleyball is adorable, as well as commendable.” 

Oikawa grinned at his words, and he bounced the ball a few times off the court. 

“Tooru, we must warm up, remember?” 

Oikawa whined, but nodded. He set the ball back in the cart, and the two did their own routines. Oikawa remembers his by heart. His knee was edging at him to calm down after the seventh high-knee, but he ignored it. 

Oikawa was already working up a sweat by the time his warm-ups ended, Ushijima smirked at him. “Seems like you need to get back in shape.” 

Oikawa huffed. “Are you _sassing_ me, Ushiwaka?” 

“I suppose so. Should we warm our arms up with serves?” 

Oikawa huffed, then smiled challengingly. “I’ve got a pretty wicked jump-serve, think you can take me?” 

“It was not meant to be competition.” Ushijima shrugged. “And Iwaizumi quite threateningly told me not to allow you to do that.” 

Oikawa sighed, deflating. Of course Iwaizumi wouldn’t want him doing jump-serves. The brunette just nodded. “Regular serves then.” 

Oikawa focused on his own form, seeing if his aim was still there. The only things he noticed of Ushijima’s was the powerful smack of his palm against the ball. Ushijima muttered something about nostalgia. Oikawa pulled his hand back, took a breath, and let his serve rip through the air. 

Granted, it hit the net, but Oikawa was still bubbling with joy. “ _Did you see that, Ushiwaka-chan!?_ ”

Oikawa focused on improving his serves, soon each of them going over the net, though not quite where he was aiming. It figures though, he’d lose some of his skill over years of not playing. But Oikawa still felt overwhelming glee. His body is singing, _every part of me wants volleyball_. 

Ushijima grabbed onto his shoulder, and he looked over. “Tooru, please toss to me.” 

Oikawa grinned brightly, nodding excitedly. “Of course! Set it up!” 

Ushijima nodded, taking a ball in his hands. Oikawa got close to the net, and Ushijima tossed the ball into the air for him, running to the net. Oikawa focused his attention on the ball, the sound of Ushijima’s shoes as he jumped, the feel of the ball on his fingertips, and… _How horribly the ball missed Ushijima’s spike._

“Eh!?” Oikawa’s brows shot up. “Uh, sorry! Guess my toss is off. One more!” 

Ushijima arched an eyebrow. “Tooru, your toss was perfect. For a right handed spiker.” 

Oikawa cocked his head to the side. “You’re not right handed?” 

Ushijima shook his head. “Haven’t you noticed? I do most things with my left hand.” 

Oikawa thought back on it. That’s true. Ushijima _did_ do most things left handed. Oikawa is pretty sure that at some point Ushijima mentioned it as well. It seems like something he’d remember. 

“I see… I’ve never tossed to a lefty before.” Oikawa hummed, brows furrowing. “I will make it work. Once more!” 

Ushijima nodded, and picked up the fallen volleyball, returning to his previous position. He called out to Oikawa, then tossed the ball up, Oikawa focused on it, listened for Ushijima’s footstep, let the ball glide from his fingertips, and he watched. 

Ushijima’s hand pulled back and whipped to smash the ball onto the other side of the net. Ushijima had an undeniable smile that made Oikawa’s heart flutter. The brunette bounced over to Ushijima and hugged him tightly. 

“You spiked it! You spiked it, Ushiwaka-chan!” 

Ushijima huffed, and wrapped his arms around Oikawa. “Yes… I did. Thank you for sending me a wonderful toss. It seems to me that you haven’t lost your touch.” 

Oikawa scoffed, shaking his head. “You have no idea, Ushiwaka. Iwa-chan can tell you, my old tosses were way better than that.” 

Ushijima smiled gently. “I hope one day I will be able to spike one of those as well.” 

Oikawa and Ushijima played for a good while, up until Oikawa’s arms felt like jelly. He whined a bit after sending a wobbly toss to Ushijima. “I’m sorry! I’m not used to this anymore!” 

Ushijima just smiled and waved it off. “It is fine. Admittedly, even I am getting a bit tired from spiking. Shall we take a break?” 

Oikawa nodded, and the two of them sat on the bench. Oikawa leaned on Ushijima’s shoulder while he sipped from his water bottle. 

“Hm, are you feeling sleepy, Tooru?” 

“Shut up.” He huffed, smiling a bit. “Maybe…” 

“I see. Should we call it in? I will make you lunch if you’d like. And you may shower at my apartment.” 

Oikawa hummed happily, nodding. “I love free food.” 

Ushijima let out a bit of breath, sipping from his water. Oikawa smiled and pressed a kiss to Ushijima’s shoulder. “And I love you, Ushiwaka-chan.” 

Ushijima nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Oikawa’s hair. “I love you too, Tooru.” 

Once the two were rested, Ushijima picked up his bag, ready to go to the locker rooms. Oikawa just eyed the cart of volleyballs, and Ushijima arched an eyebrow. Oikawa smiled slyly over his shoulder. 

“I won't tell Iwa-chan if you don’t?” 

Ushijima sighed, figuring out quickly what he wanted. “He will be very upset, Tooru.” 

“ _Please?_ ” 

Ushijima stared at him for a bit, then nodded. “Fine. Just one.” 

“Gotcha!” He nodded excitedly, jogging across the court to pick up a ball from the cart. 

Oikawa made his way to the server’s corner. He took a few deep breaths, spinning the ball in his palms. 

_What if I forgot how to do it? Is muscle memory even a real thing? What if I can’t even jump? No, I will jump. I have to remember. I’ve done it so many times. I can do this…_

Oikawa opened his eyes, staring at the court in front of him. He let out another breath, tossing the ball up and striding forward. When his feet left the court, he felt it all come back. He smirked and sent the volleyball flying across the court. It was out of bounds by a long-shot, but he was satisfied. His knee didn’t even seem to be upset at his landing. He was giddy picking up the ball and putting it away, and even through changing back into his day clothes. 

He really wanted to hold onto Ushijima’s hand in his excitement, but he resisted. Oikawa felt to free after his serve, and Ushijima took notice to the obvious change in attitude. 

“You seem much more jubilant since your serve. You’ve told me it was amazing, I assume you took pride in your serving?” 

“Ushiwaka, I took pride in everything. I just haven’t done a proper serve in a while.” Oikawa smiled to the ground. “I never thought I’d get to do one again.” 

“I see.” Ushijima nodded. 

The two rode the train in relative silence to Ushijima’s place. When in the elevator Oikawa smiled gently to Ushijima and grabbed onto his hand since they were alone. 

“So, Ushiwaka-chan, are we showering together?” 

Ushijima shook his head. “That will not be necessary. I have a guest shower. You may use mine since it is nicer.” 

Oikawa huffed. _Don’t be so dense, Ushibaka._

“Come on, your shower is pretty big, Ushiwaka-chan~” 

“I do not think it would comfortably fit two grown men, Tooru.” 

Oikawa sighed and shrugged. “Sure. I guess it wouldn’t.” 

Once inside the apartment, Ushijima toed off his shoes and nodded to the end of the hallway. “You may set your things in my bedroom. Take as long as you’d like in the shower.” 

Oikawa decided to try one more time. “It would save water if we used one shower.” 

Ushijima smirked and shook his head. “I’m afraid that isn’t an issue.” 

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Oikawa’s lips, making the brunette hum in satisfaction. When Ushijima pulled away he laughed lightly. “I’m not dumb, Tooru. I know exactly what you’re trying to suggest, but I must decline.” 

Oikawa huffed, his cheeks pink. “We’re already both sweaty anyways.” 

“It’s not that, Tooru.” Ushijima shook his head, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “It is that water takes away lubrication, it would not feel good for you. Some other time, alright?” 

Oikawa groaned and nodded, turning away to walk down the hall. “Stupid Ushiwaka-chan… Being caring…” 

“I cannot help but want to take care of you, Tooru.” 

Oikawa ignored his comment with pink-tinted cheeks. He showered slowly, the smell of Ushijima’s body washes relaxing him. Ushijima offered him clothes, but Oikawa insisted his own were fine. He walked down the hall pulling on his shirt from earlier in the day, finding Ushijima cooking. 

“What’s for lunch, Ushiwaka?” 

“I’ve just made something quickly. It is chicken onigiri. I didn’t know how long you would shower so I simply made this.” 

Oikawa nodded, and the two had small talk. Oikawa eventually needed to make his way back home. He huffed and looked to the ceiling from his place on the couch, Ushijima squeezing his hand. 

“You can always stay the night, Tooru.” 

Oikawa whined lightly, he really wanted to. Iwaizumi would get mad at him though. He has work tomorrow even though school doesn’t start for a while. He isn’t too upset about going back to work, he misses hanging out with the world’s favorite barista duo. 

“Sorry, Ushiwaka-chan. I have work tomorrow morning.” He sighed. “You probably want me out of your hair anyway, you always talk about studying and stuff.” 

“It’s never a bother to have you around, Tooru. Though I understand. I wish you a good day at work.” 

The two of them stood up and walked to the door so Oikawa could gather his things. He kissed Ushijima quickly before he left, along with a silent promise that he would text him later. 

 

********************************

“Oikawa!” 

“That’s our boy!” 

“How was the break!?” 

“How is Ushijima?” 

“Akaashi said he talked to you!” 

Oikawa just grinned at the barista duo he missed so much. “I did talk to Akaashi! He said Kuroo-chan and Tsukishima-chan weren’t dating~” 

His tone was teasing, and Bokuto shouted out _savage_. Kuroo huffed and crossed his arms over his chest while Oikawa went to the back room. He didn’t realize how much he missed the little coffee shop. Granted it was pretty dead before opening, but the smell of freshly brewing coffee and the warm colors of the walls welcomed him. Even Bokuto and Kuroo shouting at him gleefully as soon as he stepped in was nice. 

Oikawa walked out of the back room with his apron on, and Kuroo nudged him with his elbow. “Come on, tell us about Ushijima.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and smiled. “He’s nice. I don’t know what to say, Kuroo-chan.” 

Bokuto leaned in close with a smirk. “Did you guys do the hoodly-doodly over the break?” 

Oikawa paused for a moment, then turned away from Bokuto. “I’m afraid I don’t know what the _hoodly-doodly_ is, Bokuto-chan.” 

Kuroo was snickering at his other side, and Bokuto groaned. “You know what I mean!” 

“Shut up and turn the sign around so sad students can come in.” Oikawa huffed, motioning to the door. 

Bokuto sighed and pouted his way to the door to flip the sign. Students wouldn’t really be rolling in quite yet, school coming back into session the following week. Ushijima was reviewing his past content, and Oikawa hasn’t been doing anything. Granted he feels a little behind not brushing up on his content, but he really doesn’t want to deal with his math work. 

Kuroo and Bokuto chattered about their winter breaks to Oikawa, to which he nodded and talked happily in return. Bokuto was complaining about always being tired, something he isn’t used to. Kuroo was talking about how clingy his family was, and how he just wanted to go out for lunch with Tsukishima but they wouldn’t let him out of their sight until the New Year. 

The two of them kept pestering Oikawa about Ushijima, so he just smiled and shook his head at each poke and prod of the two. 

“Come on! You two had to have done something!” Bokuto whined. 

“We’re not asking you to be an open book like Bo, just give us some information here!” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes with an amused smile. “We spent Christmas with each other. And we played volleyball together. It was really nice.” 

Kuroo groaned and Bokuto was bouncing on his toes. 

“ _You played volleyball!?”_

“Why are you being so vague!?” 

The brunette pretended not to hear Kuroo’s complaint and smiled sweetly to Bokuto. “Yeah we did. He used to be a wing spiker, just like you, Bokuto-chan.” 

“Holy shit you set to Ushiwaka! That’s so cool! Is he still really scary when playing volleyball!?” 

“I bet I could block his spikes.” Kuroo smirked, leaning in to listen. 

The three of them chatted idly, serving customers as they milled in. Even Iwaizumi stopped in for a coffee before heading off to his own job. Oikawa doodled hearts and smileys all over his cup so Mattsun would tease Iwaizumi later about it. 

Bokuto slung an arm over Oikawa’s shoulders with a smile. “You gonna draw those on Ushiwaka’s when he comes in?” 

Oikawa laughed and shook his head. “Ushiwaka-chan isn’t really into PDA. I think it would embarrass him.” 

Kuroo and Bokuto stared at him blankly, then nodded in unison. “Do it.” 

Ushijima didn’t come in that day, but the two of them pestered Oikawa about the law student. Kuroo was declaring that he could stop Ushijima’s spike without an issue every other sentence, and Bokuto wanted to see who had the stronger spike. 

It was after many hours of chittering about Ushijima’s volleyball that the duo formed two sly grins, both leaning into Oikawa’s space. 

“Let us play volleyball with you and Ushijima.” 

“We’ll bring Akaashi too!” 

“It will be fun! Bring Iwaizumi too!” 

“Oh, oh! We could have a three-on-three!” 

The two kept spouting ideas, and Oikawa just laughed. “That sounds like fun, guys. I’ll run it by Ushiwaka and Iwa-chan, okay?” 

************************

“No.” 

Oikawa didn’t really expect anything less from Iwaizumi. He didn’t have to be so pissy though. 

“Oh, come on, Iwa-chan! It will be fun, even _Ushiwaka-chan_ said it would be fun!” Oikawa smiled. “Don’t you want to play with me again?” 

“No, I fucking _don’t._ ” 

Iwaizumi was glaring harshly at him, but Oikawa pressed on without hesitation. He was used to it by now, he’s been getting that glare since they were kids. 

“Iwa-chan, nothing bad is going to happen. I was totally fine with Ushiwaka!” He laughed, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m pretty sure my knee is all better.” 

Iwaizumi stepped closer, grabbing onto Oikawa’s shirt and staring sharply into his eyes. “Oikawa someone who has to wear a fucking knee brace after _years_ isn’t _all better_. You’re still hurt, I don’t give a flying fuck about how your little date with Ushiwaka went.” 

Oikawa huffed, staring right back at Iwaizumi, still unfazed. “Come on, it’s just a little game! Nothing bad is going to happen, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi’s brows furrowed a bit, and Oikawa noticed his jaw clenching. “You got hurt during a practice, Oikawa. You can get hurt at any time. I am _not_ going to fucking see that again.” 

Oikawa was going to retort, but he noticed the shift in Iwaizumi’s tone. It’s one he’s only heard a few times. A strain in his voice, it was slight, but to Oikawa it was like the sun was getting muddled by clouds. 

“Iwa-chan? Is something wrong?” 

“No! Why the fuck would you ask that!?” He hissed, letting go of his shirt. “The only thing that’s _wrong_ is that you think you won’t get hurt again!” 

_He’s getting more aggressive, he’s really bothered. Come on, Iwa-chan, I’m your best friend._ Oikawa sighed and cleared his thoughts. He hated doing it, but the only way to get Iwaizumi to speak at times like this was to make him snap. He had to push his buttons. 

“Of course I won’t get hurt. My knee is fine.” 

“You’re such a _dumbass_! It isn’t fine!” 

“Come on, what’s your problem? I just want to toss to you again. I miss playing with you, Iwa-chan!” 

“Oikawa, shut up.” 

“I think I can do jump-serves just fine, too! I was thinking of trying them while we played.” 

Iwaizumi just fumed, his dark gaze sharpening, fists clenching at his sides. 

“Nothing bad is going to happen, Iwa-chan. You should just come and play with us.” 

Iwaizumi groaned and grabbed back onto Oikawa’s shirt, his voice rising. 

“ _Tooru, shut the fuck up! I don’t want to go, now shut up about it!_ ” 

Oikawa’s eyes were blown wide, and Iwaizumi was still pissed. Oikawa had to suck it up and press on. 

“Iwa-chan. Why don’t you want to play with us?” 

Iwaizumi looked puzzled for a moment, then scoffed, shoving Oikawa away. He stumbled on his feet a bit, but stood straight. Iwaizumi looked pretty angry, but Oikawa recognized the resignation in his eyes. After a few long moments that felt like an eternity to Oikawa, Iwaizumi spoke up. 

“I’m scared, Tooru.” 

Oikawa almost didn’t register it. Iwaizumi, his rough and tough best friend who never backed down, was admitting that he was scared. Oikawa felt his chest clench, and he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. 

“Iwa-chan…?” 

He huffed, meeting Oikawa’s eyes. Iwaizumi’s gaze looked empty but so full of emotion. 

“I’m scared of that night in high school happening again. It was the worst thing I’ve ever been through, Tooru. I never want to hear you scream in pain like that again.” 

_Oh._

Oikawa’s mind was running a mile a minute, and that was the only clear thought he had. Of course Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi hated the whole situation, but he never knew it was out of fear. Iwaizumi was an open wound. Oikawa frowned deeply, nodding. 

“I’m sorry, Iwa-chan. I… I didn’t know…” He muttered, looking to his feet. “Um… I won’t play if you don’t want me to.” 

Iwaizumi sighed and stepped forward, pulling Oikawa into a crushing hug. “Look, I’m not going to stop you from playing. And don’t get me wrong, I want to play by your side again, I just… I can’t.” 

Oikawa’s arms reached up to wrap around Iwaizumi’s back, and he leaned his head on his shoulder. Iwaizumi hid it from him for years. Why did Iwaizumi hide something like this? Oikawa would understand, he was scared too. 

“... Why didn’t you tell me it bothered you this much, Iwa-chan?” 

“You already had to deal with getting yourself together. I didn’t want you to worry about me.” Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulder so Oikawa would look up, and Iwaizumi smiled gently. “There’s nobody in this world that I care about more than you, I wanted you to be happy.” 

Oikawa couldn’t help but crack a smile. “I love you, Iwa-chan.” 

He nodded. “Love you too, Shitty-kawa. Have fun playing volleyball with your friends, okay? If you can’t find someone else to go, I know Mattsun would play in a heartbeat.” 

Oikawa grinned. “Okay! I’ll tell you all about it, Iwa-chan!” 

Even though the two of them ended up on the couch, Iwaizumi reading some book about history and Oikawa leaning on his shoulder blindly watching the TV, Oikawa’s heart ached for Iwaizumi to be okay. He wishes with all of his heart that Iwaizumi won't be scared anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwa-chan and Oikawa busting out that good ol' friendship love. Tell your besties you love them guys, it costs exactly zero dollars and it will make their day. Unless they're weird and don't like being told they're cared about. 
> 
> Anywhooooo please forgive me for this being a kinda bad and really late update. School just started for me and ho LY FuC K. Honestly I'm so tired I don't even know how I managed to finish this like bless up. 
> 
> So any comments and kudos are amazingly appreciated! Thanks in advance for those! Also if you want to follow my Haikyuu and shitposting blog, follow me on Tumblr, I'm ushijimas-master-dong. Woo. If you want to follow a semi-decent imagines blog, follow knb-writing-trash, I write Haikyuu and KnB shit on a spotty schedule. Thank.


	11. Spikey, Red-Haired Trouble

Oikawa was pretty much dead-tired after school. He’d worked until one in the afternoon and had back-to-back classes after words. On top of that, Bokuto left early for a lecture and Oikawa and Kuroo were left in the company of Kageyama. Bokuto had frantically texted Oikawa and Kuroo about his wallet, and of course Oikawa offered to bring it to him. 

Oikawa stretched his muscles when he left the math buildings. He could go home as soon as he delivered Bokuto’s wallet to him. The sports medicine buildings weren’t far from the math ones, so he just needed to wait. He plopped down on a bench under a tree and zipped up his jacket. It sucks that he had to wait outside mid-January, but he supposes it wasn’t so bad. 

Oikawa was going through his phone aimlessly, and a call from Ushijima popped up. He smiled and answered quickly. 

“Ushiwaka-chan! I thought you said you’d be busy until night?” 

Of course Oikawa didn’t mind that Ushijima called earlier than expected. Ushijima explained to him that he might not call until after eight at night due to the difficulty of the mock-trial he was put in. 

_“I thought I would be. Tooru, are you free this evening?”_

Oikawa perked up, smiling a bit wider to himself. “Yeah! I just got out of my last class!” 

_“Alright, I’ve just gotten out of my mock-trial. I’d like to treat you to dinner if you do not mind.”_

Oikawa grinned, his fatigue from the day seeming to dissipate. “Of course I don’t mind! Guess your mock-trial went really well, huh?” 

_“Yes. I’m very happy with the results. Now, where are you so I can come and meet you?”_

“Oh, I’m waiting outside of the sports medicine buildings for Bokuto-chan! He left his wallet at the coffee shop.” 

_“I see. I will be there shortly.”_ There was a brief pause, and Ushijima spoke softly. _“I’m looking forward to seeing you, Tooru.”_

Oikawa nodded even though Ushijima couldn’t see, and he leaned back on the bench he was sitting on. “I am too, Ushiwaka-chan…” 

The call ended, and Oikawa felt his cheeks blushing from heat rather than the biting cold air. He texted Iwaizumi that he’d be out for dinner, and waited for Bokuto. Ten minutes later Bokuto was running up to Oikawa waving his hands and grinning wide, his bag bouncing on his shoulders. 

“Oikawa!” 

“Bokuto-chan!” 

Oikawa found himself in a crushing hug, and he started laughing. “What’s your deal, Bokuto-chan?” 

“Eh? Can’t I hug my friend? I missed you dude!” He squeezed him one last time before letting go. “Plus you have my wallet, so…” 

Oikawa laughed and rolled his eyes, digging in his back to grab Bokuto’s wallet. The other grinned and stuffed it in his pocket. “Dude, you’re the best! I mean, it’s not like I have money or anything in there, but my ID is, so that would be kind of bad.” 

“Yeah, that would suck.” Oikawa agreed, losing his ID would completely screw him to be honest. 

“Oh! Are you doing anything? Akaashi and I were going to have a movie night, but you can come too!” 

The brunette just smiled and held up his hands. “Nah, I think I’ll pass on being the third-wheel of that train-wreck. You two have fun. Besides, I’m waiting for Ushiwaka-chan.” 

“Oho? Is he taking you on a romantic date?” Bokuto smirked, his eyebrows waggling suggestively. 

“Ah, hardly. We’re probably going to go to Hana Tokyo for dinner. He said he wanted to take me out for dinner, and I’m not complaining about it.” 

“Free food is the best food.” 

“Bokuto-chan, any food for you is the best food.” 

The two of them laughed, because it was pretty much true. Bokuto could eat an entire buffet and still be hungry for more. The two of them heard a call of Oikawa’s first name, and they both looked to the side. Both sets of eyes widened, and Oikawa even blushed a bit. 

Ushijima was striding towards them in a fitted black suit, a magenta button up under his jacket. His hair was gelled to the side, giving him an even more professional air. Oikawa’s thoughts shorted out for a brief moment, eyeing Ushijima with wonder. 

“Holy _shit_.” Bokuto muttered. “Uh. I’m gonna be going. Have fun with your hot-scary boyfriend.” 

Bokuto turned on his heel and began striding away. Oikawa tore his gaze from Ushijima to look over to Bokuto. 

“Bokuto-chan!” He didn’t turn around, so Oikawa looked back to Ushijima, who was now stopping in front of him. 

Oikawa felt extremely underdressed in the grand appearance of Ushijima, his space jacket and jeans now weighing down on his body. Oikawa’s cheeks were heating up and he could feel his heart starting to thump. _What the hell, Tooru!? He’s just wearing a suit, calm down!_

“Hey, Ushiwaka-chan!” 

“Hello, Tooru. You look a bit flustered, did your friend Bokuto upset you?” 

“Oh, uh. No. I um, I’m great!” Oikawa offered sweet smile. “You look great, Ushiwaka!” 

“Thank you. You look as beautiful as ever, Tooru.” 

“Huh?” Oikawa’s brows raised, and he’s sure his blush has spread to his ears. “Thank you… I mean I’m not wearing much…” 

He felt Ushijima grab onto his hand and lace their fingers. Oikawa looked up to meet his eyes, they were calm, golden hues swirling with emotions the rest of his stoic face didn’t show. 

“It doesn’t matter to me what you wear, each time I see you my heart seems to race.” 

Oikawa is pretty sure his heart turned to Jell-O. Since when could Ushijima lay down the moves? It sort of flustered Oikawa, he wasn’t used to it. Ushijima seemed really happy, and he was extra lovey because of it. 

“U-um, thank you?” 

Ushijima pressed a gentle kiss to Oikawa’s chapped lips, and Oikawa was more confused than anything. Usually Ushijima was too shy to do any sort of PDA. 

“I apologize for kissing you so suddenly. I’m just so happy, and I’ve become overjoyed upon seeing you, I could not help myself.” 

Oikawa didn’t mind at all, he’s just shorting out is all. 

“Tooru, I’d like to treat you to any dinner you’d like. And you may stay at my place if you want.” Ushijima looked into his eyes. “I will make sure you are up in time for school, and you may wear some of my clothes for the day.” 

Iwaizumi would already be pretty annoyed he’s going out for dinner, staying the night would be pushing it. But… _Ushiwaka is in a suit, how the hell am I supposed to say no?_

“Yeah, doesn’t seem like a problem.” Oikawa shrugged a bit, nodding. “Um… Do I have to be as nicely dressed as you?” 

Ushijima smiled a bit, the way that melted Oikawa instantly, and he shook his head. “I will take you anywhere you’d like to go, so you may choose.” 

Oikawa nodded, pressing a quick kiss to Ushijima’s cheek, making the law-student smile shyly. _Don’t you dare get shy on me, you’re the one that looks like a model, Ushiwaka._ “Would home-cooked dinner be too much to ask?” 

“Never.” 

The brunette grinned, his cheeks still tinged pink. Ushijima reached his hands up to cup Oikawa’s face softly. “Though, at least let me take you for ice cream first. I do not have anything to prepare for dessert.” 

“Dessert before dinner, rebellious, Ushiwaka-chan.” 

Ushijima just cocked his head to the side. “Would you like to go out after dinner then?” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and laughed, shaking his head. “Don’t be silly. Now let’s get going, tell me about your day, Mr. Overjoyed.” 

Ushijima nodded, pressing a quick kiss to Oikawa’s lips before pulling back, lacing their fingers together as they walked. Oikawa felt the gazes of others, but he truly didn't mind. He didn’t get to hold Ushijima’s hand that often in public, so everyone else can get fucked. 

“This mock-trial was very important. Presidents and CEOs of prominent companies sat in on it, and I won. This is going to be wonderful for my career.” Ushijima hummed. “It’s times like these that make my years of work seem worth it.” 

Oikawa smiled brightly, squeezing Ushijima’s hand. “That’s awesome! I’m really happy for you, Ushiwaka!” 

“Thank you, Tooru.” He smiled gently to Oikawa. “I’m glad I am able to share this with you.” 

“I am too!” 

Oikawa texted Iwaizumi that he was going to spend the night with Ushijima, and the text he got in response came off as aggressive, but Oikawa knows it’s only because his best friend is already tired from studying. Oikawa made a note to himself to stop and get coffee for Iwaizumi in the morning. 

The two didn’t have much time to talk once they got to the train station, it was a rush to scan their cards and find a seat on the train, surprisingly empty for the time of day. They sat next to each other, Oikawa pressing himself to Ushijima’s side. 

“Now, why don’t you tell me about your day, Tooru?” 

_Pretty bad until you came._

“I had to deal with Tobio-chan today.” He huffed. “He’s so mean.” 

“He is the one who always asks you how to make coffee, correct?” 

“ _Yes!_ Even though he already knows how to!” 

Ushijima huffed gently, a small laugh. “Perhaps he looks up to you, and he just wishes to work like you.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “If he was a good kouhai he wouldn’t be so pissy all the time.” 

Ushijima just chuckled and started rubbing the back of Oikawa’s hand with his thumb. The younger sighed contently, leaning on Ushijima’s shoulder. 

“Ushiwaka?” 

“Yes?” 

“Are you sure you’re okay with all this PDA? I know you’re really shy.” 

He pressed a gentle kiss to Oikawa’s hair in response. “I’m too happy to really think much of it. I just want to be close to you right now.” 

Oikawa couldn’t help the smile on his lips. The two rode in silence with Oikawa resting his head on Ushijima’s shoulder, only speaking again when Ushijima announced they’ve arrived at their stop. 

They exited the station, and Oikawa quickly felt the gazes of others. A few girls even pointed to the two of them and whispered among themselves. Oikawa would normally think the girls were blushing because of him, but there was no doubt that it was Ushijima doing it today. Everyone and their mothers would think Ushijima is hot dressed like that. 

Ushijima huffed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Oikawa’s cheek, startling the brunette. “Oh, you’re really happy then?” 

“Well, yes.” He nodded. “However, there are many people eyeing you and I do not like it.” 

Oikawa smirked, arching an eyebrow. _They’re looking at you, but alright._ Oikawa decided to tease him. “Aw, are you getting jealous, Ushiwaka-chan?” 

“No. I simply do not like the fact that they look at you so overtly while I’m right here. Clearly you are taken.” 

Oikawa hummed, his lips curling in a devious smile. “Maybe you should make _them_ jealous.” 

Ushijima laughed breathily. “They should already be envious enough, Tooru.” 

Oikawa pouted, but he supposes Ushijima is right. He’s still going to be petty though, he wanted to kiss Ushijima in front of everyone. 

“Ushiwaka, I don’t want ice cream anymore.” 

“Oh? Would you like to go straight to my apartment then?” 

“No. Get me a different dessert, it’s too cold for ice cream.” 

“I see. I have something in mind, do you trust me enough to choose a flavor for you?” 

Oikawa stuck up his nose, shrugging. “Fine. But if it’s gross I’m going to smash it on your suit.” 

Ushijima arched an eyebrow. “Have I done something wrong?” 

Oikawa smiled. “Nope.” He popped the ‘p’, walking by Ushijima’s side like normal. 

Ushijima seemed to be stumped, looking as if he was thinking the entire time he walked with Oikawa. Really, Oikawa just wanted to be petty, there was no real reason, but Ushijima still tried to figure it out. 

Oikawa looked around as he followed Ushijima, hands still linked between them. Oikawa saw the taiyaki shop up ahead and he beamed. “Ushiwaka! Are we going there!?” 

“Hm? Oh, yes.” He nodded, looking ahead once again. 

It was warm inside, and Oikawa hummed. Ushijima let go of his hand softly, ordering two of the pink taiyaki fish. When Ushijima handed him one, it was warm in his hands and radiated a strawberry scent. The brunette licked his bottom lip and bit into it. He hummed happily and swallowed the sweet cake. 

“Ushiwaka, it’s so good!” 

He smiled gently and nodded. “I hoped you would like it. I’m glad.” 

Oikawa and Ushijima went back on their trek to Ushijima’s apartment building. Oikawa happily munched on the taiyaki fish until it was all gone, tossing its wrapper into one of the trash cans on the street. A few minutes later, Ushijima perked up. 

“I’ve got it.” He nodded to himself, looking to Oikawa. 

He turned to Oikawa and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Oikawa’s brows raised, and Ushijima pulled back. 

“You were subtly trying to say you wanted to kiss me, but I didn’t and you got annoyed. I apologize.” 

Oikawa was confused for a moment, but then it clicked. Ushijima had been thinking about why Oikawa was being petty. Oikawa shrugged, he wasn’t _wrong_. Oikawa had slowly figured that even though Ushijima looked intimidating and really, _really_ hot in a suit, Ushijima was still the same precious bean as always. Oikawa was going to use that to his advantage. 

They walked into the apartment buildings, and immediately Oikawa nearly jumped out of his skin. 

“ _Wakatoshi!_ ” 

Oikawa saw a blur at his side, and his hand was ripped from Ushijima’s. He looked over, and he was pretty annoyed to be honest. A guy Oikawa had never even seen before was hugging Ushijima as tight as he possibly could. 

He’s not going to lie, he sort of wanted to kick the guy in the knee, but he was better than that. 

“Tendou, please get off of me.” 

Oikawa’s memories clicked, Ushijima had mentioned Tendou a couple times. Oikawa’s brows furrowed. _This_ was Tendou? Red spikey hair and an annoying grin, though he was dressed for success. 

“Aw, don’t be a buzzkill, Wakatoshi! What, am I making your precious boyfriend jealous?” He smiled over his shoulder, meeting eyes with Oikawa. 

Yeah, Oikawa was pretty much pissed now. And he absolutely _wasn’t_ jealous. 

Oikawa figures his face pretty much said enough for him, because Tendou let go of Ushijima and huffed. “Geez, no need to get so angry. I’m just his friend.” 

Ushijima sighed, returning to his spot beside Oikawa. Oikawa found his hands curling around Ushijima’s bicep instictively, and he eyed Tendou. 

“Tooru, this is Tendou. I’ve mentioned him a few times.” 

“Awesome. Great to meet you.” The brunette said sharply. 

“You’re Oikawa Tooru! He never shuts up about you, you know?” Tendou smiled childishly, leaning closely to Oikawa’s face, making the brunette lean back a little. “You know, with how much he talks about how beautiful you are, you’re actually pretty average.” 

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed, and Tendou grinned. “So, what got you on a date with this lug? He your sugar daddy? Oh! Is he paying your tuition?” 

“ _Tendou._ ” Ushijima’s voice was sharp, and the other man huffed, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his slacks. 

“Hmph, both of you are buzzkills.” Tendou huffed. “Well, whatever I guess. Congrats on winning the mock-trial! Dude, my dad’s secretary sat in on it and he called me about it like, _blah, Satori why aren’t you more like Ushijima-san blah blah!_ ” 

Ushijima nodded. “Thank you. And perhaps you should look into studying more if you care for what your father thinks.” 

Tendou laughed a bit. “Of course I don’t! To be honest, law school sucks. I wanna be an idol!” 

“Yesterday you said you wished to be a model.” 

“Just let me have dreams, Wakatoshi!” Tendou grinned. “Anyways, I gotta go. Have fun on your lame date! Remember, if you fuck on the couch, whoever’s on bottom is going to have a terrible back ache.” 

“Tendou!” 

He just smiled and waved to the two of them. “Seeya!” 

Ushijima sighed, and Oikawa was honestly so conflicted. Tendou was really annoying, but he honestly seemed like someone that he would be friends with. 

“I… Don’t think I like him.” 

Ushijima laced their fingers once again. “He’s a character, but he is a nice person. I apologize, I didn’t anticipate for him to be here.” 

Oikawa huffed. “I didn’t anticipate someone else hugging you like that.” 

Ushijima looked over to him, worry evident in his gaze. Oikawa just shook his head and tugged Ushijima’s hand so they got to the elevator. The ride was silent to Ushijima’s floor, and they entered the apartment silently. 

As they took off their shoes and hung Oikawa’s jacket, Ushijima couldn’t help but speak up. “I’m very sorry for Tendou. Is there anything I can do for you?” 

Oikawa’s lips curled up into a gentle smile. He wasn’t really too mad, but he was absolutely going to use this whole situation to his advantage. He’ll pretend to be jealous for the sake of teasing Ushijima. He curled his fingers around Ushijima’s tie, leaning closer. 

“How about a second round of dessert, Ushiwaka-chan?” 

Ushijima breathed out, defeated. “I’ve told you, I do not have anything to make dessert with-” 

Oikawa pulled him forward by his tie, pressing their lips together. Oikawa pulled away a bit, smirking to Ushijima. 

“Ah, I see.” 

“Hm…” Oikawa hummed. “Come on, a little reward for winning your mock-trial?” 

“I’m content doing whatever you’d li-” 

“Sit on the couch, Ushiwaka.” 

Ushijima tensed a bit, but nodded. Oikawa followed after him, straddling Ushijima’s hips as soon as he sat down. Ushijima wasn’t very good at hiding his surprise. 

“Tooru?” 

He placed his hands on Ushijima’s shoulders, resting his forehead on Ushijima’s. “A little treat for being so good today.” 

“What are you-” 

He was cut off by Oikawa’s lips, gently moving against his own. Oikawa’s hands slid down Ushijima’s chest, unbuttoning the jacket of his suit and sliding it off his shoulders. Ushijima shrugged off the jacket, his hands finding Oikawa’s hips. Oikawa licked into Ushijima’s mouth, and he hummed into their kiss. 

Ushijima slipped his fingers under Oikawa’s shirt, and Oikawa laughed a bit. He put one of his hands in Ushijima’s hair, crisp from hair gel. His other hand moved to pull off Ushijima’s tie, and unbutton the first few buttons on his shirt without a problem. 

Oikawa pulled their lips apart with a light smack of their lips, and Ushijima leaned forward, his lips searching for Oikawa’s. 

He smirked and pulled Ushijima’s head back by his hair, pressing kisses to Ushijima’s neck. 

“Tooru…” 

He gently dragged his teeth down, nipping and sucking Ushijima’s sensitive skin. Ushijima’s hands slipped further up his shirt when he started sucking a mark into his neck. Ushijima’s hands were hot on his waist, pulling Oikawa closer. 

Oikawa smirked a bit as he lapped at Ushijima’s neck. _Oh, the things I could do if I were in shorts, Ushiwaka-chan…_ He pushed aside Ushijima’s shirt collar, kissing his collar bones. His other hand moved to unbutton the rest of the magenta shirt, his lips leaving kisses over Ushijima’s chest. 

Oikawa could feel Ushijima hardening beneath him, and he chuckled a bit to himself. He let his fingers trail down Ushijima’s chest, and over his toned abs. Ushijima’s breathing was getting harder, and Oikawa pulled his lips away. 

“Okay, go get changed, Ushiwaka!” 

Oikawa smiled innocently, getting ready to get off of his lap. Ushijima’s hands gripped onto his hips, and Oikawa met his eyes. They were golden and sharp, his pupils dilated already. 

“Ushi _baka_ , go get changed.” 

“Tooru.” 

“I don’t wanna.” _Actually, I really wouldn’t mind continuing._ “Go.” 

Ushijima let out a little breath, and he nodded. He released Oikawa’s hips, and the younger of the two flopped himself onto the couch, smiling happily to Ushijima. 

The man stood up and his jaw was clenched. He ran a hand through his mussed hair, not sparing a glance to Oikawa. “Um… I’ll go then. Er… We’re having, uh… Dinner...” 

Oikawa’s lips curled into a more devilish smile, and he got up from the couch, wrapping his arms around Ushijima’s chest from behind, kissing his shoulders softly. Oikawa is quite pleased with himself, flustering Ushijima so easily. 

“I’m not opposed to continuing after dinner, _Wakatoshi_.”

He felt Ushijima’s breath hitch. _This is pretty fun_. Ushijima just nodded, reaching up to grab Oikawa’s wrists and unwrapping his arms. Ushijima pressed a light kiss to his palm and turned to walk down the hall. Oikawa flopped back on the couch, he’s doing such a good job teasing Ushijima. 

Honestly, Oikawa doesn’t even have a reason to, other than pretending to be petty and jealous. Though, Tendou did upset him a bit, he wasn’t too mad about it. However, he’s still going to use it on Ushijima. 

Ushijima didn’t come back out for a while, and Oikawa was pretty smug about it. He still looked a bit bothered when he finally did emerge from the hallway. 

“Couldn’t find any clothes, Ushiwaka?” 

“Um, I found clothes. I was just a bit flustered, is all.” Ushijima sighed. “I’m sure you know why, Tooru.” 

The brunette just smiled and shook his head. Ushijima sighed, nodding and moving to the kitchen. 

“What’s for dinner, Ushiwaka?” 

“I have everything for hayashi rice or okonomiyaki.” 

That got his attention, and he leaned over the arm of the couch. “ _Hiroshima_ okonomiyaki?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh! I want that! Can I help make it!?” 

He heard Ushijima laugh a bit. “Of course, Tooru. Come here.” 

Ushijima let him do the small things, and let him watch as Ushijima did the important stuff like flipping the food in the pan and making sure to crack the egg correctly. Oikawa didn’t mind that he wasn’t really doing anything more than just handing Ushijima what he needed, he still felt like a success because the kitchen isn’t burning down. He really likes cooking. 

The food tasted amazing, and Tooru feels content after dinner. He helped Ushijima with the dishes. The two sat on the couch, and Oikawa wrapped his hands around Ushijima’s arm, like always. 

“Tooru, you may change into more comfortable clothes if you’d like.” 

Oikawa smirked. Meeting his eyes. “Wouldn’t it be a waste to put on new clothes just to have you take them off?” 

Ushijima huffed. “Please do not tease me again.” 

“Hm, no promises about the teasing.” Oikawa cocked his head to the side. “But I would like you to take me to bed.” 

“You’re quite problematic, Tooru.” Ushijima hummed, lacing his fingers with Oikawa’s. “Though, I suppose that’s one of the reasons I love you.” 

He stood up and pulled Oikawa by the hand. 

****************************

“Tooru, it is time to wake up.” 

“What the _fuck_ , let me _sleep_.” 

Oikawa heard a gentle laugh, and a hand gently stroking his cheek. “Come on, I’ve made you coffee and breakfast. You need to get up.” 

The brunette grumbled, sitting up and glaring at Ushijima. The other was smiling kindly to him, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. Oikawa took it from him and sipped the drink. 

Oikawa normally wasn’t angry waking up, but Ushijima completely foiled his plans last night and he was _still_ mad about it. Oikawa was going to have Ushijima wrapped around his pretty little finger, but _no_. Ushijima just had to flip it around. 

Honestly, Oikawa shouldn’t even be mad, Ushijima is _great_ in bed, but he wanted to tease Ushijima more. Instead Oikawa was the one getting teased. 

“Are you feeling alright?” 

“Just dandy, Ushiwaka.” Oikawa shrugged. 

“I see.” He was still smiling gently. “I’ve put some clothes on the bathroom counter for you to wear today.” 

Oikawa grumbled, finishing off the coffee quickly and crawling off the bed, muttering out _m’not goin to school today…_

Ushijima had made miso soup and toasted milk bread for breakfast, and Oikawa was praising the heavens. The two of them brushed their teeth and left the apartment. Much to Oikawa’s annoyance, Tendou was at the train station. Of course he was, he probably had the same classes as Ushijima. 

“Wakatoshi! Good morning! And you too, Tooru!” 

Oikawa’s brows furrowed, and Ushijima shook his head. “Please call him Oikawa.” 

“What? But you get to call him Tooru! That’s not fair!” 

Oikawa looked up sharply. “Because he’s my boyfriend.” 

Tendou’s lips curled up into a smirk. “So since I call him Wakatoshi, does that mean he’s my boyfriend too?” 

Oikawa was _not_ having any of that shit this morning. “You little-” 

“Enough.” Ushijima’s voice commanded. “Tendou, leave Tooru alone.” 

Oikawa huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, Ushijima led him past Tendou with a sigh, scanning their cards and waiting for the train. 

“Stupid _idiot_!” Oikawa groaned. “I’ve spoken to him twice and I hate him!” 

Ushijima just sighed. “I promise he’s a nice person. He just likes to make fun of people.” 

“Yeah… Whatever…” 

************************

Oikawa hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep on his textbook until he was startled awake by the front door slamming. He perked up, looking over in a daze. His contacts were dry and sticky, so he couldn’t see to clearly, but he knew it was Iwaizumi. 

“Evening, Iwa-chan!” He waved lazily, a smile on his lips. 

“Yeah, evening, Shitty-kawa.” 

Oikawa huffed. Iwaizumi had a bad day at work. 

The brunette stood up and trudged to the kitchen, rubbing at his eye with the palm of his hand. Iwaizumi disappeared into his bedroom, and Oikawa started making tea. It didn’t happen much, but whenever Iwaizumi has a bad day, Oikawa makes tea for him. 

Iwaizumi had already started scowling at the television by the time Oikawa finished. He poured two tall glasses for the both of them, handing Iwaizumi his and curling up to his side with his own neatly held in his hands. 

“Tell me what happened, Iwa-chan.” He hummed, sipping the steaming liquid. 

Iwaizumi took a few sips from the glass, calming down before answering. Oikawa felt the muscles of Iwaizumi’s shoulder slowly release tension, and he finally answered. 

“Stupid, _ignorant_ customer today. I fucking _hate_ some of the people that come in.” He huffed, taking another sip from his cup. “I swear, sometimes they think that I’m stupid! But it’s _them!_ ” 

“What did they do?” 

“He was all _how big of a tank should I get my betta fish?_ So I fucking told him, two and a half gallons minimum, a five gallon is best. And he just _drilled_ me like, _are you sure, they live in cups. They shouldn’t need that much space. It’s for my desk, I don’t want it taking up too much space._ Then don’t get a fucking fish!” 

Oikawa’s lips curled up into a smile, he knows how defensive Iwaizumi gets about all animals, especially the turtles. A close second was definitely beetles, third being fish. 

“Did he end up getting the fish?” 

“No! He said some bullshit about having to reorganize his desk and what a pain it would be! Fucking _idiot!_ Study up on animals before you try and buy one!” 

“Iwa-chan, you’re tense again.” Oikawa hummed. 

He grumbled and sipped from his tea, slowly relaxing again. “You know the worst part? I had to smile and be polite the entire time. Retail is the fucking worst. Especially in _pet stores_.” 

“Hm… Maybe you should have gone into some sort of biology since you like animals so much… You could have your own pet store. With a sign that says _No Idiots Allowed_. And you wouldn’t have a boss to tell you that’s wrong.” 

He sighed. “Shit, should I double major?” 

Oikawa chuckled, because Iwaizumi always asked that question in these situations too. Oikawa suggested marine biology once during their first year and Iwaizumi had a crisis about his major for a solid two weeks. Now Iwaizumi usually answers the question in a matter of minutes. 

“Hm… Nah…” Iwaizumi shrugged. “Well, how was your day?” 

“Good. Got to kiss Ushiwaka in front of his stupid friend.” 

“Well, you better spill too, Oikawa.” 

He laughed lightly and nodded. “Okay, so Ushiwaka’s best friend is the most annoying person in the world. Ushiwaka says he’s a nice guy, but I really think I hate him, Iwa-chan.” 

“What did he do?” 

“He’s so clingy to Ushiwaka! And this morning he just straight _asked_ me if he was Ushiwaka’s boyfriend too! Like, _no!_ ” 

“Hey, Oikawa.” 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re literally curled up to my side with your head resting on my shoulder. You’re clingy too.” 

“Okay, but that’s different! You’re part of my family, Iwa-chan! This guy is just weird!” 

“Says the guy snuggling his roommate.” 

“You’re _family_!” 

“That’s pretty weird then.” 

“Iwa-chan!” He whined. 

“Ah, shut up. If he’s causing trouble just kick his a- Er, call me and I’ll kick his ass for you.” 

“You know, I should be mad that you don’t think I could beat someone up. However, I’m not, because you offered to do it for me.” Oikawa smiled teasingly. “Because you care about me.” 

“Shut up, of course I do.” He rolled his eyes. “Finish your tea and go to sleep.” 

“And you?” 

“I’ve got a sweet date with history.” Iwaizumi sighed, glancing over to his bag. 

Oikawa smiled gently and nodded. The two finished their tea, and Oikawa rinsed their cups out. He waved Iwaizumi goodnight before heading to his bedroom. He set his phone on the charger, and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed properly. When he returned he checked his notifications. 

_Late work, late work, didn’t turn in that assignment, oh, I turned that one in! Barely passed my quiz, spam mail… Boring, boring… Ushiwaka!_

He tapped Ushijima’s notification, and read over the message. It was sent ten minutes ago, Oikawa felt a little bad he didn’t respond quickly, but it was alright. 

_**Goodnight, Tooru. I love you. Please rest well.**_

Oikawa couldn’t help the grin breaking across his face, and he sent his reply. 

_**Love you too Ushiwaka-chan!!! (◍•ᴗ•◍) goodnight!!!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Okay so sorry for the late update again. School has been slaying me, and I have after school club soooo late. Plus I got sick over the weekend so I've been eternally tired. But alas, here is this! We finally get to meet Tendou! 
> 
> Okay okay but like,,,,,,, I'm sorry if I don't post quickly, school is literally kicking my ass and I just want to nap all the time. But on the bright side, it gives me a lot of time to think about what I want to do with this fic! So pleeeeeeeeease bear with me here. 
> 
> Thanks in advance for all the comments and kudos, I really really appreciate them! Thank yoooooooou! (also I didn't go back and check this chapter so idk if there's errors. If there are, please tell me)


	12. Six Year Graduate

It was weeks of stress for Iwaizumi and Oikawa. The two of them came home each day just to complain. Oikawa’s knee was giving him trouble, he’s tired, and he’s not sure if he’s going to pass one of his courses. Iwaizumi has been dealing with an infuriating customer almost each day, and he wants nothing more than to punch him.

The two lay sloppily on the couch, half on the floor. Their textbooks were open on the table and the two wanted nothing more than to sleep. It was only Thursday. The looming threat of Friday made Iwaizumi want to cringe, but Oikawa kept Friday’s clear of classes and work. Oikawa struggled to stay awake, urging Iwaizumi to finish his assignment. 

“Just wanna nap…” 

“Same…” 

Oikawa tapped his phone’s home button, the time displaying. It was one in the morning. He’d long ago texted Ushijima goodnight. He groaned and threw his head back against the couch. 

“Iwa-chan…!” 

“Two more questions.” 

He stared at his textbook blankly, his eyes unmoving. Oikawa shoved Iwaizumi using his foot. “No, read them…” 

Iwaizumi huffed and Oikawa’s eyes were impossibly heavy. He figured it wouldn’t be so bad if he rested his eyes for a few minutes. 

************************

He woke up with Iwaizumi’s foot shoving into his jaw, and he groaned, pushing Iwaizumi’s limb away. He blinked a few times, sitting up. He’s still on the couch, great. Iwaizumi had one leg hanging off the cushions and the other stretched across Oikawa. 

The brunette whined and pat the cushions for his phone, checking the time once again. Needless to say, he woke up pretty damn fast. He started shaking Iwaizumi’s leg so the other would wake up, only iliciting a grunt. 

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan it’s four in the afternoon! Get ready for work!” 

The other sat up and glared at Oikawa. “What time…?” 

“It’s _four_!” 

Iwaizumi groaned, swinging his other leg off the couch and running a hand through his messy hair. He muttered hundreds of profanities under his breath and he made his way down the hall. Oikawa stood up and moved to the kitchen, searching for something to make Iwaizumi for breakfast. _Lunch…?_

Oikawa had to give in and share his milk bread, toasting a couple pieces and beginning a brew of coffee. Iwaizumi came out from the hall around ten minutes later, his hair still wet and messy, the polo he hated so much fitting to his body. 

Oikawa shoved the toast and coffee to Iwaizumi. He had the 4:30 shift and he needed to _go_. Iwaizumi split with barely any time to waste, and Oikawa was left alone, finally able to stop rushing himself. 

He trudged to his room, put his phone on the charger and grabbed some clean clothes. He took his sweet time in the shower, taking time to make sure he put his moisturizer everywhere possible when he got out. 

He flopped on his bed with a towel wrapped on his hair, grabbing his phone. Ushijima had sent him three messages. A greeting, confusion, and worry. Oikawa just laughed lightly and sent him a quick text that he was sleeping all afternoon. Ushijima called him before Oikawa could even set down his phone. 

“Ushiwaka-chan?” 

“ _Are you feeling ill? You should not have slept until this late. Is Iwaizumi at home with you? If not I will bring soup and medicine immediately._ ” 

Oikawa arched and eyebrow, laughing lightly. “I’m not sick, Ushiwaka, just tired. Iwa-chan left for work a bit ago.” 

“ _I’m coming over. I am still on campus, I should be there soon._ ” 

Oikawa’s brows raised. He glanced around his bedroom. It was a _mess_. That’s not even speaking for the rest of the house. He and Iwaizumi have done a horrible job keeping things clean. 

“Uh, that’s fine! You really don’t need to-” 

“ _I’m going to stop at the convenience store and head to your place. I will see you soon, Tooru._ ”

Ushijima ended the call, and Oikawa groaned. _You’re too dense, Ushiwaka!_ He flung himself out of his bed and jogged to the living room. He whined a little bit and started gathering the loose wrappers and dishes around the apartment. He fed Sou a little bit, knowing Iwaizumi didn’t have time. 

Everything was picked up, now, he had to do the dishes, then vacuum. He quickly shoved as much as he could into their little dishwasher, continuing with the rest of the pile by hand. Oikawa absolutely refused to let Ushijima see the apartment in such a mess. Iwaizumi pretty much had him trained to never let anyone see the apartment less than clean. _Company is coming_. 

He sprinted his little ass to their closet where they kept the vacuum, his hands still wet from the dishes. As soon as he got his hand on it, the doorbell rang. His heart dropped. He stared at the door. Vacuuming would take too long, Ushijima would get suspicious. 

He shoved the vacuum back into the closet and jogged to the door, peeking through the peephole. Ushijima stood tall, still dressed for school and a plastic bag in his hand. Oikawa sighed, he unlocked the door and smiled for Ushijima. 

“I told you that you didn’t have to come, Ushiwaka-chan!” 

Ushijima’s brows furrowed, and he stepped in. When Oikawa shut the door Ushijima quickly put a hand to Oikawa’s forehead. 

“You’re sweating. You’re extremely hot, please, go and lie down. I will prepare medicine.” 

Oikawa’s brows raised. “Oh, uh, I’m not sick! Really! I was just cleaning!” 

Ushijima narrowed his eyes at Oikawa. “Sit down.” 

Oikawa huffed and made his way to the couch. Ushijima set his school bag by the door, carrying the plastic bag from the store to the kitchen. Ushijima searched around until he found a bowl, preparing soup for Oikawa in the microwave. 

Oikawa isn’t going to complain about the soup, he’s actually really hungry, but he’s not sick. 

Ushijima strode over to him and sat next to him on the couch, observing his face. He reached up and pressed his fingers under Oikawa’s jaw, startling him. 

“What are you-” 

“Hm… There’s no swelling, and you don’t sound like your sinuses are causing issues…” He looked lost in thought. “Your temperature is extremely high given that you’re wearing light clothing…” 

“I’m not sick.” 

“Why did cleaning tire you so badly?” 

“Because I was rushing…? It was a mess, Ushiwaka! It still is!” 

Ushijima sighed, shaking his head. “And why did you sleep in so late?” 

“I’m just really tired, Ushiwaka.” Oikawa smiled lightly. “School and work are killing me.” 

“I see… Please rest well this weekend. I will stay with you until Iwaizumi returns later. I am still not sure if you are ill or not.” 

Oikawa sighed, nodding. He doesn’t mind hanging out with Ushijima. He just hopes he’ll drop the nurturing. Oikawa looked to the TV, realizing he couldn’t see. _How the hell have I not noticed I don’t have my glasses on?_

“I’ll be back, Ushiwaka. I’m going to grab my phone and stuff from my room.” 

“Alright.” He nodded. 

Oikawa grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and took his phone in his hand. He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess, but he still looked presentable. Maybe when Ushijima is convinced he isn’t sick he can tease him a bit. 

When he returned, Ushijima was blowing the steam off of a bowl of soup, and Oikawa clapped his hands together. “Thank you, Ushiwaka!” 

Ushijima nodded, setting the bowl and chopsticks on the table. He placed a soup spoon down as well. Oikawa was really thankful. 

“Tooru, is it alright if I study next to you?” 

Oikawa arched an eyebrow, sitting down with his legs crossed in front of the table. “Of course, why wouldn’t it be?” 

“Because you are sick.” 

“ _Ushiwaka-chan._ ” 

Ushijima huffed, walking to grab his bag and bringing it back. He sat on the couch, digging through his bag for what he was looking for. 

“You know, you look adorable in glasses, Tooru.” 

Oikawa stopped slurping his soup, his cheeks tinting pink. 

“Gee, what a great moment to tell me that.” 

Ushijima had a small smile on his lips. “I’m sorry. Continue eating.” 

Oikawa slurped at his soup and watched whatever show was on TV, some game show about guessing things in western culture. Oikawa peeked up to Ushijima a few times, he always looked the same, pretty much glaring daggers at his books. Oikawa wonders if that’s how he looks studying too. 

Oikawa finished his soup and got up to put his dishes in the sink, but Ushijima stepped up before he got the chance and took the bowl from his hands. 

“Rest.” 

Oikawa arched an eyebrow and flopped on the couch. He glanced to Ushijima’s abandoned book, pulling it into his lap. He scanned a few sentences about retribution, but he was bored in an instant. Ushijima sat down by him, and Oikawa expected the book to be taken from his lap, but instead Ushijima wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist and rested his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder, eyes glaring at the book. 

The brunette laughed lightly, this was definitely something new for Oikawa. Ushijima’s never done something like this. 

“What are you doing, Ushiwaka?” 

“Reading.” 

Oikawa hummed, pressing a kiss to Ushijima’s hair and letting him read. The two eventually found a better position, Oikawa lying between Ushijima’s legs resting back on his chest with the book in his lap while they stretched their legs across the length of the couch. Ushijima settled on resting his chin on top of Oikawa’s head, cuing Oikawa to turn the page with a grunt. 

At the end of one of the sections, Oikawa tilted his head back, catching Ushijima’s attention. 

“Ushiwaka, is this all you do?” 

“No. I read, then I proceed to outline. If I’m not assigned readings, I review past materials or fill out draft works.” 

Oikawa nodded, going back to his previous position. He was getting bored, but he was pretty into the position. He kept the book in his lap, but he shut his eyes. He ended up falling asleep after blindly turning the page a few times. 

He woke up to Ushijima speaking gently. Oikawa blinked, looking up blearily. Ushijima spoke into his phone, looking unimpressed. 

“This is irrelevant to me, Sir.” He muttered. “What my peers score do not affect how I score. It does not matter if another student is improving, you should be proud of them instead of talking to me about it. I’m not worried about that.” 

Ushijima sighed, pressing a kiss to Oikawa’s hair after realizing he’d stirred awake. 

“I apologize, I’m preoccupied. I must go. I will see you on Monday.” 

Ushijima hung up from the call, and Oikawa arched an eyebrow. 

“Teacher?” 

“Yes… It seems one of my peers is improving. I am glad for them.” 

“Hm…” He nodded. “How was studying?” 

“I finished rather quickly. Though, it was a bit difficult to continue, you were very cute.” 

Oikawa huffed. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” 

“You seemed peaceful, it was fine. So I let you sleep.” 

Oikawa nodded. “What time is it?” 

“I believe it is just rounding to seven.” 

“Mkay… Do you need to go home soon?” 

“I do not plan to leave until dinner arrives. I ordered delivery while you were asleep.” 

Oikawa swears he fell in love all over again at that moment. His stomach rumbled slightly, and he grinned. “Awesome, Ushiwaka! You know just how to make me happy!” 

“I am glad.” 

The two lazily stayed on the couch until the doorbell rang. Ushijima paid, much to Oikawa’s protest, and they put the food he’d ordered for Iwaizumi in the fridge for later. It was a simple dinner of stir fry and rice, but it was greasy and exactly what Oikawa wanted. After they’d finished eating, Oikawa sat himself across Ushijima’s lap and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Oikawa, our breath is terrible.” 

“But it’s both of us, it’s fine, right?” 

“... Hmph…” Ushijima shrugged, leaning forward to press his lips to Oikawa’s. 

Oikawa was sure that they would have had time to kiss for a while, but before he knew it, the front door clicked open and Ushijima was moving him off of his lap and to the side. Oikawa pouted. 

“Hmph… Hello, Iwa-chan!” 

“Hey, Oikawa…” He muttered. 

Oikawa heard the sounds of his shoes being kicked to the side, and his bag dropping to the floor. Iwaizumi walked into the living room, and just blankly stared at Ushijima. Oikawa was ready to get yelled at, but Iwaizumi just shrugged. 

“Alright.” 

He turned to the kitchen, and Oikawa arched an eyebrow. 

“Iwa-chan? How was your day?” 

“Tired.” 

“Um… Okay, well there’s dinner for you in the fridge.” 

Iwaizumi nodded, and Ushijima nudged Oikawa’s shoulder. He looked over, and Ushijima looked awkward. “It is probably best for me to go now, I must catch the last train.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

Ushijima gathered his things, and pressed a soft kiss to Oikawa’s cheek before he left. Oikawa sighed, walking to the kitchen. 

“Any news?” 

“... I don’t know if I want to share.” 

Oikawa arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” 

“I’m conflicted.” 

“So… Tell me about it?” 

Iwaizumi was silently digging through the drawers to find a pair of matching chopsticks. He finally looked up after giving up his search, pulling out a black and a blue chopstick. 

“You know that asshole I always complain about at work?” 

“Um, yeah?” 

“He apologized today. He said he kept bothering me because he thought I was cute. What a _douche_.” Iwaizumi’s brows furrowed. “So after he spilled his fucking feelings about being sorry and just wanting to talk to me, you know what my tired ass said?” 

Oikawa’s lips quirked up. “What?” 

“I asked the loser on a date. A fucking _date_. I don’t have time for that! What was I thinking!?” Iwaizumi groaned, rolling his eyes. “So now I’m stuck on a date tomorrow with a guy I don’t even like! Fantastic!” 

Oikawa burst out laughing, and Iwaizumi shouted at him to shut his mouth. Tears pricked at Oikawa’s eyes. Iwaizumi came home damn near every day complaining about this guy, _and he’s stuck on a date with him_. 

A quick smack to the back of the head got him to snap out of his laughter, and he wiped his eyes, still giggling. 

“Geez, Iwa-chan… So, what’s his name?” 

“The little shithead’s name is Tendou, like… Tendou Satori I think.” 

Oikawa paused, staring at Iwaizumi. The other looked back at him, waiting. “Shitty-kawa? What?” 

“Like… Spikey hair? Scrawny?” 

“... Yeah.” 

Oikawa breathed softly, stepping forward and putting his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders. He looked his friend in the eyes, his own glazed over. His voice was quiet when he spoke. 

“No.” 

*********************

Oikawa was so done. Come Monday, Iwaizumi had already gone on his date with Tendou. Oikawa sort of hoped that it would go badly, but Iwaizumi was pretty happy at the end of the night, so Oikawa couldn’t help but be happy too, but still, it’s _Tendou_. 

Ushijima was already getting texts from Tendou about going on double-dates with him and Oikawa. He didn’t ask for this. 

On top of that, over the weekend his Calculus teacher sent the students an email informing them of a test coming up on a chapter that he’d forgotten to teach. So they had to quickly learn the material. This wasn’t _fair_. 

Bokuto and Kuroo are going to help Oikawa to the best of their abilities after work, but at the moment, they’re packing up the month’s delivery. Basically, carry heavy boxes of coffee beans and syrups into the back room for hours. 

Oikawa’s knee was already giving him hell, he didn’t need to be straining it with heavy lifting. His leg gave out when he was on his way back to pick up another box, and Bokuto and Kuroo refused to let him continue. _It didn’t even hurt._

He grumbled to himself as he stood at the front counter, waiting for college students as tired as he was to file in. He looked up from the clock he was staring at when the bell at the front door jingled. He plastered on his fake customer-service smile and cocked his head to the side to appear charming.

“Hello! Welcome to-” His eyes focused on none other than _Tendou_. His smile dropped. “Oh, hey.” 

“Hello, Tooru~!” He grinned, waving his hand excitedly. 

Oikawa’s brow twitched. _Be nice to him… He’s Ushiwaka’s best friend… And Iwa-chan’s boyfriend…_

“What can I get you, Tendou?” 

“Whatever my dear Hajibabe likes! I’m meeting up with him since my classes are done!” 

Oikawa nearly cringed. Haji _babe_. He just nodded and turned around. Iwaizumi likes regular mocha iced coffee. He started making it, and Tendou leaned over the counter, his elbows resting on the surface. 

“So, Tooru, how’s it going with Wakatoshi?” 

“Great. Everything is great.” Oikawa muttered, mixing his milk and syrup. 

“Really? That’s what he says too!” 

“I would hope so. As far as I know, we’re a grossly in love couple.” 

“You totally are!” Tendou grinned. “Are you going to visit him every day when he graduates!?” 

“Well, maybe. I’ll probably have time to, but that’s not for another year, so it’s whatever.” 

“What? Has he not told you? It’s his third year in law school!” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “It takes seven years to become a lawyer, Tendou. He’s in his sixth year.” 

“He paced his undergraduate courses quickly though, so he’s graduating this year! I can’t believe he hasn’t told you! Our graduation is in four months, Tooru!” 

Oikawa dropped the cup he was holding, the coffee spilling onto the floor. Tendou stood up straight, his brows raised. 

“You okay, Tooru?” 

“Yeah, that’s just a surprise I guess. Something I should have asked him.” He cleared his throat. “Uh, sorry, I’ll clean this up and get you a new coffee, I’m sorry.” 

“Ah, it’s fine! What are you going to do when he’s off being a hotshot lawyer though? He’s going to be busy all the time!” 

Oikawa hadn’t thought about that. Even if they were to graduate together it wouldn’t make much of a difference. Oikawa made the coffee silently, handing it to Tendou and waving his hands. 

“It’s free. Just go give it to Iwa-chan.” 

Tendou narrowed his beady little eyes, his lips curling into a smirk again. “Did I just stress you out?” 

“Please get that to Iwa-chan before the ice melts.” 

“Are you stressed because he won’t have time for you?” 

“ _Get out_.” 

Tendou shrugged. Turning on his heel. “Have a great day, Tooru!” 

Oikawa hung his head, staring at the ground. _Ushiwaka is graduating and he’s going to leave me behind. He’ll never have time for me. I’ll never see him. He’s going to leave me for his career._

“Oi, Oikawa, you good?” 

He looked up, spotting Kuroo coming behind the counter with an arched eyebrow. “You look super sad.” 

“Um. I’m fine. I’m uh… Gonna just head home after work.” 

“What about studying?” 

“I’ll ask Iwa-chan for help. It’s alright. Thanks though!” Oikawa plastered a smile onto his lips. “I just never hang out with Iwa-chan much anymore!” 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes, but nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO HERE'S THE THING. 
> 
> I'm busy af like all the time so unfortunately, this chapter has to come to a close (I'm giving it about two more chapters). I'm just so busy since the school year started, and I just,,,, wanna nap. 
> 
> So yep, that's why we got this plot twist a lot earlier than I was planning. Brought to you by lowkey asshole Tendou. God bless. Um. I'm very tired so idk what else to say honestly. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Thank you in advance to all comments and kudos, I really reeeeeally appreciate all of them! Thank you all for staying with me this long <3


	13. All Over Again

Oikawa loved Ushijima. He knows he does. He knows with every move he makes, and every breath he takes that he has nothing but love for Ushijima. He knows he loves him because of the fear he feels that he’s going to be left alone when Ushijima graduates. 

It’s been eating at him since the day that damned Tendou told him. There isn’t any way Ushijima will have time for Oikawa once he’s _actually_ busy being a lawyer. Even if he did have time, why would Ushijima even want anything to do with Oikawa? 

He’s going to be living his life in a fancy penthouse, closets full of expensive suits, and a bank account that will only expand with a single snap of Ushijima’s fingers. Oikawa is nothing compared to any of that. 

The brunette sat on his bed, his calculus book sitting untouched next to him. Oikawa sat with his hair pulled back out of his face with clips, his legs hugged to his chest, and staring blankly at the wall in front of him through his glasses. 

_Perfect… Just how I love to spend my Saturdays…_

Oikawa hates that he dwells on this. It’s been two weeks. Ushijima hasn’t mentioned anything about his graduation yet, probably because it is still months away. 

There was a knock on his door, and he looked over. Iwaizumi opened up the door and leaned against the frame. 

“It’s been an hour and a half and I’ve got a feeling that calculus book hasn’t been opened.” 

Oikawa smiled weakly and nodded. “You’d be right, Iwa-chan.” 

He sighed, stepping closer to the bed and sitting of the edge. “Still thinking about Ushiwaka?” 

“How can I not be? He’s going to leave me.” Oikawa’s brows drew together, a lump forming in his throat. “And it really sucks, Iwa-chan.” 

“You’ve been crying to me about this for weeks and still haven’t given me a good reason as to why he’s going to leave you.” 

“Because he’s gonna be a lawyer, Iwa-chan!” 

“Good for him. Good for you too, got yourself a sugar daddy.” 

“ _Iwa-chan!_ ” 

“Just because he’s going to be a lawyer doesn’t mean he’s going to leave you.” 

Oikawa bit his lip and shook his head. “Yes it does!” 

His heart hurt, and he was so tired from thinking. He just wanted to stop thinking. Everything _hurt_.

“But _why_?” 

Oikawa felt stress and annoyance build up in his chest.“Because… Because I _suck_ , Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi arched an eyebrow. “Well, damn. I could have told you that, and he hasn’t left yet, so-”

Oikawa felt a snap in his chest, and he clenched his fists. 

“Iwa-chan! Listen to me!” Oikawa shouted, stunning Iwaizumi. “This isn’t a fucking petty joke! I’m in so much fucking pain because Ushiwaka is going to be too busy for someone like me! I’m not part of his fucking world, I’m a loser who barely passes his classes and works in a coffee shop to pay for those classes!” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes were wide, and Oikawa’s filled with tears. “He passes everything with flying colors, he’s sought after by huge corporations, he doesn’t struggle to afford a shitty apartment with his best friend! Why would someone like him even bother with me after he gets out into the real world!?” 

Iwaizumi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Because he loves you, dumbass.” 

“So what!?” His tears spilled onto his cheeks. “He’s going to fucking forget about me soon enough! I’m useless compared to him!” 

“Oikawa-” 

“He’s going to find someone better than me, and move on!” 

“ _Tooru-_ ” 

“Shut up, Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi grabbed onto Oikawa’s shirt collar and forced him to look at him. 

“No, you shut up.” He spat. “I trust that Ushiwaka isn’t going to leave you. But fucking listen to yourself, you’re tearing yourself apart! Do you think this is fun for _me_ , Tooru!? Seeing my best friend wreck himself over something he can’t confirm!?” 

Oikawa couldn’t meet Iwaizumi’s eyes. 

“Fucking _talk_ to him about it! Get your answer! If he leaves you, well, screw him. But I’m confident that he would _never_ leave you!” 

Oikawa was silent, and Iwaizumi sighed, letting go of his shirt and pulling him into a tight hug. Iwaizumi didn’t say anything while Oikawa sobbed into his shoulder. 

************************

It was a week after Oikawa finally broke down that he finally decided he’d talk to Ushihima about it. He’d arranged with Ushijima to spend Saturday afternoon and night at his apartment. 

He stood nervously outside of Ushijima’s door, his bag weighing heavy on his shoulder. He was still absolutely sure that no matter what he could do to possibly sway Ushijima, he was still going to leave Oikawa. 

He knocked on the door, and Ushijima answered with a gentle smile. Oikawa smiled back, stepping in. Oikawa already felt like a fool. 

He’d dressed nicely in hopes that it would _somehow_ keep Ushijima by his side, but now he just feels like an idiot. Ushijima wore a black t-shirt and jeans, and here Oikawa was, dressed like they were going out on some fancy date. 

“Hello, Tooru.” 

“Hey, Ushiwaka-chan!” He smiled. 

“We haven’t seen each other in a while. I’ve missed you.” 

Ushijima wrapped his arms around Oikawa tightly, pressing a kiss to his hair. Oikawa sighed and held Ushijima close to him. _It’s only been two days, Ushiwaka…_ “I missed you too…” 

Ushijima pressed their foreheads together, and he looked happily into Oikawa’s eyes. “You look wonderful, but perhaps we could change into more comfortable clothes?” 

“Um, yeah! For sure!” 

Ushijima pressed a kiss to his lips, and Oikawa found himself chasing Ushijima’s lips when he pulled away. _Please don’t go_. 

They changed and sat on the couch, Ushijima started small talk, and Oikawa answered his questions as normal as he could. _How was your week? Do you want a snack? How are classes going?_

After a bit, Ushijima’s brows furrowed, and he cocked his head to the side a bit. It worried Oikawa, but Ushijima just hummed and looked over his shoulder. 

“I’ve just remembered, I got you a gift yesterday.” 

Oikawa perked up, his eyes wide. Ushijima reached to the table by his side of the couch and pulled a book from the top. He held it out to Oikawa. 

“It is simply a picture book of the things in the universe. I thought you would enjoy it.” 

Oikawa took it in his hands, a gentle smile on his lips. “I already love it, Ushiwaka-chan…” 

Ushijima smiled too, and cocked his head to the side. 

“Care to read to me?” 

“Hm? Didn’t you say it was a picture book?” 

“Ah… I could have worded that better. Tell me about the photographs, if you do not mind.” His smile was gentle and genuine, it both melted and tore apart Oikawa’s heart. “I like listening to you speak about the universe.” 

Oikawa grinned and nodded. They fixed themselves into a position where Oikawa was leaning back on Ushijima’s chest, the book resting on his knees to they could both see the pictures. Oikawa flipped through the pages, talking about the pictures and structures he recognized. Ushijima listened intently, even asking questions every now and then. 

Oikawa felt warm, _safe_. He didn’t want the feeling to go away. He felt panic and anxiousness build in his chest. 

“Uh… This is a black hole, they’re um… They’re pretty scary, to be honest. Er…” 

Oikawa knows a lot more that just that. Of course he does. But instead of facts, his mind is filling with thoughts of Ushijima leaving him behind. He’s going to be alone. 

Oikawa smiled and laughed nervously, sitting up and shutting the book. “I’m probably boring you to death, why don’t we watch a movie?” 

Ushijima arched an eyebrow, but ended up nodding. “You know you never bore me, Tooru.” 

The brunette just waved his hand while Ushijima set up a movie. It was one of Ushijima’s hard-to-follow dramas. Ushijima left for the kitchen about halfway through to begin dinner, and Oikawa let his smile drop. He looked to his phone, contemplating if he should call Iwaizumi or _something_. 

Dinner was empty. Oikawa loved the food, of course he did, but he felt dread build up. Which dinner with Ushijima was going to be his last? 

Once they settled back onto the couch for a NASA documentary, one that Ushijima picked up just for Oikawa, the brunette huddled close to Ushijima’s side. 

He fidgeted and clung tightly to Ushijima. Finally, Ushijima leaned to press a kiss to Oikawa’s hair. 

“Tooru… You’ve been acting strangely all night.” 

Oikawa’s blood froze. 

“I… I will respect your will if you choose not to tell me what is wrong, but I would love to help you.” 

Oikawa frowned, then turned his lips into a smile, shaking his head. “Don’t be silly, Ushiwaka-chan! Why would anything be wrong when I’m with you?” 

Ushijima stared at him suspiciously, but eventually nodded. Oikawa rested back on Ushijima’s side. Ushijima had shifted his arm so it was wrapped around Oikawa’s waist, and he leaned his head on top of Oikawa’s. 

The younger of the two felt more than happy. But he was scared for the day that this would end. He never wanted Ushijima to let him go. He had to say something. 

Eventually, Ushijima paused the television and wrapped his other arm around Oikwa, holding him to his chest. 

“Tooru, I’m sorry… You know that I love you endlessly… Do I not say it enough?” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened. He was confused. Why would Ushijma say that? 

“Um… I love you too… And, well… You don’t really have to say it… Your actions speak for you.” 

Ushijima let out a breath, and he pulled away just enough to meet Oikawa’s eyes. 

“You aren’t very happy. I can see it, Tooru, and it hurts me too.” He said softly. “I could tell the moment you walked in.” 

Oikawa frowned and averted his gaze. Ushijima pressed a gentle kiss to his hair. Oikawa’s throat tensed, and he bit onto his bottom lip. Ushijima is already onto him, there’s not much left he can really hide. 

“I’m sorry…” Oikawa muttered. 

“Do not be sorry.” He pressed a kiss to the crest of Oikawa’s cheek. “I… Just please talk to me if you’re hurting. I want you to be happy if I can help it.” 

He felt a little whimper escape his throat. “U-Ushiwaka-chan?” 

“Yes, Tooru?” 

“Could you just hold me for a while…? So I can get my thoughts together?” 

“Of course.” 

So the two of them ended up sprawled out on the couch, Ushijima laying on his back and holding Oikawa to his chest. Oikawa simply gathered his thoughts, hiding away his face in the crook of Ushijima’s neck. 

He’s going to have to tell him sooner or later. Oikawa huffed out a sigh, and Ushijima’s hands gently rubbed his back. _I’ve got to do this_.

“Ushiwaka-chan?” 

“Yes?” 

“What do you plan on doing after you graduate?” 

Ushijima’s hands paused, then Ushijima hummed. “As of now, the plan is to get hired by a firm and represent large corporations. It seems I have this already lined up for me due to my performance in school.” 

Oikawa sighed. He could take that answer and leave it at that. His name wasn’t mentioned. But… He needed to _know_. 

“Is that it…?” 

“What do you mean?” Ushijima’s brows furrowed, and he glanced down to Oikawa. “Is there something I’m leaving out?” 

_Me._

The brunette frowned, his fingers fisting into Ushijima’s shirt. He swallowed the painful lump in his throat. 

“I just… You know… I’m not graduating with you… I don’t um… Know what you want to do…” 

Ushijima needed a moment to process Oikawa’s nervous jumble, and he finally pressed a firm kiss to Oikawa’s hair, making the younger of the two look up nervously. 

“If my assumption is correct… You have no need to worry. I refuse to leave you behind. That is not something I have even considered.” 

Oikawa felt like the world was lifted off of his shoulders, but this had to have some sort of twist to it. The brunette stared into the sharp golden eyes with hope. 

“Tooru… You are the love of my life. I will never stop loving you. I simply cannot let you go.” Ushijima’s eyes were strong and commanding, Oikawa couldn’t look away. 

His cheeks flushed red at Ushijima’s blunt comments regardless. Oikawa’s heart was racing a mile-a-minute. Ushijima wasn’t going to leave him. _Ushijima wasn’t going to leave him_. It was like all the stress in the world dissipated. Oikawa was a bit overwhelmed, his fears being proven wrong in an instant. 

His voice was quiet and shaky as he spoke up. “I love you, Wakatoshi…” 

“I love you too, Tooru…” He responded gently, pressing a kiss to the crest of his pale cheek. 

Oikawa’s brief relief was shut down by more dark thoughts, and he bit his bottom lip. He might as well bring it up. He’s already come this far. 

“What if… What if you don’t have time to see me?” 

Ushijima let out a breath, and his eyes darted to the side for a moment. He met Oikawa’s eyes again, the peaks of his cheeks turning light pink. Oikawa found it adorable, but this was still a stressful situation. Oikawa had never been more annoyed about emotions than he was these past few days. 

“I was… Worried about that too, so I thought… If you and Iwaizumi Hajime do not mind… That you could… Live here? With me?” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened in surprise, and Ushijima looked nervous, and so cutely shy. Living with Ushijima. 

He’d be leaving Iwaizumi alone. But… He’d be _living with Ushijima._

“Ushiwaka-chan…” He breathed. 

“Uh, I understand if you do not want to. We are still fairly early into our relationship to consider living together, but I’d still like to see you often… Er, every day, if possible.” Ushijima explained quickly. “However I understand if this is too early to decide, or if you simply do not want to leave behind Iwaizumi Hajime-” 

Oikawa pressed a gentle kiss to his lips to quiet him. It was nothing spectacular. Nothing cliche. Oikawa just smiled and nodded a bit. 

“I’ll still visit Iwa-chan every day on the way to school. I’d love to live here with you, if you’re really okay with it.” 

Ushijima smiled brightly, and it made Oikawa happy too. Oikawa was overwhelmed with excitement and _love_. He gets to stay by Ushijima’s side… That’s truly all he could have asked for. 

“I can really live with you…?” Oikawa was grinning, his heart fluttering. 

“Of course, Tooru…” 

*****************************

“I see… Well, do what makes you happy, Oikawa. I know Ushiwaka means a lot to you.” 

Oikawa twisted his hands together. “But… Are you alright with it?” 

The next afternoon, Oikawa had a new sense of dread. Instead of worrying about Ushijima, he had Iwaizumi to worry over. What if Iwaizumi gets angry? Granted this anxiousness was nowhere near the amount he felt about Ushijima, but this was his best friend. 

Iwaizumi smiled warmly. “It doesn’t matter. I’m your best friend, not your owner. I want you to be happy. Ushiwaka is what makes you happy.” 

“But… Well, you make me happy too, Iwa-chan.” 

“I’m glad for that.” Iwaizumi laughed lightly. “But I think you should go and live with him. You want to see him a lot, don’t you?” 

“Of course! But I want to see you too!” 

Iwaizumi just smiled and shook his head, bringing a hand up to mess up Oikawa’s hair. “Don’t be so stupid, Shitty-kawa. Can’t you see I’m trying to get rid of you?” 

“ _Iwa-chan!_ ” 

“Go live with your boyfriend!” 

“Okay, okay!” 

****************************

Once the news got out to the boys at the coffee shop, Oikawa wasn’t left alone. 

“Living together really spices up the sex-life, let me tell you.” 

“Make sure to do your duties and cook dinner every night.” 

“It’s going to get old after awhile, so maybe suggest a few kinky things to keep things lively in the bedroom.” 

“Bring him coffee every night, lawyers are tired all the time.” 

“That dude Satori that comes in sometimes said that he ‘summons Shenron’ with Iwaizumi. That’s basically when-” 

“Bokuto-chan! I don’t need to hear about how Iwa-chan and Tendou summon Shenron!” Oikawa groaned. 

Kuroo just chuckled to himself, and Bokuto grinned. 

“When are you moving in?” Kuroo hummed, leaning on the back counter. 

“Ushiwaka-chan and I were thinking before the school year ends. Right before the exam hell begins.” 

“Oh, are you going to have time to study?” 

“Ushiwaka said we have to set aside at least three hours every day to study.” 

“Ugh, _gross_!” Bokuto huffed. 

“I mean, I don’t have that much stuff, so it shouldn’t take more than a couple days. Three at the most.” Oikawa shrugged. “I’m more worried about Iwa-chan finding a new roommate.” 

“Why doesn’t he live with Satori?” 

Oikawa looked sharply over to Bokuto. “ _Absolutely not._ ” 

Bokuto held his hands up in defense, and Kuroo just laughed. “Any ideas on what’s going to happen?” 

“Iwa-chan is going to ask his friend Mattsun. We’ll see how everything goes.” 

*****************************

About a month later, Oikawa finally plopped face-first onto Ushijima’s couch. He groaned and curled up for a nap. Ushijima just smiled fondly and sat near his feet, placing a warm hand on his knee. 

“Tired, Tooru?” 

“Mhmm…” 

“You haven’t even studied today.” 

“ _You don’t know my life, Ushiwaka._ ” 

“I apologize. Did you study at all today?” 

 

“... Okay, no. But I still want to take a nap.” 

“I understand.” Ushijima nodded, standing up. “I still have to study. I may join you in a bit.” 

“Ushiwaka-chan, you’re already too smart, you don’t need to study.” Oikawa knew that was partly true, but this was a huge test in front of Ushijima, he couldn’t afford to waste time. 

Ushijima chuckled and shook his head, sliding his hands under Oikawa’s knees and his back, lifting him from the couch. Oikawa was startled, his eyes opening as Ushijima walked him down the hall. 

“It is not good to sleep on the couch, Tooru. I will place you in bed and begin to study.” 

The brunette hummed and nodded, resting his head on Ushijima’s shoulder. Oikawa felt a bit odd when Ushijima set him on the bed. Everything smelled like Ushijima, but it was all _theirs_. Ushijima had insisted that everything in the apartment now belonged to Oikawa as well. Oikawa was still unsure about everything, adjusting to his new home. 

He grabbed onto Ushijima’s hand when he leaned down to press a kiss to Oikawa’s forehead, and Oikawa smiled up to him. 

“We’re living together, Ushiwaka-chan…” His eyes were happy, his soft voice still filled with wonder and excitment. 

Ushijima’s features softened, and he nodded. “We are.” 

Oikawa brought his other hand up to gently run his fingers down Ushijima’s cheek, and the older of the two leaned down to press a kiss to Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa felt familiar butterflies in his chest, Like he’s just gotten everything that makes him happy at once. Milk bread, snowy days, strawberry daifuku, shooting stars, _Ushijima_. 

“Tooru… It seems I’ve fallen in love with you all over again…” 

Oikawa couldn’t help the bubbly laugh that escaped his lips. “Me too, Ushiwaka…”

The two shared another quick and chaste kiss, and Oikawa’s fingers slightly tightened on Ushijima’s wrist. “Study in bed?” 

Ushijima’s lips curled into a soft smile. “Alright. I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” 

Oikawa smiled to himself and nodded, letting Ushijima grab his books. The older of the two soon slid into the bed, leaning back against the headboard. Oikawa scooted closer to him and wrapped his fingers around Ushijima’s wrist, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Ah… Maybe-” Ushijima stopped himself. “Actually… This is fine. Have a good rest, Tooru.” 

“Mhmm… Good luck studying…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so sorry for this chapter taking so long to get up (and for that low-quality content omf I'm so sorry). However comma, my excuses include; My school schedule is killing me haha :)))) Like I'm at school around 12-15 hours most days because I'm the captain of my club. When I'm not doing club activities I'm doing homework, so please forgive me <3 
> 
> Anywho, the beginning of the chapter isn't exactly how I wanted it, but it gets the point across. The next chapter will be the last! We're not saying goodbye yet, and I hope yinz have enjoyed the story so far. I really love seeing all of your sweet comments, it truly makes me want to keep writing for this story. 
> 
> Even when this ends though, I have many more ideas in store. So this isn't the end of me just yet! Thanks in advance for all kudos and comments left on this fic, and I hope yinz are looking forward to the last chapter as much as I am <3


	14. My Average Little Life

_“Ushiwaka-chan!”_

Ushijima looked up from his papers, turning his head to the door leading to the hallway. He heard Oikawa’s footsteps rapidly approaching, so he set his pen down and spun his chair completely towards the door. In a matter of seconds the man himself flung the door open and made his way to Ushijima, standing between his legs. 

Oikawa sighed and leaned down to hug Ushijima, and the older of the two chuckled, wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s waist. 

“How was your day, Tooru?” 

Oikawa smiled and pulled back, shifting so he could sit on Ushijima’s thigh. Ushijima hummed and pulled Oikawa closer, pressing a gentle kiss to the crest of his cheek. 

“It was a wonderful day, Ushiwaka! Iwa-chan and Mattsun brought me milk bread at work! And Kuroo-chan helped me with my math!” Oikawa was smiling, almost child-like. “I was so proud, I finally understand it! Bokuto-chan almost cried because he was so happy for me!” 

Ushijima’s lips formed a sweet smile, and he nodded. “I’m happy for you as well, Tooru.” 

“How was your day, Ushiwaka? Is the case going any better?” 

The older of the two laughed lightly. “Quite easy once I found my loophole. I believe I will win during the trial.” 

Oikawa grinned and pressed an excited smooch to Ushijima’s cheek. “Good luck! You haven’t lost one yet, Ushiwaka!” 

Ushijima hummed. He had officially been a lawyer for seven months, and he’s already dealt with and won four major cases. Of course he’s taken care of many minor cases, winning those as well, but they don’t take very much time, a few weeks at most. Oikawa had started his final year of college, and it was already going much better than the last. Into the second semester he was getting As and Bs on his grade reports, and he was extremely proud of himself. 

“I don’t plan to lose one either.” Ushijima hummed. 

Oikawa huffed, rolling his eyes with an amused smile. “Still arrogant as ever, Ushiwaka-chan.” 

“Tooru, how much longer will you call me by that nickname?” 

“Probably forever.” He smiled devilishly. “Why, does it bother you, _Ushiwaka-chan_?” 

“Well, it is not my name.” Ushijima shrugged. “But it isn’t a bother so long as you are the one using it.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, still smiling. “You could always come up with a nickname for me. Bokuto-chan says lovers always have cute nicknames for eachother.” 

Ushijima smiled softly, thinking a bit. He looked to Oikawa’s eyes. “Ushitooru.” 

The brunette’s eyes widened. Quickly his cheeks tinted pink and he pulled himself closer to Ushijima, hiding away his face in the crook of his neck. 

“My name isn’t Ushijima… That’s not how it works, Ushi _baka_.” 

“It might be one day.” 

Oikawa bit his lip and blushed a bit darker. His lips were still curled into a shy smile. “Idiot…” 

Ushijima waited for Oikawa to continue, and Oikawa placed a gentle kiss to Ushijima’s shoulder. 

“Of _course_ my name is going to be Ushijima someday, you moron…” 

Ushijima’s heart fluttered a bit, and he hummed softly. “You are very cute, Tooru.” 

“Stop…” 

“Hm? I’m just telling you what I think. I would like you to know that I love you.” 

Oikawa felt happy laughter bubbling from his throat, and he just hid his face away even more. “Love you too, Ushiwaka-chan…” 

Ushijima couldn’t help the grin that broke on his face, or the fond laughter escaping his mouth. Oikawa could feel the passion and gentleness just through the smooth and deep sound. Oikawa loved Ushijima’s laughter. 

“I love you to the moon and back…” Ushijima gently nudged Oikawa so he could meet his eyes, and he pressed a soft kiss to Oikawa’s waiting lips. “I love you, Tooru.” 

Oikawa loves Ushijima. He loves him endlessly. Knowing that Ushijima loves him back just as much makes him feel so light. 

Oikawa thinks back to just about a year ago. His life was utterly average. Making his way through an average major, working in an average little coffee shop with average paychecks, living the most painfully average life someone could. And he met Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi would turn out to be the curveball in his life that took him somewhere he never expected he’d end up. Ushijima has made his life something different. Ushijima Wakatoshi is his new average, though he’s not-so-average. 

And he’s loving every single second. And loving the person he’s with. 

Oikawa loves their average yet… Not-so-average life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fam this was a wild ride lemme tell you. I'm garbage for fluff so this was basically just a self-indulgence fic, but the positive reaction from so many people made me so happy and want to write it even more <3 I'm really grateful for everyone who has commented, given kudos and bookmarked the fic. I really appreciate each and every single one of you! 
> 
> This was basically just a little sneak peek into their future together, and who knows maybe I'll write about that maybe I wont, we'll see where I go. I really hope yinz all liked the ending, and the fic as a whole. 
> 
> I have another UshiOi coming soon, and it sort of plays along with the theme of Lawyer!Ushijima because I'm garbage,,,, but you know, life goes on. So if you'd like, stick around for that one, and see yinz guys next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh okay okay so yeah, I had to get some background in on everything, hence a very uneventful chapter one to feel out the characters. Chapter two will definitely be more dynamic :) 
> 
> I have a writing blog at knb-writing-trash on Tumblr, I write about sports anime in little drabbles, nothing quite like what I have planned for this though :)))
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated! Thank you all for reading <3


End file.
